Feminicidio en Hong Kong
by HelenLC
Summary: Seguir una rutina muchas veces suele resultar peligroso pues nunca sabes quien puede estarte siguiendo los pasos. Amistad, secuestro, miedo, esperanza y amor. Sentimientos que en corto lapso de tiempo invadirán las vidas de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.
1. Chapter 1

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

 **Capítulo 1**

El día en Hong Kong había amanecido realmente hermoso: soleado y fresco. Sus habitantes a esa hora del día se disponían a sus correspondientes trabajos y/o escuelas, ninguno se imaginaba que el clima cambiaría en unos cuantos minutos, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cielo se empezó a tornar de un color grisáceo y algunas cuantas gotas de un tamaño considerable iniciaron a caer sobre la gran ciudad. Para el asombro de muchos y/o para el desencanto de otros. Pero este inmenso cambio no pareció molestarle a cierta castaña que en esa mañana se encontraba en el café _buongiorno,_ lugar que visitaba cada día a tomar su desayuno desde hace tres años. Años que tenía viviendo en Hong Kong, lejos de su querido y natal Japón. Sus dedos delgados y finos movían las hojas del periódico que tenía sobre su mesa. Sus hermosos ojos color jade estaban centrados en todas aquellas noticias que estaban plasmadas en aquel pedazo de papel.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita Kinomoto?- la voz de aquel joven mesero hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-No- negó con su cabeza mientras dibujaba en su rostro aquella hermosa sonrisa que ella poseía –Gracias- el mesero sonrió a la par y se alejó de ella.

Su mirada esmeralda observó como aquel mesero se alejaba, segundos después enfoco su vista de nuevo en su periódico. Lo volvió a hojear sin tomar demasiada atención a las hojas de los "clasificados", pasando de largo la sección de social. Hasta que sus ojos alcanzaron a leer el título de una noticia que llamó de más su atención: "Taza de feminicidios aumenta en Hong Kong". Un sentimiento de miedo, tristeza y coraje invadió su ser. ¿Cómo era posible que personas así existieran en el mundo? Robarle la vida a seres humanos. Era algo inaudito para ella. Un asco creció en ella al leer como aquellas mujeres se les había arrebatado la vida. Cerró aquel periódico de una y alzo su mano derecha para poder ver su reloj: eran las diez menos cuarto. Suspiró, ya era hora de dirigirse a su oficina. Levanto su dedo índice con aquella elegancia que poseía.

El mesero que se le había acercado con anterioridad la observó y sin dudarlo ni un segundo camino hacia ella.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Me podría traer la cuenta, por favor?- tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa que ya en muchas ocasiones sacaba de sus cabales al joven. Acepto con su cabeza y camino hacía la caja. Regresó a la mesa de la castaña y en sus manos traía la carpeta donde se encontraba el precio a pagar por ella.

-Aquí tiene- el tono de su voz tenía un gramo de seducción, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

-Gracias- contestó de una manera muy seca. Hasta cuándo entendería aquel joven que ella no estaba interesada en él. Abrió su bolsa y dejo el precio justo más una moderada propina. Se levantó de su asiento sin voltear a verlo. Aquel joven chino empezaba a decepcionarse, de nuevo. No había día que, desde que empezó a trabajar en aquel local, atendiera a Sakura Kinomoto, sin obtener algo más que una simple sonrisa llena de inocencia, frescura y sin ninguna pizca de seducción. _¿Tendrá novio acaso?_ , se preguntaba para sí mismo. Y así como todos los días, la veía alejarse y admiraba su belleza. Aquel cuerpo bien formado que se encontraba arropado por unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos a sus piernas torneadas y su torso cubierto por aquella camisola color rosa pastel que dejaba a la vista sus hombros. Veía como su cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta alta se movía a la par de su caminar. Vaya que esa mujer era realmente hermosa. Elegante y hermosa.

Sakura Kinomoto es una chica japonesa de tan solo 26 años de edad. Había estudiado en Oxford dos licenciaturas: negocios internacionales y diseño de modas. Cuando recién se graduó, obtuvo un contrato en la privilegiada e internacional empresa de modas: "JJ's Watson", en la división de Hong Kong. Con lo que se vio en la necesidad de dejar Japón y comenzar una nueva vida en la gran isla de China. El estar lejos de su familia y amigos en ocasiones la llenaba de tristeza pero el hecho de estar cumpliendo sus sueños la hacían sentir dichosa y feliz. En ese punto de su vida se encontraba sin pareja. Y no es que ella no tuviera pretendientes, al contrario, la mayoría de los hombres que conocían a Sakura quedaban cautivados ante la gran belleza que poseía, realmente en su vida diaria era rodeada de elogios hacia su persona. Sin embargo, ella era una mujer muy concentrada y entregada en su trabajo. Aunque no se puede negar que a lo largo de su juventud tuvo unas cuantas relaciones –pocas, pero tuvo- pero todo era pasajero. Cabe destacar que, Sakura Kinomoto, no era solo belleza. Era una mujer muy inteligente y con una destreza en su trabajo como diseñadora que en poco tiempo obtuvo un puesto importante en el staff de JJ's Watson.

Aparcó su Mazda 3 negro último modelo en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de la empresa. Miro de nuevo su reloj. Sonrió al notar que aún faltaban diez minutos. Su puntualidad era algo que también era admirado por las demás personas. Y es que la vida de Sakura era como un estilo de agenda, todos los días hacía lo mismo y justo a la misma hora. Ella sin notarlo había convertido de su vida una rutina. Se levantaba justo a las seis de la mañana. Cepilla sus dientes, se colocaba su ropa deportiva para dirigirse hacia el gimnasio Mollys. Los lunes hacía cardio con ejercicio de pesas para piernas, los martes ejercitaba sus brazos y abdomen, los miércoles solía entrar a la alberca del establecimiento, los jueves volvía hacer su rutina de cardio con ejercicios para trabajar su espalda y pecho, los viernes volvía a entrar a la alberca y por último, los sábados entraba a una clase de yoga. Los domingos se permitía levantarse tarde, pues el gimnasio no abria esos días. Alrededor de las siete con treinta de la mañana salía del local y se dirigía a su departamento. Después de bañarse y arreglarse salía de su edificio hacía su lugar favorito para tomar el desayuno: el café buongiorno. Acontecimiento que ocurría alrededor de las nueve en punto. Acostumbraba desayunar un pedazo de pastel de queso con fresa con un café negro mientras leía el periódico y a las quince para las diez retomaba el camino hacía su trabajo. Su hora de comida era a las tres en punto para finalmente terminar su jornada de trabajo a las ocho de la noche. Arribaba su departamento a las nueve menos quince. Acostumbraba dormirse alrededor de las doce de la noche.

-Buenos días Jennet- saludo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la joven con la que compartía su despacho.

-¡Ohayou!- contestó energéticamente aquella chica de tez morena, con ojos cafés oscuros y un cabello chino de color negro.

-Veo que haz practicado tu japonés- Sakura soltó una ligera risa que sonaba para los oídos de uno que otro, como una melodiosa música.

-Claro. Siempre había querido aprender japonés

-Entonces, ¿con este va a ser el tercer idioma que aprendes?

-Así es- la chica se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacía el escritorio de su amiga japonesa -¿Cuenta mi idioma natal?- preguntó –Porque si es así, entonces, sé cuatro idiomas- coloco sobre la mesa dos carpetas.

-¿Inglés, francés, chino y japonés?- inquirió Sakura mientras abría una de las carpetas que su amiga inglesa había colocado en su mesa. Jennet solo se limitó a afirmar con su cabeza.

-Hoy me iré temprano a casa- comento para después dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y caminar hacía su escritorio.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Para nada- sonrió tímidamente –Hoy llega Franco- un ligero sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas –Mi guapo novio español- Sakura rio ante aquel comentario.

-En ese caso, deberías apurarte con tu trabajo- ambas se miraron unos segundos mientras reían por lo bajo.

Jennet Hiley era una chica muy vivaz e inteligente. Al igual que Sakura, era muy bella y poseía una gran cantidad de pretendientes. Sakura y Jennet se habían convertido en grandes amigas desde el día que ambas llegaron a trabajar en la empresa JJ's Watson. Pero a diferencia de Sakura, ella era un poco más atrevida y menos distraía que la castaña, su trabajo no absorbía todo su tiempo y se encontraba comprometida con Franco Catalanes, un español tres años mayor que ellas.

El día laboral de Sakura transcurría con normalidad. Había recorrido unas tres veces el piso donde se encontraban los modistos llevando varios diseños que tenía guardados en sus carpetas, verificado y acertando algunos modelos que estaban ya casi listos para la nueva temporada otoño-invierno y por último se encontraba supervisando una sesión de fotos cuando su iphone comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sonrió al ver el nombre que dejaba deslumbrar la pantalla.

-Xiao lang…

 **Continuará...**

Esperó realmente que les empiece a gustar. Es el primer fanfic que me animo a subir y como se darán cuenta soy nueva en esto. Mi nombre es Mónica :) mucho gusto! Jajaja, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

 **Capítulo 2**

Un alto apuesto joven tenía su mirada ámbar fija hacía el paisaje que el enorme ventanal de su despacho le mostraba ante sus ojos. Sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de vestir. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido lo que le daba un aspecto de estar un tanto mal humorado. Mas sin embargo no era así. Sus pensamientos no estaban centrados en algún tema en específico. Vagaban de aquí y allá en su mente, admirando todos esos edificios que sobresalían de su amada Hong Kong.

-Señor Li- una voz femenina lo atrajo hacía la "realidad". Giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con su asistente. Una señora regorderta con una cabellera ya canácea de nombre Xue Wang.

-Señora Xue- contestó el joven mientras le regala una sonrisa un tanto seductora provocando en ella un ligero rubor. Rió para sus adentros ¡Como le encantaba provocar eso en su querida señora Xue! -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Solo vine a recordarle que tiene una reunión con el departamento de finanzas mañana a primera hora- el afirmo con su cabeza –Y que…- Xue Wang dudo un poco antes de decir aquel último pendiente, pues sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su jefe el recibir aquellos "recaditos".

-¿Si, Xue?- la alentó a que continuará.

-La señorita con la que salió aquella noche le ha llamado unas diez veces- noto como el joven ante ella entornaba sus ojos –Le pedí de favor que ya no llamará más- concluyo.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el sinceramente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un puchero un tanto infantil provocando en la señora Xue unas sonoras carjadas. ¡Pero que mujer lograría cambiar a su jefe! Sin más que decir, se despidió de él y salió del despacho.

Viéndose por fin solo, se retiró del ventanal para sentarse en su escritorio y comenzar su trabajo diario como jefe de las empresas Li. Su nombre era Xiao Lang Li. Hijo de Hieran e Ien Li, el menor de cinco hermanos, siendo él, el único hombre. Tenía actualmente veinte seis años de edad y era exageradamente guapo. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien ejercitado con una tez clara, su cabello un tanto largo de color chocolate que jamás llevaba totalmente peinado. Era el soltero más codiciado de China, pues aparte de ser guapo, era un magnate de los negocios en lo referente a la compra y venta de oro y plata. Abrió su Macbook para comenzar a supervisar las nuevas inversiones, no sin antes alzar su mano izquierda y ver su reloj. Sonrió y abrió el cajón de su escritorio para disponer de su iphone. Tecleo algunos números y esperó a que la otra línea por fin contestara.

-Xiao Lang…- la voz de aquella mujer hizo que la sonrisa que ya estaba en su rostro se extendiera aún más dejando a la vista su casi perfecta dentadura.

-Puedes llamarme Shaoran, Sakura.

-Claro sí… ¿Te molesta acaso que yo te llame así?- suspiró.

-Sabes que no, solo que no me acostumbro a que me llames de esa manera. Menos oyendo mi nombre con ese acento chino tuyo tan peculiar- escuchó bufar a Sakura por el aparato.

-Y yo no me acostumbro a que la pronunciación de tu nombre cambie del chino al japonés- con un ligero movimiento de la mano derecha de Sakura se despidió de los presentes en la sesión de fotos pues sabía que cuando su amigo la llamaba, su conversación solía alargarse un tanto.

-¿Cómo te esta llendo hoy, cerezo?- Sakura sonrió ante aquel sobrenombre que tanto amaba decirle su amigo, y es que su nombre en japonés significaba flor de cerezo. La flor favorita de Shaoran.

-Oh ya sabes. Ropa por aquí y por allá. Modelos un tanto tontas mientras que otras no tanto- río y escuchó a Shaoran suspirar.

-Cerezo- dijo mientras giraba sobre su silla, movimiento que a la vista de cualquiera parecería algo infantil de parte de aquel magnate pero Sakura lo hacía sentir así. Una persona sencilla que olvidaba por un momento todas sus responsabilidades que estaban sobre sus hombros. Como adoraba a aquella chica -Yo no sé cómo soportas todo ese revoltijo de la moda…

-No sigas- lo interrumpió –Yo adoro la moda y no te permitiré que la ofendas- su voz podría sonar como si estuviera al borde del enojo pero no era así, en su rostro estaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su amigo Shaoran la hacía muy feliz. Y él lo sabía.

-Ya sé que la adoras. Desde que íbamos en la universidad y decidiste tomar además de negocios, esa carrera un poco torpe.

-No es torpe

-Como sea. El punto es que te absorbía tus fines de semana. Pero tú eres así Sakura, tan entregada a tus gustos y sueños.

-Que decir de ti, Xiao Lang- su voz se volvió a suavizar y es que su amigo no podía juzgarla, al igual que ella, él era igual de receloso y entregado a su gran legado familiar.

-¿Qué harás en la noche?- aquella pregunta sorprendió a Sakura.

-Pues tú sabes. Llegar a mi departamento, relajarme, dibujar unos cuantos bocetos…

-¿Podrías acaso abrir un pequeño espacio de tu agenda a tu amigo Shaoran?- la interrumpió.

-¿Acaso no tienes una cita para hoy en la noche?- Sakura arqueo una ceja

-Claro- respondió –Eres tú.

-Oh Shaoran ¡Eres tan cómico!- las risas de ambos sonaron en sus respectivas oficinas

-Paso por ti a las diez. ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece muy bien

-En ese caso, nos vemos en la noche. Te quiero cerezo.

-Y yo a ti Li- colgaron

Shaoran y Sakura se habían conocido en la universidad. Ambos habían estado en la misma clase y desde aquellos tiempos se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Shaoran había protegido a Sakura durante sus años de estudio de aquellos hombres que querían acercarse a su pequeña amiga con malas intenciones, mientras que Sakura ayudaba a su amigo a escabullirse de las mujeres que este "botaba" después de divertirse –a la manera de Shaoran- con ellas. Pero no solo en eso se habían dado su apoyo. Shaoran permaneció con ella cuando la madre de Sakura enfermó de cáncer terminal y por supuesto que viajo a Japón con ella cuando está, lamentablemente, falleció. Sakura por su lado, estuvo con Shaoran cuando dos de las hermanas de él –Femeii y Fuutie- habían sufrido un terrible accidente que les provocó el estado de coma por tres días. Se apoyaban cuando se sentían nostálgicos, confundidos y estresados por el hecho de estar muy lejos de casa. Entre ellos había crecido una amistad muy fuerte. La familia Li adoraba a Sakura como si fuera una hija o hermana más para ellos, y no se diga de la familia Kinomoto, tanto el papá de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto, y su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto, aceptaban a Shaoran como el mejor amigo de su adorada niña. Sakura y Shaoran acostumbraban verse continuamente y aunque a pesar de sus ajetreados trabajos, que los obligaban a alejarse un poco, siempre volvían a buscarse por el amor que se tenían entre ambos. Tanto Sakura y Shaoran eran conocidos por la prensa, por lo que muchas veces habían salido artículos de ellos en algunas de sus salidas presentándolos como la pareja del momento y aunque ellos se desvivían por desmentir aquellos rumores, la gente hacía lo que fuera por relacionarlos a ambos, y es que el magnate Shaoran Li y la famosa diseñadora Sakura Kinomoto eran adorados por las personas y ante la vista de sus "fans" hacían una pareja de lo más adorable. Pero los sentimientos de ambos no se dirigían a otro lugar más que a una amistad muy sincera. Hasta ahorita.

Sakura salió de su baño envuelta en una toalla blanca. Caminó descalza hacia la habitación llendo directamente a su clóset. Abrió las puertas y examinó con su mirada el guardarropa. Tomó con su mano un sencillo vestido suelto con caída en forma "A" color blanco con un estampado discreto de flores sobre la falda. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo pues faltaba poco menos de media hora para que Shaoran pasará por ella. Se sentó sobre el banco que hacía juego con su tocador, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello. Maquilló su fino rostro de una manera discreta, pues a pesar de que Sakura era una de las reinas de la moda, su manera de vestir era muy sencilla, elegante pero sencilla. Decidió dejar su cabello suelto y se colocó unos tacos altos color negro. Ya estaba casi lista cuando escuchó el timbre de su comunicador. Se deslizó con suavidad hacia la puerta y presionó el botón del aparato.

-Ahorita bajo Shaoran- dijo.

Se volvió a su tocador para colocarse una cadena delgada de oro que colgaba de ella un pequeño dije con la forma de S. Tomó también unos aretes y alcanzó un pequeño bolso de mano. Estaba a punto de tomar la botella de su perfume cuando su iphone comenzó a sonar.

-Pero que desesperado eres, Xiao Lang- dijo antes de contestar –Lo siento Shaoran, es de esas pocas ocasiones que me atraso en la hora en que quedamos pero hoy tuve mucho trabajo en la oficina y…

-No te preocupes, Sakura- la interrumpió –A mí también se me ha hecho tarde, de hecho, aún estoy a la mitad del camino. Llamaba para avisarte que llegaré unos quince minutos tarde.

Sakura se quedó realmente sorprendida. ¿Quién había sido la persona que hace rato llamo por su comunicador? Con cautela salió a su balcón y buscó con la mirada la presencia de alguien. La calle estaba vacía. Ningún auto estacionado y ninguna persona deambulando.

-¿Sakura?- su sorpresa había sido tanta que olvidó por completo que tenía una llamada con Shaoran.

-Oh si, esta bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Maneja con cautela y no lleves prisas. Prefiero que llegues sano.

-Está bien, nos vemos- el tono de voz de Sakura no había convencido a Shaoran. Presentía que algo andaba mal.

Dejo caer con sumo cuidado sobre la cama su celular. Se acercó con paso lento hacia su comunicador y de nuevo presionó el botón.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. ¿Qué la tenía tan asustada? Pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta. Aquella acción la repitió al menos unas cinco veces. Sonrió con lentitud y se alejó de la puerta. Se acomodó en el escritorio que tenía en su sala de estar, sacó unos cuantos cuadernos de un cajón y tomó un lápiz. Necesitaba distraerse con algo y dibujar algunos bocetos no le haría mal a nadie. Sin embargo, no había ni terminado de trazar un cuerpo femenino cuando el comunicador volvió a sonar.

Se levantó y su mirada recta con su ceño fruncido la impactó sobre su aparato. Apresuró su paso y volvió a presionar el botón -¿Qué se le ofrece?- su voz ahora no era temblorosa. Estaba decidida a demostrar un poco de furia ante aquel chistoso que jugaba con el auricular. _Pero qué rayos estarán haciendo los guardias de seguridad_ , pensó. Al no volver a obtener respuesta volvió a preguntar lo que ya había hecho con anterioridad. Enfadada y con un poco de angustia, guardo su celular en su bolso y salió de su departamento para descubrir quién era aquel bromista. Probablemente el peor error que pudo haber cometido en su vida.

No tomó el ascensor como solía hacerlo normalmente, tenía una dosis de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo… ella ya quería que aquella persona escuchará unas cuantas palabras. Pero al llegar al lobby del edificio se encontró con una sorpresa: no había nadie. _Qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí,_ un ligero escalofrío subió por su cuerpo y dejó caer el bolso al suelo.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?- una voz masculina hizo que se sobresaltara. Giro lentamente su cabeza y respiro aliviada al ver que era el señor Xiao Cheng, el encargado de seguridad nocturno.

-Oh señor Xiao Cheng...- otro suspiro salió de la boca de la castaña. Empuñó sus manos mientras frotaba la falda de su vestido.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- pregunto aquel anciano canoso mientras se arrodillaba para recoger el bolso de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias- logró articular Sakura –No sé si haya ocurrido algo malo. Realmente estoy muy confundida- la mirada del señor Xiao Cheng la animo a continuar –Alguien ha estado llamando por mi comunicador y he bajado a ver pero me he topado con que el lobby estaba solo- Xiao Cheng sonrió ampliamente, acción que desubicó un poco a Sakura.

-Lamento haberla preocupado pero ha habido problemas con el comunicador de otros propietarios por lo que han tenido que estar arreglando. Probablemente han presionado el botón que le corresponde al suyo- aquella explicación logró tranquilizar a Sakura haciéndola reír con ganas. Una risa llena de nervios y miedo.

-Vaya que me he portado un poco paranoica la noche de hoy- comentario que provocó que Xiao Cheng le hiciera compañía en sus risas.

-Sakura, realmente me sorprende el hecho de que a veces sueles ser un poco desesperada. Que digo poco, mucho- la voz de Shaoran irrumpió en el momento. Por fin había llegado su amigo.

-Xiao Lang- reprimió ella. Se acercó a él y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió cerezo?- preguntó mientras respondía a su abrazo. Pero Sakura no respondía -¿Sakura?

-La señorita Sakura ha tenido una noche llena de paranoia- respondió Xiao Cheng –Buenas noches señor Li.

-Buenas noches Cheng- saludo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro –Me alegro que alguien tan amable como usted este "protegiendo" y cuidando a mi amiga en sus momentos de drama queen- al escuchar aquello Sakura respingo y golpeo con su mano el brazo de su amigo.

-Oh calla, Shaoran- el aludido estalló en risas provocando en ella un poco de disgusto. Vaya que se había asustado.

-Bueno señor Xiao Cheng, nos retiramos. Nos esperaba una gran y buena velada.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida de aquel despampanante edificio. Iban aún sujetos el uno del otro, podrían pasar por ser una pareja perfecta. La manera en que se hablaban, se respetan, se buscaban y sobre todo, se protegían. Xiao Cheng no desvió la mirada de ellos en ningún momento, admiraba ese lazo que se tenían.

-Esperó que pronto se den cuenta que tienen enfrente a su persona especial- dicho esto, sonrió con ganas para después volver a sus actividades.

Pero de lo que ninguno se percató, fue de la mirada que los observaba con impaciencia a través de las calles oscuras.

 **Continuará...**

Sé que probablemente nadie haya leído el primer capítulo. De hecho tal vez solo una persona pero con eso me doy por bien servida: GRACIAS (L). Aquí esta el segundo capítulo! Si llegan a ver esto, porfi dejen review... No tenía ni idea de lo bonito que se siente que alguien lea y te de su opinión acerca de tu historia! Estoy un poco desvelada pues intentó adelantar en capítulos. Llevó hasta ahora cuatro capítulos y medio :D. Estoy muy muy inspirada. Deseo con toda mi alma que este capítulo sea de su agrada. Nos seguimos leyendo (si es que hay alguien por ahí... SNIF).

TAKECARE.

-HelenLC.


	3. Chapter 3

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

 **Capítulo 3**

Una exhausta Sakura volvía a su departamento alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Había tenido una extraordinaria velada con su querido amigo chino. Los eventos de tan cálida noche la habían relajado bastante de todo: del trabajo que tenía acumulado en su oficina y de lo ocurrido antes de irse a su cena.

Colgó su bolso en el perchero que tenía en la entrada de su cálido departamento. La feminidad y el estilo zen desbordaba en todo aquella estancia. Sakura se había esmerado en adecuarlo para su estancia en China, y así como ella era de sencilla para vestir se veía reflejado en su hogar. Entró a su alcoba: con unos delicados movimientos se deshizo de su prenda, abrió los cajones de su cómoda y saco su pijama, una linda bata de seda color rosa. Cepillo sus dientes, lavo su rosto y por fin, se recostó en su cama. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a reflexionar acerca de su día. De pronto las imágenes de la velada pasaron por su mente.

-Y dime Shaoran, ¿Qué ha sido de ti estos días?- preguntó Sakura mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Específicamente qué es lo que te interesa saber, cerezo- contratacó Shaoran.

-Oh no tengo nada en específico- y eso era una gran mentira de parte de la japonesa. De un tiempo atrás, Sakura se había preocupado bastante por la vida amorosa de Shaoran, y de hecho, había experimentado alguna clase de celos hacía las chicas que salían con su amigo. Shaoran al verla más distraída de lo normal decidió tomar el rumbo de la conversación.

-En realidad, si hay algo para contar- aquel comentario llamo la atención de la castaña haciendo que sus ojos verdes se posaran en los suyos color café.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- la mirada de Sakura expresaba preocupación y nerviosismo. Algo que Shaoran notó con claridad.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse- sonrió –Es sobre…- desvió su vista al suelo –Una chica- un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Shaoran, mientras que el alma de Sakura viaja del suelo al cielo mil veces. ¿Una chica?

-Ah si- balbuceó -¿Qué sucede con ella?- pregunto intentando sonreír.

-Su nombre es Akame… Akame Chang- el corazón de Sakura se detuvo. Akame Chang era una despampanante modelo que trabajaba en la línea de ropa donde ella diseñaba. Aquella mujer de cabello largo, lacio y con un mal tinte color rojo, ojos oscuros parecidos al cielo de la noche, poseía un cuerpo un tanto esquelético para el gusto de Sakura pero a pesar de ello, poseía aquella mujer una sensualidad envidiable por las demás mujeres, incluyendo a Sakura. Akame Chang salía con su querido amigo Shaoran –Salimos desde hace tres meses- dijo. Los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura se ampliaron mucho más, ¿tres meses? Pero si Shaoran no acostumbraba salir más de un mes con una mujer. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué sucedía con ella misma? Sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar y tuvo la sensación de comenzar a sudar frío –La he estado evitando estos últimos días- continúo Shaoran –Pero me he dado cuenta que empieza a importarme- Sakura notó como el sonrojo en su rostro deslumbraba más y no pudo evitar que una risa saliera de su boca -¿Qué sucede?- peguntó Shaoran.

-¿No me digas qué te estás enamorando?- la voz de Sakura sonó un tanto burlesca provocando que su acompañante bufará.

-Tal vez no enamorándome- negó Shaoran –Ese concepto de enamoramiento para mí es muy fuerte y tú lo sabes cerezo- la risa de ella aumento y el decidió ignorar sus burlas –El objetivo de esto es que quería pedirte un favor: tú conoces Akame y quiero, mas bien necesito, que me platiques de ella.

Sakura quedo totalmente confundida. Qué era lo que realmente Shaoran quería que hiciera.

-No comprendo

-Tú sabes- dijo Shaoran mientras alzaba sus hombros –Quiero saber la historia amorosa de ella- y fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Sakura. Todas las personas presentes voltearon a verlos pues ella estaba teniendo un ataque violento de carcajadas. Por su parte, Shaoran estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. ¿Qué coño le sucedía a su amiga?

-Vaya, vaya- logró decir Sakura –El gran Xiao Lang Li quiere que sea su detective. ¿Qué es a lo que le temes, eh?- Shaoran volteó sus ojos. No soportaba ser la burla de Sakura.

-Olvídalo- Sakura notó el cambio de voz en su amigo y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un poco dura con él. _Estúpido mecanismo de defensa_ , pensó.

-Discúlpame Shaoran- dijo mientras descansaba su mano sobre la de él. Shaoran la miró con un poco de desprecio –Es raro verte así- sonrió –Pero sí, prometo contarte lo que descubra de ella.

-Gracias- Sakura vio cómo es que los ojos cafés de Shaoran tenían un ligero brillo y la sonrisa en su rostro parecía un tanto cálida. De nuevo sintió una combinación de enojo y tristeza recorrer su sistema límbico. Qué estaba ocurriendo.

Sakura recargo su cabeza en la almohada. Estaba feliz de haber pasado rato con su amigo que tanto había extrañado pero a pesar de todo, se sentía un tanto confundida: todos esos sentimientos nuevos que comenzaban a llenar su alma eran raros para ella. No quería a Akame Chang cerca de su amigo, de eso sí que estaba segura pues sabía que ella no era una buena mujer para él. Era muy superficial, controladora, convenenciera y con una larga lista de traiciones a sus ex parejas. Pensó en comentarle todo aquello a su amigo pero lo había visto con una felicidad irradiante que se contuvo. Ya habría otra manera de que se enterará y que claro, tendría que ser rápido o alguien saldría lastimado y no precisamente sería ella. Se levantó de su cama para apagar la luz de su habitación cuando escuchó su celular sonar. Regresó su mirada hacia la pantalla de su aparato y sonrió al ver el nombre que la app de facetime marcaba. -Alguien con quien hablar-, dijo y deslizo su dedo sobre el touch.

-Hola Tomoyo- saludó.

-Hola Sakurita, tanto tiempo sin conversar- una chica que competía con la belleza de la castaña con una tez muy blanca cual marfil sonreía en la pantalla. Poseía unos ojos igual de grandes a los de Sakura pero de un color azul oscuro, cabello lacio de color negro con ciertos tonos morados que llegaba hasta su cintura. Tomoyo Daidouji era su fiel y leal amiga; aunque las unía algo más que amistad, eran primas del lado de sus madres. Ambas compartían la misma edad. Tomoyo era una chica igual de bella que su prima, su cuerpo era un poco menos ejercitado que el de Sakura, ella sólo practicaba yoga unas cuantas veces a la semana. Su nariz era delgada y respingada, con unos delineados labios de un color rosa cálido y unas mejillas un poco coloreadas de un rubor natural. Tenía un estilo bohemio para vestir diariamente, excepto para presentarse en su trabajo, en esos días de oficina, Tomoyo era toda una ejecutiva de "pe a pa". Vivía en su natal Japón trabajando en la gran empresa de juguetes que su madre pronto le heredaría. A pesar de las distancias, Sakura y Tomoyo continuaban con su fuerte amistad que tenían posiblemente desde bebés. A diferencia de Sakura, Tomoyo no era para nada distraída, tenía una capacidad de observación invaluable, un gusto inaudito por la música y la vida le había heredado una melodiosa voz. Lo que Sakura más admiraba de Tomoyo era la gentileza que acompaña su personalidad -¿Cómo haz estado?

-Que va Tomoyo, tengo salud y es lo importante- Tomoyo rio ante el comentario de su prima.

-Siempre soy tan oportuna para hablar ¿Verdad?- la castaña la observó por unos instantes y acertó con su cabeza. Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír -¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura no sabía por dónde empezar. Cómo explicarle a Tomoyo que empezaba a celar a Shaoran. Tomoyo la observaba por su celular: su prima se veía más distraída de lo normal. _¿Acaso…?,_ pensó Tomoyo pero fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga que empezaba a relatar su relato. La amatista no podía creer lo que veía: una Sakura muy ruborizada descubriendo nuevos sentimientos. Cuando al fin se terminó el relato, el rostro de Tomoyo perturbo a Sakura.

-Tomoyo- inquirió Sakura -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada importante- contesto con simpleza –A veces me sorprende el hecho de que sigas siendo un poco inocente ante todos estos temas del amor, Sakurita- la castaña solo volteo sus ojos. A veces su prima solía ser muy fastidiosa.

-Busco un consejo, gracias.

-¿Por qué tendrías que buscarlo? Todo está mas que claro: te empieza a gustar Shaoran Li- Sakura sintió como su mandíbula caía sin oponer resistencia y sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COSAS DICES?!- exclamó. Tomoyo soltó en carcajadas.

-Tranquila, Sakura. Eso es muy normal. Shaoran y tú han sido por un largo tiempo amigos, es normal que empieces a sentir algo por aquel guapo chino

-¡No es ni guapo!- volvió a exclamar una Sakura muy acalorada. _Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo yo_ , pensó, _Shaoran realmente es guapísimo._

-Si bueno, como digas- Tomoyo tenía una mirada de alegría –Mi pequeña Sakurita está enamorándose- sus ojos estaban brillando de la emoción mientras que Sakura comenzaba a fastidiarse más y más.

-Basta Tomoyo- aquel comentario más que petición sonó a orden –Mejor cuéntame de ti- pidió y cerró sus ojos mientras masajeaba su cien.

-Oh yo…- el rostro de Tomoyo cambió de ese tenue rosa a un rojo carmín, provocando en Sakura algo de curiosidad –Bueno yo- volvió a balbucear –Bueno, mejor míralo tú misma - comentó y alzo su mano derecha para mostrar su dedo anular. Sakura se llevó sus manos a la boca y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción: una pequeña sortija con un diamante estilo marquise adornaba el dedo de su prima.

-Tomoyo…- suspiró Sakura -¡Te has comprometido!- ambas chicas chillaron de la emoción.

-¡Sí!- gritó Tomoyo –Eriol me lo ha pedido esta noche- en su rostro solo había cabida para la felicidad. Su prometido, Eriol Hiraguizawa era primo segundo de Shaoran. El joven provenía de Inglaterra y, al igual que su primo, era un magnate de los negocios, solo que él se dedicaba a la venta de vinos.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, Tomoyo. Eriol y tú hacen una hermosa pareja, su matrimonio será bendecido por los Dioses- Sakura no podía dejar sonreír.

-Muchas gracias Sakurita, de verdad.

Las jóvenes continuaron hablando unos cuantos minutos, la llamada no duró mucho claro está, pues ambas tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar.

Cuando por fin Sakura apagó la luz de su alcoba, miro su reloj por una última vez. Se sorprendió por la hora que era: dormiría aproximadamente unas dos horas. Se enredó en sus sábanas y cerró sus ojos. La joven castaña sentía como el mundo de los sueños empezaba hacer estragos con ella, una relajación profunda comenzaba a llenar su interior pero todo aquello no duro mucho. Algo estaba por pasar. Algo que cambiaría la vida de Sakura para siempre.

 **Continuará...**

Holi! Otro capítulo más *changuitodewhatsapp* Tal vez se estén burlando porque subo y subo pero nadie lee esta historia pero bueeeee.. me gusta escribir y sobre todo me agrada el rumbo de está.

Pd. Hace mucho tiempo leí un fic sobre SyS donde había guerra en Japón pues un dictador de China se estaba apoderando de varios países. El fic no está terminado, de hecho solo son tres capítulos pero me agrado mucho:(. El último capítulo queda en que están en la preparatoria y como Shaoran es chino, se lo llevan pues China logra conquistar a Japón. LO HE BUSCADO CIELO, MAR Y TIERRA, SIGO SIN PODER ENCONTRARLO! Si alguien acaso me puede decir el nombre o lo ha leído, por favooooooor les pido que me ayuden!:/ Los apreciaría de más. Por su atención, gracias :).

TAKECARE

-HelenLC


	4. Chapter 4

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

Capítulo 4

Shaoran Li se encontraba en las penumbras de su alcoba. Boca arriba con su mirada ambarina fija en su techo. Reflexionaba acerca de su vida tanto laboral, familiar y amorosa. Cuánto tiempo tenía sin ir a visitar a sus hermanas, sus sobrinos y lo más triste, a sus padres. Pero sabía en el fondo que ellos comprendían pues el negocio que ambos le habían heredado no era algo fácil y no podía descuidarlo continuamente. _Pero una visita de vez en cuando no estaría nada mal_ , pensó, _ya habrán pensando que soy un mal hijo._ Desbloqueo la pantalla de su iphone y suspiró: tres llamadas perdidas de Akame Chang. Todo ese embrollo de la modelo lo tenía bastante confundido y es que aquella mujer era realmente guapa pero siempre volvía el causante de todas sus confusiones: cada chica con la que salía era inmediatamente comparada con ella, su querida amiga japonesa. Que conveniente era su ello*. Ninguna mujer hasta ahorita le podía llegar a los talones a Sakura. Ninguna competía con su belleza, su inteligencia, su forma de hablar y ni se diga de su esencia de mujer. Pero qué era lo que siempre hacía que buscará la personalidad de Sakura en su futura novia y en un largo plazo: a su futura esposa. –Demonios- maldijo en voz alta –Si no me duermo en este momento no podré levantarme temprano- pero simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos vagaban entre la imagen de Akame y la de Sakura, y no solo en Akame, en cualquier chica que se presentará ante su mente pero siempre –y esto era inevitable- los ojos verdes de Sakura aparecían sobre los de cualquier. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se removió entre las sábanas y se acomodó a su gusto, estaba decidido a conciliar el sueño. Ya mañana sería otro día para pensar en esas atrocidades. Como él solía llamarles. Pero su conciencia no pudo más. Tomo su teléfono de nuevo y tecleo un mensaje:

 _"Querida Akame:_

 _Lamento no haber llamado estos últimos días, he tenido bastante trabajo en la oficina. Prometo llamarte mañana a primera hora y en verdad esperó que aún me recuerdes. Por cierto, lamento la hora."_

Volvió a poner su celular en su mesa de noche y ahora sí que dormiría tranquilo. Pero ahí estaba ella presente en su conciencia. Esa mirada esmeralda lo observaba un tanto inquieta pero con esa sonrisa que solo ella poseía. Sonrisa que podía alejar a todos sus fantasmas y traerle paz, tranquilidad, serenidad… ¿Qué era lo que tenía Sakura que lo hacía sentirse así? Brinco en la cama ante el tono de llamada de su celular. _Akame_ , pensó. Lo tomó con su mano y sin voltear a ver la pantalla contestó la llamada.

-¿Diga?- preguntó.

-Xiao Lang- aquella voz no era de Akame. Era de ella: de su Sakura. Pero el tono de voz que había escuchado no era normal en ella. Algo la tenía perturbada. El vello de su piel se erizó y como acto seguido se sentó en su cama.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Alguien…- balbuceó –Alguien… alguien entró en mi departamento- un chillido corto y vago salió de su boca que en un falso intento la castaña intento callar. Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron como platos.

-¿Co-como sabes eso?- tartamudeo.

-Escuché la puerta principal abrirse, después pasos y supongo que por lo que oigo está removiendo mis cosas- la voz de Sakura transmitía miedo y que, por obvias razones, Shaoran lo estaba absorbiendo. ¿Qué intenciones traían con su amiga? –Tengo miedo, Shaoran.

-Tienes que colgarme, Sakura- consiguió articular –Debes llamar a emergencias.

-¡NO!- exclamó –Llame a ti porque me das tranquilidad

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Estoy acostada en mi cama, con trabajo pude alcanzar mi celular. No puedo moverme del miedo- de pronto, Sakura escuchó como aquel extraño que estaba en su departamento cesó sus pasos y unas carcajadas salieron de su boca. El corazón de la castaña se detuvo en seco. Comenzó a sudar frío, a temblar y sentía una dificultad para respirar -¿Oíste?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Al otro lado de la línea, se encontraba un Shaoran con las mismas actitudes y sensaciones que Sakura –Va a matarme- aquel pensamiento provocó en el ambarino que sus neuronas volvieran a funcionar. Sakura, su querida Sakura, estaba en peligro.

-Sakura debes de colgar- volvió a repetir –Debes llamar a emergencias- no era un comentario normal. Era una súplica.

-Quiero seguir escuchándote- reprochó ella –No sé qué haría si yo…- mordió su labio inferior –…Si yo dejo de saber de ti- el corazón de ambos se revolcó en su sitio pues a sus oídos llegó el sonido de una puerta abrirse. La persona había entrado al cuarto de Sakura.

-No hagas ruido- imploró Shaoran.

Pero Sakura no podía hablar y tampoco pensaba hacer algún movimiento. Deseaba con todo su ser que el individuo que se encontraba en su habitación al verla "dormida" se fuera. Sin embargo esas no eran las intenciones de aquel robusto hombre. Él iba por ella. Comenzó a caminar y sus pasos provocaban un ruido sordo en la habitación. Sakura cerró con fuerza sus ojos e imploró a los Dioses que la salvarán. Sentía la presencia de aquella persona frente a su cama. Por su parte, Shaoran ya se había levantado de la cama y caminado hacia el teléfono de su departamento. Iba a llamar el a emergencias. Pero su acción fue interrumpida cuando por el auricular escuchó una voz masculina.

-Sé que estas despierta- aquello provocó la muerte de Sakura por unos segundos y el desvanecimiento del alma de Shaoran -Y ahora por las buenas te pido que cuelgues el teléfono- la castaña no obedeció y el hombre pareció frustrarse –No quiero…-balbuceo -… No quiero hacerte daño, por favor- su voz sonaba a súplica –Eres una chica muy linda como para que acabes como las otras- concluyó en un chino algo torpe. Ni Sakura ni Shaoran eran dueños de sus cuerpos. Decidido llamo a emergencias y alejó su celular de su boca para que aquel imbécil no escuchará nada. Pidió el auxilio necesario y rugió que fueran con urgencia. Su amiga estaba en peligro.

Sakura pudo contar alrededor de unos cincuenta y cinco segundos cuando de repente sintió la fuerza del cuerpo del hombre caer sobre su delicado peso. Sakura gritó el nombre de su amigo y Shaoran supo lo que pasaba. Alarmado, empezó a maldecir hacia aquella persona pero nadie contestaba dirigiéndose directamente a él. Aquel hombre se levantó de la cama con Sakura pataleando en sus brazos. Con su mano derecha tomo el rostro de ella con fuerza haciendo que lo mirará. Unas facciones gruesas llegaron a los ojos de Sakura. Unos ojos oscuros, tan oscuros que no alcanzaba a ver su pupila. Sus cejas pobladas estaban relajadas, en su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz aterrorizante. Su nariz era regordeta y de una forma platirrinia. Poseía unos labios gruesos que parecían haber sido rasguñados varias veces. No era ni chino ni japonés. El desconocido –al cual Sakura en su mente comenzaba a llamar su verdugo- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro que para la castaña parecía un gesto un tanto bizarro. Abrió su boca y callo en el rostro de Sakura la respiración mal oliente de él.

-Eres más hermosa de cerca, Sakura- el cuerpo de ella se tensó. Sabía su nombre. Ella levanto su mano derecha para poder golpearlo a la cara pero el pareció ser más rápido que ella y sujeto su puño –Tal vez practiques ejercicio con exageración pero no tienes la fuerza que yo imagine- como pudo, Sakura desvío su mirada hacía el suelo y al parecer fue una acción que enojó al hombre -¡DEBES DE MIRARME A MÍ!- le reprochó –Yo soy tu dueño ahora y debes de mirarme a mí. A nadie mas que a mí- Sakura no pudo contener ya sus lágrimas. Comenzaron a caer unas tras otra por su fino rostro. Era su fin. –No llores, princesa- aquella manera de dirigirse hacia ella le provocó un asco –Verás que serás muy feliz- le sonrió –Lejos de ese- dijo con desprecio mientras dirigía su vista hacia el teléfono de Sakura que descansaba en la cama. Y de pronto ella recordó: en la línea estaba Shaoran.

-¡SHAORAN!- gritó. Y aquello le costó un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que hizo que callera inconsciente en la cama.

-¡No vuelvas hacer eso!- regañó su secuestrador al cuerpo de Sakura inconsciente. Todo aquel ruido alarmó a Shaoran, quien seguía gritando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. El hombre tomo el celular con sus manos y habló: -Olvídate de ella.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

-No- rio con maldad y lujuria –Ocupo de ella- y ante eso último aventó el teléfono al suelo haciendo que se abriera. Tomó el cuerpo de Sakura y lo cargó en sus brazos. Admiro aún más su belleza. Suspiró: por fin la tenía para él. Recorrió de arriba abajo su mirada sobre ella y se asustó al notar en su cabeza un pequeño hilo de sangre. Su frustración comenzó de nuevo apoderarse de él. Aventó de nuevo el cuerpo sobre la cama y en busca de tranquilidad, se aventó al suelo en una exagerada posición fetal.

-¡Ella se lo busco!- se gritó a sí mismo –Ella y su rebeldía. No entiende que conmigo va a ser feliz… descubrirá el amor- masajeaba su cien pero la culpa no podía más con él y comenzó a golpearse en la cabeza. ¡LE HABÍA CAUSADO DAÑO A SU MÁS GRANDE TESORO! A los cuantos segundos recordó que quizás aquel chino pudo haber llamado a la policía, por lo que obligó a su mente y a su ser, volver en sí para poder salir de ahí.

Tomó de nuevo a Sakura en sus brazos y olfateo su cuello para emborracharse de su aroma. Como el profesional que era se deslizo en silencio por el edificio y echo a correr por aquellas calles en silencio y oscuras de Hong Kong. Ya la tenía a ella y nada podía salir mal. De nuevo le había ganado a la torpe policía local, se decía así mismo.

Pero lo que el hombre no sabía es que se había metido con la persona más especial del poderoso magnate Xiao Lang Li.

Continuará...

*Ello: Sigmund Freud dividió a la conciencia en tres: el ello, el yo y el super yo. El ello raduce las necesidades del cuerpo a fuerzas motivacionales llamadas **pulsiones** (en alemán "Triebe"). Freud también los llamó **deseos**. Esta traslación de necesidad a deseo es lo que se ha dado a conocer como **proceso primario**. El Ello tiene el trabajo particular de preservar el **principio de placer** , el cual puede entenderse como una demanda de atender de forma inmediata las necesidades.

De nuevo por aquí. Sin mas que decir.

TAKE CARE!

-HelenLC


	5. Chapter 5

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

 **Capítulo 5**

Shaoran Li aventó con furia su celular contra la cama. Su cuerpo estaba apoderado de un temblor que no podía controlar. De su boca salió un grito de dolor combinado con furia mientras sus manos recorrían su cabello achocolatado. Su ser estaba siendo invadido por un sentimiento de impotencia: sentía que le habían arrancado a Sakura de sus brazos. Todo aquello le estaba provocando mareos, náuseas y ciertos principios de parálisis en sus piernas. Dejó caer su cuerpo boca abajo en su cama. Se abrazó así mismo e intento controlar sus respiraciones pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba totalmente acelerado y es que de tan solo en pesar en todas las atrocidades que le harían a Sakura, o tal vez, de las que ya estaba pasando. Sin darse cuenta otro grito salió de él y unas gruesas lágrimas a la par. Sentía su mundo caerse encima. Su pequeña Sakura. Su adorado cerezo. _Por favor Sakura sé fuerte… por ti, por tu familia y… por mí_ , pensó.

Se sentó al pie de su cama, limpió con dureza los restos de sus lágrimas y un largo suspiro salió de su boca. Comenzó a sentirse egoísta pues en vez de estar haciendo algo por Sakura, como un cobarde se había dejado vencer en la cama mientras lloraba como un infante. _Pero ya no más_ , se dijo así mismo. Desde ese momento no pensaría en otra cosa mas que recuperar a Sakura. Sacarla de aquel infierno que estaba a punto de vivir. No volvería a llorar, necesitaba ser fuerte para los demás. Necesitaba ser un pilar para la familia de Sakura, para sus amigos pero sobre todo para ella pues de seguro ella confiaba que él la buscaría y así iba hacer. Movería cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla, y llegará a ser necesario mataría por ella.

Buscó con desesperación el celular entre las sábanas blancas, necesitaba comunicarse con la persona que sabía podría ayudarle. Cuando al fin lo encontró, desesperado marcó el número correspondiendo. Tenía algo de vergüenza por el hecho de comunicarse tan temprano en la mañana pero, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Esperó impaciente el sonido de llamada hasta que por fin la persona indicada contestó.

-Buenos días joven Xiao Lang- aquel tono masculino de una persona mayor lo lleno de esperanza.

-Buenos días, Wei- el tono de voz de Shaoran perturbó un tanto a Wei: parecía que acabase de llorar. Pero lo que era aún más raro, era el hecho de que su joven amo llamará a tales horas. El jamás había sido tan desconsiderado para molestar a las personas. Su joven amor Xiao Lang ante sus ojos era el mejor hombre –Lamento por molestarle tan temprano.

-No es ninguna molestia, usted sabe que estoy para servirle- la voz de alguien tan cercano a él lo empezaba a tranquilizar -¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?- Shaoran volvió a entrar en trance, ¿Cómo se daban esas clases de noticias?, ¿Acaso se soltaban así como así?, ¿Tendría que explicarle acaso toda la historia ocurrida?

-Han secuestrado a Sakura- su voz se entrecorto al mencionar el nombre de su amiga. Toda aquella situación le causaba dolor pero tenía que controlarse. Se lo había prometido así mismo e indirectamente a ella.

-Xiao Lang…- Wei no podía creer aquello que su joven señor le decía. La señorita Sakura era una chica que no merecía esa situación -¿Pero cómo…?

-No lo sé- lo interrumpió Shaoran –Pero pasó y no hace más de una hora. Ella me marcó por teléfono pues escuchó alguien entrar a su departamento- Wei escuchó como la voz Shaoran se quebraba –Escuche todo Wei- continúo. El joven chino no se perdonaría nunca el ser tan débil en el momento en que su cerezo más lo necesitaba –Necesito de tu ayuda, sé que antes de servirle a mi familia fuiste uno de los mejores agentes de la PSC*. Ayudaste a capturar a los más poderosos de la mafia China y recuperaste a varias personas víctimas de un secuestro. También sé que decidiste retirarte de todo aquello pero te pido… te imploro tu ayuda. Tu ayuda para Sakura- concluyó.

Wei sabía que no había persona más importante para el joven Xiao Lang –fuera de su familia- que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Había presenciado el inicio de su amistad, como esta había madurado con el tiempo. El lazo que los unía a ambos no lo había visto en otro lado, y sabía sobre todo que entre ellos se podía sentir el amor más puro y sincero. Ya sea de amistad o de índole de pareja. No podía negarse ante aquella proposición a pesar que se había prometido a huir a todo ese mundo.

-Usted sabe que puede contar con mi apoyo- al oír eso, Shaoran agradeció a todos los Dioses por tener en su vida una persona tan fiel como lo era Wei. Sabía que aquel favor que le pedía era uno muy grande y aunque el orgullo de este estaba siendo quebrantado, no le importaba mucho. Ahora lo único que le importaba era Sakura.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco…

-Me imagino joven Xiao Lang- Wei sonrió en la oscuridad de su alcoba –Lo veré en cuanto pueda, pero primero debo hacer unas llamadas.

-Comprendo- dijo Shaoran –Esperó su llamada…

-Joven Xiao Lang- interrumpió Wei.

-¿Si?

-Intenté dormir. No podrá ayudar a la señorita Sakura si no está descansado- ¿Dormir? Wei podía pedirle lo que fuera excepto eso. Pero en ese momento no iniciaría una discusión. No había tiempo.

-Lo intentaré, Wei. De verdad lo intentare, nos vemos luego- colgaron.

Wei cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente. Comprendía el dolor por el que su joven amo estaba pasando. Lo primero que quiso hacer es salir de su casa en busca de Shaoran para poder darle su apoyo y pedirle o rogarle que llorará todo lo necesario pues sabía que todo ese dolor iba hacer absorbido en su alma porque así era Xiao Lang Li. Por los años, su joven amo había sido educado para ser fuerte, ser un líder y jamás demostrar ser débil. Educación en la que intervino mucho él. Había servido para la familia Li desde que tenía treinta y dos años, justo cuando decidió retirarse de todo el asunto de ser agente. Estuvo bajo el cuidado primero del matrimonio Li: Hieran e Ien. Pero al poco tiempo se convirtió en la mano derecha de Hieran Li, el papá de Shaoran. Cuando empezaron a nacer sus hijas se hizo cargo de conseguir las mejores institutrices para que las niñas de tan poderoso clan recibieran la mejor educación, pero cuando se supo del embarazo del pequeño Shaoran, la educación del heredero del clan, cayó sobre sus hombros. Wei sentía no estar listo para la gran responsabilidad que le dieron pero Hieran e Ien no confiaban en otro maestro, Wei se había convertido en otro miembro del clan Li. Cuando Wei conoció al recién nacido aquella noche de Julio supo de inmediato que lo criaría y educaría como al hijo que nunca tuvo. Por ello no pudo negarse ante su peculiar imploración, pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía dejar sola a la hermosa señorita Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomó de nuevo su celular y tecleó un número que pensó jamás volvería a utilizar.

-¿Wei?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-El mismo- ambos sonrieron.

-¿Qué sucede?- el hombre sentía una gran curiosidad.

-Será mejor que llames a tus mejores hombres. La familia Li y Kinomoto ocupan de tus servicios- al hombre de la otra línea le gustaba oír aquello, al parecer había unos cuantos traseros que patear.

Un joven chino tomó con apuro su chaqueta y cambió sus pantuflas azules por unos nike negros. Recogió las llaves de su BMW, bajo corriendo las escaleras de su edificio pues la tranquilidad de usar el elevador pondría sus nervios de puntas y se maldijo así mismo por haber decidido vivir en el último pent house. Al llegar al estacionamiento, los guardias de seguridad le saludaron extrañados por la hora qué era pero el sin darles alguna explicación, quito la alarma de seguridad y subió a su auto. Presionó a fondo el acelerador y arranco hacía el edificio de Sakura. De seguro la policía local ya estaría haciendo su trabajo. Manejo con rapidez y destreza las calles atestadas de Hong Kong. A diferencia de Sakura, él vivía en el centro y no a las fueras de la ciudad, por lo que a sus alrededor si había un ir y venir de coches. Pero el tráfico no sería un impedimento para que Shaoran Li llegará a su objetivo. Cuando por fin llegó, vio como en la entrada del edificio había dos patrullas de policía local y una estatal. ¿Tan poca gente en busca de su Sakura? Ya lo iban a escuchar esos incompetentes. El necesitaba mínimo a la interpol buscándola. Bajo de su auto y con un caminar un tanto parecido a un mafioso llegó hacía la entrada del edificio.

-No puede entrar señor- un policía de al menos unos 1.60 centímetros lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Acaso no sabe a quién se está dirigiendo?- pregunto Shaoran con un tono de altanería. El joven policía lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y negó sonriendo. _Otro junior más_ , pensó. Aquello puso a Shaoran de un humor jamás antes visto. Golpeó en la cara al policía, lo que atrajo la atención de los demás agentes.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó otro policía un poco más mayor. Shaoran gruñó. No tenía la paciencia para soportar todas esas trabas. El quería o necesitaba saber de Sakura.

-Señor- intentó explicarse el chino –Solo quiero saber cómo va el caso de Sakura Kinomoto- los agentes lo miraron extrañado. ¿Cómo sabía aquel hombre el secuestro que acababa de ocurrir en esa noche tibia de Septiembre? Entre ellos se miraron y uno de ellos tomó su radio.

-Señor Tian- Shaoran volteó a verlo mientras lo fulminaba con su mirada –Necesito que venga a la entrada del edificio- volteó a mirar a Shaoran –Creó que tenemos un sospechoso- aquello lo dijo tan bajo que Shaoran no logró escucharlo.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó -¿Podré recibir información?- los agentes no sabían qué hacer, pensaban que tal vez tenían frente a ellos el culpable de aquel secuestro. Algunos intentaban evitar que sus risas salieran de ellos: cómo podría ser aquel secuestrador tan tonto. Shaoran comenzaba a impacientarse. ¡¿A quién más tendría que golpear para poder recibir información?!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó una nueva voz que proveía de adentro del edificio.

-El señor…

-Li- lo interrumpió Shaoran –Li Xiao Lang.

-El señor Li- continuó el sujeto que había utilizado su radio –Quiere saber sobre el secuestro de Sakura Kinomoto, señor Tian.

-Vaya- alcanzó a decir aquel hombre de tez blanca, con facciones finas en su rostro, ojos rasgados y cabello negro, que al parecer por su vestimenta era el jefe de todos esos incompetentes -¿Cómo es posible que usted sepa tan rápido aquella noticia?- Shaoran notó para donde iba todo aquello.

-Yo hice la llamada- contestó con ligereza y continuó con la versión de su historia. La piel de alguno que otro agente se erizó ante el relato del ambarino. Pero el teniente Tian no le creía del todo.

-¿Y usted cree que con este cuento barato le voy a creer?- Shaoran frunció el ceño. Ojalá él hubiera sido el secuestrador de Sakura, al menos así sabría que estaría en buenas manos.

-Yo no la secuestre- dijo.

-Yo no hablé de que usted haya sido el secuestrador- el teniente Tian arqueó una ceja –Arréstenlo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA?!- exclamó Shaoran mientras forcejeaba con los policías que intentaban arrestarlo pero el señor Tian ya le había dado la espalda. Iba sonriendo mientras pensaba que ya había encontrado al secuestrador y podría deshacerse de aquel caso tan normal en esos días.

-Suéltenlo- una nueva voz masculina hizo presencia en la escena. Todos los presentes giraron su vista para conocer al recién llegado.

Pero no era uno, sino dos: dos hombres que vestían con sencillos trajes color negro y gabardinas cafés. Uno de ellos era alto, su cabello, cejas y bigote estaban repletos de canas provocándole un color blanco uniforme sobre ellos. Utilizaba unas gafas de armazón negro delgado y unas lentes en forma de círculo. Su nariz era respingada, sus labios eran delgados y su mirada expresaba sabiduría. A pesar de poseer una complexión delgada, su esencia provocaba que los demás le debieran respeto, y por último, aquel hombre respondía al nombre de Wei. El acompañante de este era de estatura más baja. Su cabello y sus facciones lo hacían ver más joven que Wei. Su aún era de un color negro libre de canas. Su rostro aún no era invadido del todo por las arrugas. Al igual que Wei, tenía en unos rasgos finos pero la diferencia era que aquel hombre no poseía bigote. Su esencia más que respeto, causaba miedo en los presentes. Su complexión era gruesa y sus hombros siempre los tenía tensados. A el realmente no le importaba causar temor a las personas con las que se rodeaba, de hecho, era algo que le agradaba.

Ambos hombres se acercaron hacia la escena con paso lento y con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Será mejor que suelten al señor Li o tendrán problemas- dijo Wei. Su acompañante sacó de su bolsa derecha un cigarro y lo prendió. Inhaló una buena bocanada de humo y lo libero de su garganta en forma de círculos.

-Me sigue sorprendiendo la forma en la que trabajan- dijo el desconocido por primera vez –Agarran al primero que les parece sospechoso para deslindarse del caso- su voz sonaba más altanera que de costumbre pero es que el detestaba a la gente incompetente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el teniente Tien.

-Mi nombre es Wei- la dulce voz del amigo de Shaoran invadió el ambiente –Y el gran señor que tengo alado se llama Tai Wong- sonrió –Todos podemos llamarle Tai.

-¿Tenemos que repetirlo por tercera vez?- dijo el señor Tai –Suelten de inmediato al señor Li. El verdadero secuestrador aún está en libertad haciéndole no se que a la señorita Kinomoto.

Los agentes soltaron de una a Shaoran. Al sentirse en libertad se acomodo de nuevo la chaqueta y se dirigió al señor Wei. Lo saludó con un apretón de manos y en su mirada le reflejo lo agradecido que estaba por contar con su presencia.

-Bueno- dijo Wei –Teniente Tien, nos gustaría hablar con usted- el aludido los miro con cierta inseguridad. ¿De dónde habían salido estas personas?

-Si claro- su voz no era del todo convincente

-A solas- recalcó Tai Wang. Los demás agentes voltearon a ver su jefe. El con un solo movimiento de su cabeza les indicó que podían retirarse.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó Tien al verse a solas.

-Somos agentes de la PSC- Tien abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello –El señor Wei y yo, más otros agentes que aún no llegan, venimos a participar o hacernos totalmente cargo, del caso Kinomoto- concluyó Tai.

-No tienen autorización para ello- se defendió Tien.

-La tenemos- dijo Wei –En este justo momento está llegando a su oficina y a su bandeja de correo.

Tien no entendía el interés por trabajar en el nuevo caso de secuestro. Había por lo menos la aparición de una mujer asesinada a la semana. ¿Qué tan importante era Sakura Kinomoto para el mundo?

-Queremos, teniente Tien- dijo Tai –Queremos pasar al departamento de la involucrada.

No podía negarse más a aquellos tres varones que al parecer querían involucrarse de lleno en el caso. Parecía que esta noche de verdad iba a trabajar. Afirmó con su cabeza y les empezó a indicar el camino hacía el departamento de Sakura. Shaoran al ver eso bufó. El conocía mejor que nadie el camino y el departamento de la castaña.

Al llegar vieron un desorden total. Todos los cojines de los sillones del departamento estaban regados por todos lados y uno que otro estaba roto. El secuestrador había sacado las fotos de sus respectivos portarretratos y había roto al menos unas tres. Sobre todo en las fotos que Sakura salía acompañada de Shaoran. Una tristeza volvió a invadir el cuerpo de Shaoran, se mareó un poco y la sensación de vómito creció por su garganta. Se sostuvo del sillón favorito de Sakura. Ya la comenzaba a extrañar.

-¿Qué opina usted del caso Kinomoto, teniente Tien?- preguntó Tai. La mirada de Shaoran se desvió de una de las tantas fotos de Sakura hacia Tai.

-Es un caso muy parecido a los otros- Tien tomó asiento. Su voz sonaba a resignación –El secuestrador aparece a media madrugada en la casa de su víctima y en menos de un mes aparece el cuerpo sin vida por alguna parte de la ciudad.

Shaoran ahogó un grito y empezó a odiar aquel jefe de policías. No tenía tacto, consideración ni amor por su profesión. El no buscaría a Sakura como a él quería. Pero tampoco podía hacerse de oídos sordos y no pensar en la posibilidad de que Sakura podía morir. O tal vez ya estar muerta. Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos de su cerebro. Él debía luchar por ella.

-Suena muy resignado teniente Tien- comentó Wei.

-Pueden llamarme Tien- el hombre masajeo su cien con determinación –Lamento haber sonado grotesco. En realidad estos casos son más frecuentes de lo que se creen. Cada noche al intentar dormir, todas las fotos de las mujeres desaparecidas aparecen en mi subconsciente. La mayoría de las veces me es imposible conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que ya he tomado todos los fármacos posibles para ello pero ahí siguen, todas esas mujeres que sufrieron un secuestro: unas ya han sido reportadas muertas mientras que otras siguen desaparecidas- silencio. –Escuchen: no sé quién sea Sakura Kinomoto, tampoco qué tan importante sea. Si es hija de un mafioso podrían decirme porque al igual que ustedes, me gustaría cuidar mi pellejo y hacer muy análisis cuidadoso de este caso- Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y los puños. El teniente Tien continuaba siendo un total imbécil.

-Teniente Tien- dijo Wei y Tien lo miró confundido –Me siento más cómodo llamándole así. La señorita Sakura Kinomoto no es hija de ningún mafioso ni algo por el estilo, puede quedarse usted tranquilo pero lo que realmente es, es una mujer querida por muchas personas…

-Al igual que todas las mujeres desaparecidas- lo interrumpió.

-Lo sabemos- la apacigua voz de Wei provocaba que Shaoran controlará sus instintos primitivos –Pero si la encontramos a ella, probablemente encontremos a las demás- concluyó.

-Queremos saber toda la información que usted tenga de los demás caso- ahora era el turno de Tai de hablar –Buscaremos similitudes que haya entre una mujer y otra. Eso nos ayudará a entender un poco la mente de nuestro secuestrador.

-¿Con qué objetivo?- preguntó Shaoran. Los tres señores sonrieron.

-Nos dará pistas joven Xiao Lang- contestó Wei –Sobre qué persona buscar.

-Al igual que nos irá haciendo descartar demás personas…

Shaoran observaba como aquellos tres hombres implicados en la búsqueda de su Sakura hablaban animados y de pronto sintió que no encajaba ahí. Parecía que estaban en una clase de videojuego. Veía como Wei lo miraba de reojo, era notorio que estaba preocupado por él. _Por mi no te preocupes Wei_ , pensó, _es Sakura quién debe preocuparte._ Se levantó de su asiento y en silencio caminó hacia la recámara de ella. Al abrir su puerta el perfume de ella invadió sus fosas nasales. El color rosa claro que tenían aquellas paredes le recordó a la primera vez que la vio:

 _Era el primer día de universidad. Shaoran se sentía impaciente sentado en la silla rodeado de demás personas desconocidas para él. Deseaba poder pasar desapercibido pero eso simplemente sabía, era imposible. Él era oriental. Un joven oriental rodeado mayoritariamente de personas americanas. Cómo se había convencido de estudiar tan lejos de casa. Agradecía a los Dioses y a sus padres que Wei lo haya acompañado en ese cambió de su vida, no importaba que solo se fuera a quedar los primeros meses. Para intentar relajarse saco de su mochila su libro favorito, "Viejos cuentos chinos". No duró mucho tiempo releyendo aquellas historias que le recordaban mucho a su infancia, cuando el aula quedó completamente en silencio. Levantó su vista para investigar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y se sorprendió al ver que el profesor encargado de esa clase ya había hecho acto de presencia. Cerró su libro y comenzó a prestar atención. El profesor hablaba sobre la importancia de su clase, de los objetivos que se verían, del plan de estudios y demás características que tenían que ver con su manera de impartir enseñanzas, cuando de repente, se escucharon unos débiles toquidos en la puerta. Un murmuro se comenzó a expandir en el aula. Shaoran por su parte solo bufó. Odiaba con mil soles la impuntualidad. ¡Que manera de empezar la universidad! El profesor un poco malhumorado caminó hacia la puerta y Shaoran no pudo evitar sorprenderse: una joven japonesa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, un poco agitada, sonreía con pena detrás de la puerta._

 _-Lamento llegar tarde- se disculpó –Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto._

 _-Señorita Kinomoto- habló el profesor –Esperó que sea la última vez de su imprudencia- Shaoran pudo notar como el rostro de la chica tornaba un color rojo carmín._

 _Aquella joven caminó por los pasillos y se sentó a unos tres asientos de dónde él se encontraba. Sacó de su mochila una carpeta blanca y una pluma rosa. Escuchó como el profesor carraspeaba. Supuso que era para llamar la atención del alumnado._

 _-En vista de que hemos sido interrumpidos- sus ojos se impactaron con la figura de la castaña –Ahora, deseo que su atención sea hacia a mí, por favor- el profesor continuo hablando._

 _Al finalizar la clase, todos salieron rápidamente por el pasillo. Shaoran guardo sus cosas con la pulcritud que todo Li poseía. Colgó su mochila en su hombre derecho y camino hacia el pasillo. Revisó su horario y mapa para localizar el aula de la siguiente clase. Al llegar, vio todos los asientos ocupados exceptos dos de atrás. Se sentó en el último de la fila y clavó sus ojos hacia la ventana. Se veía un día tranquilo y fresco. De pronto una cierta japonesa entró al salón muy sonriente, ocupando el asiento que estaba enfrente de él. El nuevo profesor entró y justo como había ocurrido anteriormente, todos guardaron silencio. La clase transcurría con naturalidad._

 _-Bueno jóvenes: ahora quiero que anoten unos conceptos en sus libretas. Pido de favor que los investiguen, mañana hablaremos sobre ellos- todo el alumnado comenzó abrir sus mochilas, cuando de pronto una estruendosa risa se escuchó por el salón. Sakura Kinomoto estaba envuelta en un ataque de risa. -¿Señorita?- cuestionó el profesor -¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

 _-Lo lamento- articulo Sakura entre risas y sonrojos –Olvidé mi mochila en la otra aula- se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia el aula anterior._

 _Todos se quedaron pasmados. Aquella chica sí que se estaba luciendo._

 _-Bueno- dijo el profesor –Esperemos que su compañera…_

 _-Kinomoto- anunció Li._

 _-Gracias- continuó el profesor –Que su compañera Kinomoto encuentre su mochila- y así fue. Una Sakura avergonzada entró al aula con su mochila color rosa en sus manos. Se sentó en su silla terriblemente avergonzada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y la absorbiera._

 _Shaoran sonrió. Aquella castaña sí que era todo un caso._

-¿Joven Xiao Lang?- la voz de Wei lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-¿Si?

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Shaoran no quería que Wei lo viera débil. Y no era que Wei no haya visto llorar a Shaoran. Muchas veces lo vio llorar de niño al ser atacado por las burlas de sus hermanas, las veces que caía de su bicicleta, cuando llegaba a fallar en sus entrenamientos de artes marciales o con la espada, pero esas cosas habían sido niñerías. Él no podía llorar en esas situaciones. Debo ser fuerte por ella, se repetía así mismo.

-Claro…

-No finja conmigo- la mano de Wei poso sobre el hombro de Shaoran –Desahóguese.

-Estoy bien, Wei- tenso su cuerpo y miro a su fiel acompañante a los ojos –Dentro de lo que cabe- sonrió. Wei no soportaba ver a su joven amo destrozado. No importaba lo mucho que él se esforzaba en fingir valentía. Lo conocía muy bien y aunque no fuera así, solo bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos: el ámbar de ellos no era el mismo.

-Necesitamos hablar con la familia de la señorita Sakura- Shaoran se tensó aún más. ¿Cómo le explicaría aquello a su padre? De verdad que hasta este momento había sido tan egoísta.

-¿Es muy necesario? Quería tratar solucionar esto lo más rápido posible sin necesidad de meter a su familia.

-Es muy necesario joven Xiao Lang. Es requerible saber si su familia no tenía alguna clase de enemigos que puedan haber cobrado venganza con Sakura o bien, estar involucrados en círculos no muy buenos.

-Tu bien sabes que el padre de Sakura es profesor en la universidad local de Tomoeda y se encarga de investigaciones de índole arqueológico.

-¿Su hermano?- Shaoran bufó.

-Su familia es buena, Wei. Lo sabes

-Es solo un protocolo, joven Xiao Lang- Shaoran comprendía todo aquello, pero él quería agilizar las cosas.

-De acuerdo, entiendo. Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana llamaré a Japón.

-Gracias- Wei se alejó de Shaoran y caminó a la puerta para reunirse con los demás agentes.

-¿Wei?- el aludido se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a su joven amo –Esta viva, ¿Verdad?- sonrió.

-Esperemos que así sea- ahora Shaoran era quién sonreía. Pero aquello no lo tranquilizaba del todo. Necesitaba pruebas.

 **Continuará...**

Puede que parezco patético pero aquí de nuevo subiendo capítulo en vez de estar estudiando :D.

TAKECARE!

-HelenLC


	6. Chapter 6

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LENGUAJE Y ACCIONES OBSCENAS. SU LECTURA ESTA BAJO SU PROPIA CONCIENCIA. NO ME JUZGUEN (A).

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

 **Capítulo 6.**

El café _buongiorno_ comenzaba a recibir a sus primeros clientes del día. Los meseros iban y venias con las charolas atascadas de diferentes platos de comida. Algunos llevaban una gran variedad de rebanadas de pastel, con sus respectivas tazas de leche caliente, café negro o latte. Otros llevaban la diversidad de platillos de huevo que el restaurante les ofrecía: desde exquisitos omlettes hasta los que eran combinados con salchichas. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por grupos de amigas, alguna que otra pareja de jóvenes, matrimonios solos y unos tantos acompañados de sus pequeños hijos. El ambiente del café era acogedor. De él siempre se inhalaba el olor a comida recién hecha y a pulcritud.

Solo que esa mañana había una minúscula diferencia: la esencia de una chica japonesa no invadía el lugar.

Su joven pretendiente observaba la mesa de dos pegada a la ventana ocupada por un anciano que leía un viejo libro. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a su adorada chica? Pasaba el trapo con pereza a las demás mesas que acaban de ser desocupadas con su ceño fruncido. Ella jamás faltaba por su pastel y su taza de café.

-¿Joven?- exclamó una mujer de unos treinta años de edad. El mesero chino desvió su mirada y sonrió. Era hora de hacer su trabajo.

Caminó con elegancia hacia la señora que había pedido su atención. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar hacia el sitio, una mano que se acomodó sobre su hombro izquierdo lo detuvo. Volteó con interrogación en su mirada y unos hombres misteriosos lo observaban con astucia.

-¿Usted es el joven Joon?- preguntó Wei.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- la situación le incomodaba.

-¿Cuál era su relación con la señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó Tai. El cuerpo de Joon se tensó.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?- preguntó alarmado.

-Veo que se refiere hacia ella con su nombre de pila- interno Wei -¿Se tenían ambos confianza?- preguntó.

-No- contestó con desilusión –Ella acostumbra venir todos los días a desayunar al café. Suele sentarse justo en aquella mesa- señalo con su dedo a la mesa que ahora estaba ocupada por una joven pareja. Un mal presentimiento creía en su interior.

-¿Está enamorado de ella?- pregunto Tai con brusquedad. Joon dudo unos segundos. Sabía que gustaba de admirar a Sakura pero no estaba seguro si el término correcto era el estar enamorado.

-No lo sé- confesó. Los hombres se miraron dudosos –Es una chica muy guapa pero jamás me ha dirigido la palabra que no sea para pedir su comida y pagar su cuenta- los hombres sonrieron.

-Si sabe algo más de ella, háblenos- dijo Wei mientras le alzaba una pequeña tarjeta blanca. Joon miro la tarjeta y frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- volvió a cuestionar.

Tai saco de su gabardina el periódico de hoy y se lo entró al joven.

-Tal vez esto conteste su pregunta joven Joon- sonrió –Por cierto, ¿Qué estaba haciendo hoy en la madrugada?- el joven Joon se sonrojo un poco.

-Estudiaba para mi examen de cálculo diferencial- dicho esto último, los hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos y salieron del establecimiento.

Joon abrió el periódico y tras leer con rapidez lo dejo caer al suelo. La chica que trabaja con él se acercó con preocupación y rejunto el periódico.

-¿Qué sucede Joon?- preguntó mientras abría el periódico para leerlo por sí misma.

-Sakura Kinomoto, la japonesa… fue secuestrada.

 _"Un nuevo caso de secuestro hacia una femina se ha presentado el día de hoy -7 de Septiembre- alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. La mujer ha sido arrebatada de su propio departamento por el hombre que despertado temor por el género femenino en la ciudad. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. De nacionalidad japonesa. Trabaja como diseñadora en la famosa línea de ropa JJ's Watson. Pedimos de favor si la ha visto llamar a los siguientes números: 4447-8830-3913._

 _De nuevo le volvemos a recordar que, si usted es mujer, no ande sola por las calles en la noche. Intente viajar acompañada y no uso ropa atrevida. No establezca conversación íntima con algún extraño, mucho menos revele información como domicilio, número telefónico o cuenta bancaria. Transite con pocos objetos de valor y sobre todo, al llegar su hogar, asegúrese de cerrar bien todas las puertas de ventanas. Si ve algo sospechoso llame a emergencias: 078. La policía no tardará en llegar hasta donde usted se encuentre._

 _Hombres: cuiden a sus mamás, hermanas, esposas, hijas, tías… en fin, a todas las mujeres que los rodeen._

 _Los despide su reportera: Helen LC."_

Sakura se sentía adolorida. Su cuerpo no le respondía del todo. Se removió en su sitio y una punzada de dolor le provino de su cabeza. Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia la zona de color, apretando y sobando. No entendía realmente que ocurría. Recordaba haber hecho su rutina normal del jueves. Tal vez había hecho cardio de más, se cuestionó unos segundos. Pero y entonces a qué le adjudicará el dolor de cabeza. Recordó también haber ido a cenar con Shaoran. Probablemente bebí más de lo necesario y ahora tengo resaca, pensó y sonrió débilmente mientras maldijo a su amigo por siempre convencerla de beber esas cuántas copas de más en plena semana laboral. Abrió lentamente sus bellas gemas verdes y sus pupilas hicieron unos movimientos rápidos, asombradas por la visión que estaban recibiendo. No se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Se sentó de una, ignorando todo el dolor que le provocó aquel movimiento tan rápido. Sus ojos inspeccionaron con sumo cuidado el lugar donde se encontraba: era un cuarto de algunos 25 metros cuadrados, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color grisáceo, poseía unas dos ventanas pero el vidrio de ambas estaba pintados con pintura negra, al fondo vio una puerta de metal mientras que alado de esta había un cuarto más pequeño que supuso era un baño, el cuarto estaba repleto de muebles viejos, entre otros objetos que parecían estar en su totalidad dañados. En el ambiente fluía un olor a humedad, suciedad y pudrición. Y así como el agua de mar se abre paso en la orilla de la playa, el recuerdo de su tormentosa madrugada se abrió paso en su mente. Ella había sido secuestrada.

Un fuerte chillido salió de su garganta y se levantó hacia la puerta. Comenzó a golpearla mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Sabía dentro de su ser que aquello no causaría alguna diferencia, pensaba que probablemente la puerta daba hacia otro cuarto, donde podría estar su secuestrador. Pero eran sus instintos primitivos que la estaban haciendo actuar así. No podía quedarse sentada, cruzarse de brazos y esperar la hora de su muerte. Ella no se jactaba de ser cobarde.

-No… no lo hagas- la petición de una tierna voz, hizo que se detuviera y volteará hacia atrás.

Justo enfrente donde se había despertado se encontraban tres mujeres escasas de ropa que la miraban con nerviosismo. Una con su cabello negro trenzado, ojos azules y de un aspecto inglesa parecía ser la mayor de las tres, abrazada a ella tenía a una niña de unos quince años de edad, en sus ojos se observaba el terror vivido de aquel lugar, su cabello castaño y con algunos destellos dorados que llegaba a los hombros se veía enredado, aquella joven mujer poseía unos ojos amielados, en su rostro se encontraban dibujados unos hematomas levemente verduzcos, su labio inferior estaba roto, su cuerpo poseía una complexión delgada pero poco saludable. Parecía que llevaba días sin alimentarse correctamente. La tercera mujer era la que se encontraba en peores condiciones: la piel blanca de su cuerpo estaba invadido de hematomas y mordidas a color vivo, solo llevaba puesto un brasier y una pantaleta. Las facciones de su rostro estaban totalmente destruidas pues estaba inflamado en consecuencia de todos los golpes que probablemente había recibido, lo único que se podía admirar de él eran sus lindos y curiosos ojos rasgados color ámbar. Sakura se estremeció ante él recuerdo de cierta persona. Su cabello negro estaba también destruido, un lado estaba más corto que el otro. Aquella mujer tenía su mirada en el suelo. Sakura pudo sentir la pena y asco que tal vez la mujer sentía hacia ella misma se poseía. Se acercó a ella con paso lento. Vio como las tres se tensaban y no entendía por qué. Ahora las cuatro estaban en la misma situación infernal.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Kumiko Lu- contestó la más joven de ellas y por el tono de su voz se percató que había sido ella quien la había detenido con anterioridad. –Ella es Margaret- dijo mientras sus ojos señalaban a la mujer que la estaba abrazando. La castaña esperó a que continuará pero pronto se dio cuenta que no sería el caso.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- se presentó –Se agacho a la altura de la mujer que no había sido presentada -¿Tu quién eres cariño?- le preguntó mientras tomaba una de sus manos. La mujer asombrada, alzó sus ojos a los de Sakura.

-Siu- contestó con un hilo de voz para después retirarse del circulo llendo a gatas hacia otro rincón. Sakura se quedo perpleja y a la vez un miedo creía en su interior. ¿Qué le deparaba ahora a ella?

-Discúlpala- habló Margaret –Ha tenido unos terribles días- Sakura volteó a ver aquella mujer. De cerca pudo observar mejor sus rasgos y concluyó ahora con asertividad que ella era inglesa. Su chino era muy torpe. Margaret lucia entera y sin ninguna marca de golpes pero sus ojos no podían mentir, en ellos había miedo y angustia. Se preguntaba así misma que clase de cosas horrorosas habían vivido ya.

Unos pasos sordos se escucharon acercarse. Siu chilló fuerte y se abrazó a sí misma. Kumiku se abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Margaret, mientras que esta última no cambio su expresión corporal. Aquello extraño a Sakura. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el hombre que había conocido en la madrugada se presentó ante ella de nuevo. Su rostro parecido al de un perro de pelea dibujaba una sonrisa bizarra. Pero un perro de pelea jamás lastimaría por gusto. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado color azul y una playera tipo sport color caqui con algunas manchas de comida. Calzaba unos tenis new balance blancos que parecían haber sido comprados en los años noventa. Tenía una barba de días y en su rostro bajaban unas gotas de sudor. Junto sus manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Esos modales no van con usted- escupió Sakura. Las mujeres la miraron alambras. La nueva chica no sabía con quién se metía. El hombre solo se limitó a sonreír. Lo que las asustó aún más. ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias?

-Veo que ya te despertaste princesa cerezo- aquello le provocó un gran asco a Sakura. –Esperó hayas descansado muy bien que tendrás un día bastante ocupado- el cuerpo de la castaña se tensó. El hombre comenzó acercarse hacia ella a paso lento y en su rostro se miraba cierto aire lujurioso. Sakura le hizo caso a sus instintos y comenzó a moverse hacia atrás. El hombre frunció su ceño -¿¡Por qué siempre me tienen miedo!?- gritó, provocando que las cuatro presas que tenía brincaran en su sitio. Apresuró su paso y con un solo brazo jalo las piernas de Sakura atrayéndola hacia a ella. –No huyas- gruño.

-¡Déjame!- alcanzó a gritar Sakura.

Pero aquel horroroso hombre ignoró su orden. Con una fuerza brutal rompió la bata de dormir que llevaba puesta dejando en libertad su piel blanca. Su secuestrador abrió los ojos como platos al observar aquel cuerpo cubierto con una exquisita lencería negra. Sakura ruborizó e intento en vano deshacerse del agarro de su verdugo, pero él no iba dejar que ocurriera. Comenzó a subsionar los labios rosas de Sakura haciendo unos ruidos grotescos provocando el asco en todas las presentes. Bajo con violencia por las mejillas hasta el cuello de Sakura, dejando a su paso unas marcas horríficas a la vista de un ojo humano. El hombre estaba de más excitado: por fin tenía a la princesa japonesa de ojos verdes para él. La castaña como en acto de desesperación golpeo con sus puños cerrados la espalda del hombre pero parecía que él ni se daba cuenta de sus golpes. Estaba en un trance y su cerebro solo estaba secretando adrenalina. Aquello lo llevaba casi al éxtasis. La sensación de tomar a una mujer a la fuerza le agradaba, era mejor que cualquier otra droga. Levantó a Sakura entre sus brazos y con voracidad arrancó el sostén con su boca. Mordisqueo fuertemente los pechos de Sakura, provocando en ella unos gritos de dolor. Seguía forcejeando ante el hombre, su vida e integridad dependían de ello. Sakura cerró sus ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla. No podía creer que un desconocido estuviera robando toda su pureza. Sintió de pronto como el hombre la aventaba hacia un rincón. Abrió sus ojos y vio como el hombre con desesperación se desabrochaba el cinturón para después bajar sus pantalones. Escuchó como un grito ahogado salía de la garganta de una de las tres mujeres que había aparte de ella. Volteó a verlas. Siu tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Kumiku miraba toda aquella escena con ojos llorosos y Margaret la seguía sorprendiendo, su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción. Una fuerza descomunal azoto contra ella. Sentía como el aire salía de sus pulmones y se sintió sofocada. El hombre buscaba con furia y desesperación sus labios, ella con la misma desesperación de él le volteaba la cara. Sentía unas ganas de vomitar. El hombre cansado de buscar, bajo por su cuerpo y comenzó a besar –a su atroz manera- el abdomen plano de la castaña. La cara de Sakura era de horror. ¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba mil veces. Cerró sus puños y de nuevo comenzó a golpear al hombre pero ahora en su cabeza. El hombre confundió aquello con seducción, provocando que mordiera ahora los muslos de Sakura. Ella gritó con fuerza y lo maldijo. Sin deberla ni temerla, había excitado más al hombre haciendo crecer su erección. Y la castaña lo sintió. El hombre se detuvo y subió hacia el rostro de Sakura. La miró con admiración y le sopló en el rostro. El aliento horrible lleno las fosas nasales de Sakura y sin poder evitarlo el vómito subió por su garganta para salir por su boca. Aquello enfureció al hombre y le golpeó en el rostro.

-Maldita bastarda- gruñó –¿Así es como me lo agradeces?- jaló a Sakura y apretó su rostro obligándola a verlo a los ojos –Yo que he sido lo más tierno contigo- el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar. Estaba horrorizada –Ahora no tendré consideración de ti.

El hombre volvió aventar a Sakura al suelo. Ella busco protección con su mismo cuerpo abrazándose a sí misma pero él fue más rápido: se quitó con destreza su bóxer y restregó su miembro en el delicado rostro de Sakura. Ella ahogo un grito. Tal vez si se comportaba de manera sumisa podría hacer que el hombre se retirará. Pero eso no iba hacer así. Él era un enfermo. Con su mano derecha apretó de nuevo el rostro de Sakura y con la izquierda abrió su boca. Lo seguido fue horroroso para ella, el comenzó a introducir en su boca su miembro. Ella sentía morirse. Hasta que el ya no pudo controlar más su deseo. Acostó con brusquedad a Sakura en el suelo, con sus manos se deshizo de la pantaleta y ella tenso su cuerpo al saber lo que sucedería. Su secuestrador sin cuidado ni pulcritud entró en ella. Sakura gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sentía como era desgarrada por dentro. El abrió aún más sus ojos y amplió su sonrisa. Había tomado a una virgen. Comenzó a entrar y salir de Sakura con rapidez. Ella ya no sentía fuerza, así que optó por desviar su mirada hacia aquellas mujeres en busca de apoyo. Las miro, pero la única que le regresó la mirada era Margaret. Aquella señora inglesa la miraba con tristeza, veía como de los ojos de Sakura brotaban unas gruesas de lágrimas que recorrían su tan afilado rostro. Sintió pena por ella y por todas. Comenzó a rezar a su Dios para que todo esto acabará pronto, que Sakura resistiera ante aquel primero encuentro con su nuevo verdugo y que no perdiera la fe en ningún momento.

Sakura ya no era dueña de sí misma. Nomás podía sentir la fuerza con la que su secuestrador la estaba tomando. Lloraba de pena y tristeza. Todo lo que ella había guardado para el amor de su vida que aún no había encontrado. La pureza de su cuerpo la estaba robando el peor hombre del mundo. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse de nuevo y un dolor aún más fuerte invadió su parte baja. Chilló. El hombre le escupió en la cara y le gritó que si no se quedará quieta la haría sufrir aún más. La castaña deseo morir en ese momento. No podía seguir viviendo con el recuerdo de esta nueva situación que estaba marcando su vida.

De pronto, sintió como el hombre disminuía la fuerza de sus movimientos. Ya no eran tres estocadas en un solo segundo, ahora con trabajo y conseguía realizar una. Escuchó un gritó de alegría y una carcajada invadió su oído externo. El malnacido había llegado al éxtasis. Se levantó como llegó y salió de la habitación. Como pudo, Sakura buscó de nuevo su pantaleta y se la volvió a poner. Ajusto de nuevo a su pecho el brasier y brinco al ver que la puerta se abría de nuevo. El hombre entró a la habitación con sus manos ocupadas: en ellas llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga. Se agacho a la par de Sakura y se la extendió.

-Vístete, princesa- ordenó. Sakura dudó en tomarla pero no quería sentirse desnuda. Aunque ya se sentía así en su alma. La jalo con furia y se vistió. Vio como el hombre movía sus fosas nasales como si estuviera olfateando algo. Los ojos oscurecidos de él se enfocaron en la pantaleta de Sakura. ¿Qué era lo que veía? Lo imitó y se sorprendió al ver su pantaleta bañada en sangre. El hombre se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a morderse el labio. –Ves lo que me haces hacer- la reprimió –Yo no quería lastimarte- gruñó –Pero tú eres tan rebelde.

Sakura no entendía lo que sucedía, lo único que le preocupaba era morir desangrada o adquirir una infección. El hombre se levantó bruscamente y salió de la habitación. En unos cuantos segundos regresó con un par de pantaletas limpias. Con una delicadeza que extraño a Sakura, hizo la labor de un padre y cambió su pantaleta por una limpia. De pronto se sintió mareada y abochornada. Lo odiaba. Aquel bastardo le sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a ella.

-Descansa, te lo mereces. Estuviste fantásticas- le beso los labios.

Al salir del cuarto, Sakura escupió y volvió a vomitar. Miro con desprecio a las demás mujeres y se preguntó el por qué ninguna había hecho nada para ayudarla. Se dirigió a gatas a un rincón lejos de ellas y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sentía morirse. Ella misma se decía que había perdido el valor como ser humano y que merecía la muerte. Se acomodó en posición fetal y comenzó a aguantar la respiración. Tal vez podría morir ahogada en ese infierno y jamás tener que darle la cara a alguien. Nadie se enteraría de lo que tuvo que pasar. Ella se llevaría a la tumba el secreto de la vergüenza. Contaba segundos mientras mantenía su boca cerrada y con una mano le cerraba el paso a su nariz para inhalar aire. _Por favor señora muerte, llévame contigo_ , deseo.

 _"Cerezo…",_ la voz de Shaoran invadió su mente. _¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?,_ en su locura, Sakura sonrió. Ya comenzaba a delirar. _"¿Crees que sería capaz de vivir sin ti?"_ , Sakura abrió sus ojos y ante ellos estaba la imagen de su Xiao Lang.

-Shaoran…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-El mismo- sonrió. –Deja de hacer estupideces y vuelve a respirar.

-No quiero seguir viviendo, esto va más allá de….

-¿Ni siquiera por mí?- reprochó Shaoran. Sakura lo miró estupefacta. –A veces eres una tonta, Sakura- Vio como el castaño se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba –Debes de ser fuerte, pronto saldrás de aquí. No pierdas la fe, por favor.

El alma de Sakura se desvaneció y un grito de horror fue lo último que logró escuchar.

 **Continuará...**

Realmente no sé si esto es muy fuerte. Si llego a dañar su integridad... me disculpó de antemano. SALUDOS PARA USTEDES DOS (L), son los mejores por seguirme la cura! :D.

TAKECARE!

-HelenLC


	7. Chapter 7

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

 **Capítulo 7**

El Doctor Touya Kinomoto sostenía la delicada mano de una tierna niña que recibía su dosis de quimioterapia. Los ojos verdes de su "pacientita" –que increíblemente le recordaban a su hermana- lo miraban expresando dolor y desesperación. Unos ojos a borde del llanto. "Tal vez tus ojos pequeña Sumiko, son los que me hacen romper la barrera médico-paciente", pensó. Probablemente, si los ojos de Sakura fueran los que lo estuvieran viendo de esa manera, no lo soportaría. Touya realmente tenía una gran empatía hacia aquella niña enferma.

-Doctor Kinomoto- le llamó su fiel enfermera y asistente Noikaro. Ella esperó por una respuesta que en el fondo no obtendría. Algo que caracterizaba al flamante oncólogoco era su seriedad y dedicación en su labor –Le llaman de patología- dijo la enfermera con toda tranquilidad. Touya la miró unos segundos y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sumiko, ¿Recuerdas a la enfermera Noikaro?- la niña afirmó –Bien, me han pedido que me presenté en otro departamento. Ella se quedará contigo. No tardaré mucho- la pequeña Sumiko intentó sonreír. Touya frenó sus ganas de besarle en la frente. Culpó a Sakura por apreciar tanto a su paciente.

Al salir del pabellón oncológico llamó la atención del grupo de pasantes de enfermería. Un hombre alto, de tez bronceada, cabello café oscuro bien peinado, rostro delgado con facciones masculinas, ojos cafés claros, espalda ancha con un torso bien ejercitado. Cualquier mujer voltearía a observar a tan despampanante Doctor. Él sabía muy bien que en el hospital robaba más de un suspiro pero ni se inmutaba ante cualquier insinuación de índole sexual. Sus ojos y su corazón eran solo para una persona.

Caminaba por los pasillos con cierto aire de galantería que sin querer transmitía a los demás.

Al llegar al laboratorio de patología observó a una mujer leyendo una hoja blanca. Su figura ni delgada ni robusta pero si llena de curvas estaba tensa. Se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido, no quería romper la concentración que mostraba en su rostro de porcelana poseedor de una tez densa y lisa. Un rebelde mechón rojo del cabello de la Doctora calló sobre su frente. Ella sin quitar sus ojos del papel, con su mano derecha lo regresó a su lugar de origen. ¡Pero que bella se veía con su bata blanca! Se acercó a ella a paso lento para que siguiera sin sentir su presencia.

-Buenas tardes, Doctora Mitzuki- saludó, sobresaltándola. La joven apartó sus ojos de la hoja. Los ojos grises de ella y los ojos cafés de Touya se miraron con intensidad. –Me dijeron que me mandó llamar- el joven Touya se comenzó acercar más a ella mientras que la joven afirmaba con su cabeza.

-Sí, así es- la mirada del Doctor Kinomoto la ponía nerviosa. Él lo notaba y, le encantaba. –Me dieron los resultados de la biopsia* de médula ósea* del paciente que se internó ayer. También tengo su frotis sanguíneo*- la Doctora Mitzuki extendió hacia él las hojas. Él las tomó y leyó con rapidez.

-Ya veo- dijo –La quimioterapia no está funcionando del todo- suspiró –Habrá que hablar con sus padres- Touya la miró con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-Estoy cansado, es todo- Touya levantó su mano derecha y la depositó en la cintura de ella. La doctora Mitzuki sintió su rostro arder.

-¡Touya!- exclamó –Sabes lo que pienso al respecto de las demostraciones en el trabajo- Touya carraspeó la lengua.

-Cariño, todos saben de nuestra relación- dudo un poco pero continúo –El trabajo nos ha mantenido bastante ocupados que nos hemos distanciado- suspiró –Te he extrañado mucho, Kaho.

Kaho Mitzuki lo observó con cariño y ternura. Recordó el momento en que Touya se le declaró, ese bello momento donde ambos les había tocado la guardia de cuarenta y ocho horas durante su residencia. Se habían conocido el primer día que comenzaron su residencia. Según lo que Touya le había contado, el en cuanto la vio se impresionó por su belleza y se dispuso desde ese momento enamorarla. Ella no podía decir lo mismo de él: notó su presencia gracias al Doctor de base que lo regañó por no haber sabido la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero después, se hicieron inseparables, apoyándose ambos para crecer como médicos. La noche en que él por fin se animó a decirle a ella de frente –aunque era más que obvio el gusto por ambas partes- que estaba enamorado de ella, fue una noche de su último año de residencia. Hace ya casi seis años. Kaho entrelazó su mano con la suya y le sonrió.

-Yo también te he extrañado. ¿Tienes algún pendiente ahorita? Traje comida, podemos almorzar juntos- Touya sonrió. Amaba mucho a Kaho que detestaba pasar días sin poder estar cerca de ella.

-Debo pasar al pabellón de oncología para checar cómo va la administración de una sesión de quimioterapia. Si gustas podemos vernos en mi consultorio para ir juntos al comedor.

-Me parece muy bien, Doctor. Llegó en unos quince minutos.

-¿Es una cita?- preguntó Touya. Los ojos de Kaho brillaron con intensidad.

-Claro- se acercó a él y rozó sus labios con los de Touya.

Touya la observó alejarse unos minutos, y cuando la perdió de vista por el pasillo, se giró y regresó a donde estaba Sumiko. Al llegar, vio a la niña sentada sobre la cama ya liberada de la intravenosa. Se notaba mareada y cansada.

-Sumiko, por enésima vez: debes descansar después de tu tratamiento- fingió regañarla. La niña le sonrió con dolor.

-Lo lamento Doctor, pero es muy triste estar en una cama de hospital- la voz de Sumiko se cortó. Vio Touya en sus ojos ganas de llorar. Se acercó a ella y palmó su cabeza. Parecía que Sumiko comenzaba a entrar en una etapa de depresión.

-¿Te he dicho que tus ojos me recuerdan a mi hermana?- tal vez rompía todas las barreras dentro de una relación médico-paciente pero los tristes ojos verdes de Sumiko lo desgarraba. Había perdido total control de sus emociones tan bien cuidadas con los años que tenía ejerciendo. –Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Mira, en una hora regresaré a verte y te traeré una foto de ella, te sorprenderás al igual que yo.

La niña asintió sonriendo y volvió a reacomodarse en la cama. Su Doctor tenía razón: necesitaba descansar. Touya salió del pabellón y a paso veloz caminó a su consultorio. Tenía la enorme necesidad de compartir tiempo con Kaho. Cuando llegó al pasillo donde estaba su oficina, se sorprendió al no ver a Kaho por ningún lado pero lo que si vio fue a Noikaro salir de su consultorio. Noikaro lo vio acercarse y se adelantó a él.

-Doctor Kinomoto me alegró haberlo encontrado- le dijo –Su padre ha venido a verlo. Se veía un poco angustiado así que me ofrecí a traerle agua. Con su permiso Doctor- Noikaro se retiró preocupada a buscar el vaso con agua para el padre de su estimado Doctor. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Por otro lado, Touya Kinomoto estaba conmocionado. Su padre no acostumbraba molestarlo en sus horas de trabajo, pues comprendía que su hijo tenía una labor muy importante y que mientras estuviera en el hospital, siempre se encontraba ocupado. Pero esa mañana había recibido una noticia que jamás pensó oír en su vida. Tuvo que luchar contra su cerebro para no caer desmayado. Necesitaba visitar a Touya en el hospital pediátrico local de Tomoeda. Y tenía miedo; miedo a la reacción de Touya al enterarse de que su hermana menor había sido secuestrada. Touya siempre había sido enormemente sobreprotector con su hija. Solía cuestionar las amistades de Sakura, no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercará. Con duro trabajo acepto en la vida de su hermana a Shaoran Li. Fujitaka Kinomoto temía por la vida de sus dos hijos, pero de algo si estaba seguro: podría ver a Touya por muchos años más, mientras que el futuro de su querida Sakura era incierto. El Doctor Kinomoto se adentró a su consultorio nervioso. Al abrir la puerta notó a su viejo padre sentado en una de las sillas que tenía para sus pacientes. Sus ojos cafés –de los que él había sacado el parentesco- veían el suelo. Se veía cansado, agitado y tenso.

-¿Padre?- el señor levantó la vista y le sonrió jovialmente. La sonrisa que caracterizaba al señor Fujitaka Kinomoto. Se levantó de su asiento y dejo mostrar la elegancia que poseía. Touya sabía que ya no era el mismo, los años ya comenzaban a dejar rastros en su cuerpo y en su rostro. Algunas canas ya se habrían paso sobre su cabello castaño parecido al de Sakura. Se acercó a su hijo y lo saludó con un apretón de manos.

-Touya…- dijo con un hilo de voz que provocó que el cuerpo de Touya se tensará al igual que él de su padre. La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y una cabellera rojiza se hizo notar a través de la puerta. Kaho Mitzuki se sorprendió al ver a su "suegro" en el consultorio de su novio y se abochornó un poco.

-Señor Kinomoto… hola. Es una sorpresa verlo por aquí- sonrió. Fujitaka deseo estar presente ese día en el hospital por otras circunstancias y no por el verdadero motivo que lo hizo irrumpir en la vida de su hijo.

-¿Cómo ha estado Doctora Mitzuki?- Kaho hizo un gesto de desagrado y comentó.

-Sabe que puede llamarme Kaho. Deje las formalidades de lado- Fujitaka volvió a sonreír. Adoraba a Kaho y le agradaba el hecho de que sea pareja de su primogénito. Tanto como adoraba la amistad de Shaoran con su… Sakura.

-Entonces, tú también puedes dejar de decirme "señor Kinomoto". Dejémoslo con Fujitaka- Kaho se ruborizo.

-Fujitaka-san. ¿Le parece?- el señor Kinomoto río y afirmo con su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- preguntó Touya interrumpiendo el momento entre su padre y su novia.

Fujitaka se estremeció por dentro. Sintió marearse de nuevo, así que les indicó de favor si podían tomar asiento. La pareja extrañada sin dudarlo ni un segundo le hicieron caso, pues vieron el rostro de tan respetable señor palidecerse tan rápido que podía parecerse al de la pared del consultorio. Fujitaka entrelazó sus manos y comenzó a sudar frío. No sabía por dónde empezar. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo dar tan horrorosa noticia pero no podía atrasar más el tiempo. Necesitaban viajar a China esa misma noche para ponerse al tanto en la búsqueda de la menor de los Kinomoto. Deseo a sus ancestros que todo fuera un sueño.

-Touya, realmente no sé cómo decirlo- el vello de Touya se erizó al escucharlo. No era la misma de vos de su padre. Algo andaba mal, muy mal –Hoy recibí una llamada que provenía de China- Fujitaka vio a su hijo comenzar a respirar más rápido y fuerte –Era de Shaoran, ¿lo recuerdas?- su hijo asintió.

-Cómo olvidar al mocoso. Continúa por favor- tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y pidió a sus ancestros que la noticia que recibiría fuera de que Shaoran Li por fin se había comprometido con su hermana.

-Bueno- Fujitaka inhaló fuertemente y miró con ternura a su hijo –Touya, hijo: Sakura ha sido secuestrada.

Se escucharon caer las bandejas con comida al suelo. Kaho las había soltado como consecuencia de haberse llevado sus manos hacia su boca. Mientras tanto Touya estaba paralizado intentado analizar la situación. Kaho volteó a mirarlo y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novio.

-¿Touya?- cuestionó.

Pero Touya Kinomoto no respondería. Sentía su mundo derribarse a pedazos. Sakura, su pequeña hermana, había sido secuestrada.

Una joven pareja dormía con tranquilidad sobre su cama matrimonial. Sus cuerpos escasos de ropa estaban cubiertos con las sábanas de la cama. Ambos descansaban después de haberse amado toda la madrugada. Un rayo de luz se escabulló por las ventanas del cuarto, molestando los ojos cerrados de la joven. Se removió en su sitio y un peso sobre ella le hizo imposible moverse más. Se ruborizó ante los recuerdo de la madrugada. No era la primera que pasaban la noche juntos, pero aún no podía liberarse del pudor que todavía cubría su alma. Se giró despacio para poder admirar la belleza de su prometido Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Con su dedo índice acaricio las pestañas largas y gruesas. Su blanco rostro con facciones inglesas y chinas le transmitían paz. Lo adoraba con su alma. Recordó entonces cómo se habían conocido:

 _Tomoyo se había citado a las tres con su querida prima Sakura. Iban a comer en un restaurant de comida china. Manejaba por las calles de su ciudad gustosa y ansiosa, tenía ya casi un año sin haber visto a su mejor amiga. El calor del verano en Tomoeda estaba haciendo estragos. Por ello, se vistió con un vestido azul marino de organza suelto, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y la falda de éste llegaba unos cinco centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. Decidió ir cómoda, por lo que optó por usar unas sandalias beige y trenzó su largo cabello negro. En un hombro le colgaba un bolso pequeño que combinaba con sus sandalias. Aparcó su automóvil a una cuadra del restaurante, se quitó sus gafas de sol y las guardó en la guantera. Bajó del carro y caminó hacia el establecimiento con la elegancia que toda mujer Daidouji poseía. Al llegar al restaurante, la hostess* le abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida al local, preguntándole si poseía una reservación._

 _-Sí, está a nombre de Sakura Kinomoto- sonrió. La hostess buscó en su libreta y la volvió a mirar con la sonrisa que la había recibido._

 _-Usted debe ser Tomoyo Daidouji- la amatista asintió –La señorita Kinomoto la está esperando._

 _Trago en seco. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora de la cita. Sakura jamás había sido puntual para asistir a algún lugar. Ni siquiera para la escuela. Le siguió los pasos a la joven que se dirigía a la última mesa del establecimiento y que en ella, se miraba a una joven leyendo una revista de modas. Sakura se veía más madura, concluyó Tomoyo._

 _-Señorita Kinomoto- le habló la hostess –Aquí está una de sus invitadas._

 _Ambas chicas se miraron y como si se tratase de un reflejo, se acercaron abrazarse efusivamente. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separadas._

 _-¿Cómo has estado, Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo cuando se separaron para sentarse._

 _-Bastante bien Tomoyo, un tanto nostálgica por estar lejos de casa- Sakura le sonrió con ganas -¿Cómo has estado tú?_

 _-También muy bien. Oh Sakurita, cuánto te extrañé- los ojos verdes de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Ella también había extrañado a su mejor amiga._

 _-Ahora hay que disfrutar estas vacaciones Tomoyo. Y verás que sí las disfrutaremos- al escucho ello, Tomoyo se confundió. Pero al querer preguntar, Sakura se levantó con los brazos abiertos mientras que con un inmenso cariño pronunciaba el nombre de Shaoran._

 _Tomoyo volteó y observó a dos jóvenes acercarse a la mesa que compartía con su amiga. Uno de ellos era más alto, con su cabello café achocolatado, poseedor de un cuerpo atlético y unos hermosos ojos café. Él se acercó a su amiga para recibirla entre sus brazos mientras besaba su frente. Tomoyo quedó aún más confundida. Desde cuándo Sakura era tan afectiva. El otro chico se quedó un poco alejados de ambos. Era guapo sí, con una tez blanca parecida a la de ella, cabello negro azulado, sus facciones no eran totalmente orientales, en ellas se veían toques occidentales, específicamente, inglesas. Tenía unos ojos azules zafiro, que estaban protegidos por unos anteojos de lentes circulares. También tenía un aspecto atlético en menos grado que su acompañante. En su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa con aire de gentileza._

 _-Tomoyo, permíteme presentarse a Shaoran Li y su primo, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Estudian en Oxford- Sakura tomó de la mano a Tomoyo y la acercó a ellos –Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi prima y mejor amiga- los tres saludaron con una pequeña reverencia._

 _-Mucho gusto, señorita Daidouji- comentó Eriol. Por su parte, Tomoyo le regaló la sonrisa más bella que tenía, provocando un rubor en el joven._

Tomoyo sonrió al recordar todo ello. Jamás se imaginó que de esa manera conocería a su futuro esposo.

 _-¿Cree usted en el amor a primera vista, señorita Daidouji?- preguntó Eriol cuando quedaron solos. Tomoyo alzó sus hombros._

 _-No lo sé. Muchas veces consideró que es solo simple atracción física- contestó._

 _-Llámelo como guste, pero esta noche algo me ha ocurrido con usted._

Tomoyo se alzó sobre sus codos y acercó su rostro al cabello de su prometido. Olfateo su olor masculino y con femineidad bajo hasta su cuello. En ese rincón de la anatomía de Eriol, inhaló profundamente y se embragó de su olor. No había nada mejor que la presencia de Eriol para que Tomoyo se pudiera sentir dichosa. Con su dedo gordo acarició su sortija de compromiso y sonrió discretamente.

-Buenos días cariño- la voz de Eriol la sobresaltó –Amaneciste un poco pícara- Tomoyo se ruborizó con ganas. Eriol río. Tomoyo era una mujer que le había robado el sueño la misma tardé que se habían conocido. Ella con su sencillez y elegancia lo habían cautivado, dándose a él mismo la tarea de conquistarla. Y déjenme confesar, que Tomoyo no era una chica que entregaba fácilmente su corazón. Así que Eriol tuvo que luchar con algo más difícil que la distancia que los dividía. La barrera que Tomoyo Daidouji tenía alrededor de su persona. Fue un camino realmente largo, pero al fin logró obtener lo que por años deseo y estaba decidido de no dejarla ir tan fácil. Ahora, después de una relación de seis años: se habían comprometido.

Eriol tomó el rostro de su prometida con su mano y lo acercó hacia él. Se observaron unos minutos pero él tomó la iniciativa y acortó la distancia entre ellos para poder besarle los labios. Un beso profundo y suave. Lleno de amor, respeto y admiración. Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se demostraban el amor que se tenían entre ambos, el tiempo se detenía para ellos y por sus cuerpos recorría una descarga que producía entre ellos felicidad. El beso que primero comenzó despacio, aumentó su velocidad. Eriol enredó sus brazos por la cintura Tomoyo y la levantó sobre su pecho. Tomoyo suspiró y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. El acariciaba la espalda de Tomoyo con ternura, robándole algunos suspiros a la amatista. La joven pareja comenzaba a subir el volumen de sus caricias cuando el celular de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar. Eriol gruñó y ella río.

-Adelante, contesta- dijo Eriol con rudeza. Tomoyo besó despacio sus labios y se levantó de la cama. Al tomar su celular, frunció sus cejas. El autor de la llamada la perturbo un poco.

-¿Madre?- cuestionó -¿Qué sucede?

-Tomoyo- la voz de su madre la perturbó más. Se escuchaba como si estuviera sollozando –Necesito que vengas a casa, urgentemente.

-No me asustes madre. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Tomoyo hija… Sakura- chilló su madre –Han secuestrado a Sakura.

Jennet Hiley se adelantó se adentró al edificio JJ's Watson. Iba vestida más formal que de costumbre: una camisa color crema fajada con una falda negra ceñida al cuerpo que le llegaba a la cintura, unos tacos altos negros y cargaba en su mano derecha un maletín mientras que con la otra llevaba su bolso personal Michael Kors café. Se lamentó a sí misma al recordar que tenía junta con el departamento de finanzas pero volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja. En su alma no cabía la felicidad pues su novio español, Franco, se encontraba en Hong Kong. Habían pasado por meses separados y por ende, deseaba verlo. Ambos habían compartido una hermosa noche y se moría de ganas por contarle a Sakura, lo romántico que había sido su novio.

Cuando entró a su despacho, se sorprendió de verlo vacío. Miró el reloj, ya habían pasado media hora de la entrada al trabajo. Sakura acostumbraba ser era puntual para toda ocasión. Caminó a su escritorio, sacó su Macbook del maletín, de sus cajones buscó los bocetos que tenía guardados para poder darle los toques finales. La felicidad que tenía consigo le provocaba muchas ganas de trabajar. Se levantó de su silla y se digirió al escritorio de Sakura para dejar una nota:

 _"¿¡Dónde rayos estas!? Hoy que tengo que contarse tanto, decides llegar tarde. Cuando regresé y ya estés aquí, te encontrarás con la peor bestia de la vida. Just Kidding*_

 _Jennet"_

Salió de la oficina para ir al cuarto de retazos de tela. Tomó unos cuantos retazos para seleccionarlos para sus nuevos diseños. Al regresar se dio cuenta que Sakura seguía sin presentarse al trabajo. Un mal presentimiento llegó a su cabeza ¿Se encontrará bien, Sakura? Observó con cautela el escritorio de su amiga, buscaba alguna señal que le indicará si Sakura llegaría tardé el día de hoy o no asistiría. Buscó su celular en su bolso y, al encontrarlo, marcó a su amiga. Cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar que el teléfono de castaña sonaba apagado. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? El sonido del teléfono de su escritorio la sorprendió. Se acercó a la mesa y contestó.

-Departamento de diseño, habla Jennet Hiley- saludó.

¿Es la oficina de la señorita Kinomoto?- Jennet escuchó la voz ronca de un hombre por la línea.

-Sí, pero ha llamado a la extensión de su servidora- dudo -¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quería notificar que Sakura Kinomoto ya no volverá a presentarse a trabajar. Ahora será feliz de por vida y no necesitará trabajar- colgó.

Jennet no entendía qué sucedía. Sakura no le había comentado nada al respecto de renunciar, tampoco se quejó de alguna situación laboral. Al contrario, Sakura estaba encantada con su trabajo. Desde que ella era pequeña, había soñado trabajar como diseñadora para la línea JJ's Watson. ¿Qué le habría hecho cambiar de opinión? Y aunque algo hubiera ocurrido, Sakura no era de las personas que avientan todo por la borda y solo desaparecen. Jennet pensó un rato y se cuestionó si habría algún hombre en la vida de su amiga que la haya convencido de irse así como así. Sacudió su cabeza ante el pensaminto. Sakura no salía con ningún hombre, lo más cercano que tenía como pareja era el joven Shaoran Li. Pero ambos se negaban aceptar el lazo amoroso que los unía. De nuevo un presentimiento llegaba a su conciencia. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Unos leves toques en la puerta la sobresaltaron, de nuevo. Maldijo por lo bajo por sentir misterio y miedo. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Señorita Jennet Hiley?- preguntó Tai.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Jennet.

-Él es Tai- contestó Wei –Yo soy Wei. ¿Es compañera de Sakura?- Jennet los miro extrañada.

-Sí, trabajamos juntas.

-¿Tienen una relación muy cercana?- volvió a preguntar Wei.

-Claro, nos hemos convertido en grandes amigas- sonrió.

-¿Dónde estuvo anoche?- preguntó Tai con rudeza. Jennet ruborizó al recuerdo de Franco.

-Fui a cenar- contestó -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Señorita Hiley- habló Wei despacio –Sakura fue secuestrada en la madrugada de hoy.

El mundo se le vino encima y no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Sakura secuestrada? Todo se volvió aún más extraño. Deseo haber estado equivocado en sus presentimientos. Al cabo de unos segundos de estar en shock, volvió en sí y recordó la llamada que había recibido. ¿Qué clase de secuestrador realizaba ese tipo de llamadas? Su tez se hizo aún más pálida al recordar: "Jamás volverá a su trabajo". Rezó a su Dios que Sakura aún estuviera viva.

 **Continuará...**

*Just Kidding: significa "solo bromeaba" en español.

*Biopsia: es un procedimiento diagnóstico que consiste en la extracción de una muestra total o parcial de tejido para ser examinada al microscopio.

*Medula ósea: es un tipo de tejido que se encuentra en el interior de los huesos largos, vértebras, costillas, esternón, huesos del cráneo, cintura escapular y pelvis. Todas las células sanguíneas derivan de una sola célula madre hematopoyética pluripotencial ubicada en la médula ósea.

*Hostess: persona que recibe a los comensales en los restaurantes y los lleva a su mesa.

Hola, again. Creó que estaré actualizando cada semana para mantener la intriga y cosas así. Aparte, todo en la universidad ya se está poniendo "pesado" y es odioso estar entre clases y las palabras para los capítulos se me vengan a la mente. Ahora, agregue un puñado de hojas blancas a mi carpeta para escribir en cuanto tengo todas las oraciones en mi mente. En este capitulo NO sale ni Sakura ni Shaoran. ¿Qué estarán haciendo en ese momento? En los siguientes capítulos salen más personajes CCS... manténganse al tanto, jajaja. Esperó que no les aburra el hecho de qu no hayan salido. Sin mas que decir, que disfruten de su fin de semana :D.

 **Pd. Hace mucho tiempo leí un fic sobre SyS donde había guerra en Japón pues un dictador de China se estaba apoderando de varios países. El fic no está terminado, de hecho solo son tres capítulos pero me agrado mucho:(. El último capítulo queda en que están en la preparatoria y como Shaoran es chino, se lo llevan pues China logra conquistar a Japón. LO HE BUSCADO CIELO, MAR Y TIERRA, SIGO SIN PODER ENCONTRARLO! Si alguien acaso me puede decir el nombre o lo ha leído, por favooooooor les pido que me ayuden!:/ Los apreciaría de más. Por su atención, gracias :).**

TAKECARE!

-HelenLC


	8. Chapter 8

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

 **Capítulo 8**

El hecho de pensar en que Sakura podría estar muerta, provocó en Jennet debilidad en sus piernas haciendo que se tambaleará. Para su suerte, Wei se movió con rapidez y la sujetó para que no cayera al suelo.

-Señorita Hiley ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Jennet solo se limitó a asentir mientras mantenía sus ojos entre abiertos. Se sentía débil e incrédula.

-Señorita Hiley, sabemos que escuchar una noticia de tal magnitud provoca en las personas un puñado de sentimientos encontrados, pero necesitamos saber si la señorita Kinomoto no le platicó acerca de eventos que la hicieran alarmarse- dijo Tai con la rudeza que le caracterizaba.

-¿Alarmarse?- preguntó Jennet confundida.

-Sí, usted sabe: si sentía que alguien la seguía, si tuvo alguna discusión con un hombre o si estaba envuelta en negocios ilícitos- _¿Negocios ilícitos?,_ se cuestionó Jennet en su mente. La joven inglesa comenzó a rondar por su mente pero todo era en vano. Sakura no había hecho ningún comentario de sentir que le seguían y aunque sin duda alguna, lo habían hecho, su amiga era muy distraída para darse cuenta de ello. A pesar de tener una actitud recta en el trabajo, ella era la bondad y la alegría personificada, jamás había tenido una discusión con algún compañero a pesar de quejarse todo el tiempo de que estaba harta de invitaciones a cenar: ella siempre se negaba de la forma más educada, provocando aún más el gusto por sus pretendientes. Y ni hablemos de negocios ilícitos. Sakura era creedora de la paz, el compañerismo y la no violencia. Jamás podría estar en vuelta en pandillas de ése índole.

-No- contestó fríamente –P-pero…- balbuceo.

-¿Si, señorita Hiley?- Jennet no contestó. Se deshizo del agarre de Wei y se sentó en su silla. Apoyó sus codos sobre su regazo y acobijó su cabeza en sus manos. Un dolor de cabeza crecía en ella. Sintió la enorme necesidad de acostarse en su cama y desear que todo fuera una mala broma. Temía por su amiga pero también, temía por ella. ¿Cómo es que el hombre había obtenido el número de la oficina?

-¿Señorita Hiley?- cuestionó ahora Tai. La voz de aquel policía la sacaba de quicio. Acaso no entendían que deseaba, mas bien, necesitaba un momento a solas. Inhaló profundamente y levantó su índice derecho –un poco tembloroso- para señalar el teléfono.

-Acabó de recibir una llamada- dijo con un hilo de voz –De su secuestrador, supongo yo- Jennet perdió el poco autocontrol que tenía y soltó en llanto descontroladamente.

Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos. En lo que tenían de servicio no habían tratado con una mente similar. Por lo que tenían investigando, habían descubierto que ninguna mujer desaparecida o muerta tenían características físicas en común. Ni siquiera en su edad coincidían. El hombre para elegir a sus presas no se basaba en ciertas reglas, parecía que elegía al azar. Pero de lo que era inevitable darse cuenta, era que los cadáveres los había marcado con dos signos kanjis: **amor y eternidad.** En lo que también solían coincidir, eran los lugares en los que abandonaba los cadáveres. Muchas veces se encontraron cadáveres en las afueras de la ciudad, en ocasiones los dejaba afuera de los hospitales –con la características de que a estas mujeres las dejaba vivas pero con tan poca esperanza de vida, que al hallarlas tenían unos cuantas horas de haber fallecido- a veces las dejaba cerca de los lugares de donde las había raptado y por más bizarro y cruel que pareciera, las abandonaba en las entradas de las preparatorias y/o universidades. Los encargados de la investigación creían que era un acto para avivar más el miedo en las mujeres. Pero lo que no comprendían de este asesino en serie, era el hecho de que le agradaba realizar sus actos de crueldad y exhibirlos, y eso era lo que más les frustraba a los agentes: el hecho de que era tan exhibicionista pero a la vez tan escurridizo que no podían atraparlo. Hasta la fecha, ese hombre había sido el asesino más inteligente con el que habían tratado. Pero aquella conclusión no asustaba ni inmutaba a los agentes de la PSC*. Ellos habían sido entrenados para cualquier clase de enfermos trastornados.

-Él llamó para decirme que Sakura jamás volvería a presentarse al trabajo- dijo Jennet cuando intentó calmarse. O eso pensaba –Él desgraciado ese…- volvió hablar entre sollozos -…ese hombre infeliz de seguro ya la mató y ahora…- un chillido se escabulló de su garganta -…viene por mí- Jennet se abrazó a sí misma mientras lloraba descontroladamente. Estaba llena de tristeza por su querida amiga japonesa pero también, tenía miedo. Miedo de que el hombre, justo en ese momento, estuviera fuera del edificio o afuera de su casa, esperándola, cazándola como el lobo que era.

-¿Cómo es que usted llega a esa conclusión?- preguntó Wei acercándosele para poder tranquilizarla. Jennet bufó.

-¿Cómo podría el conseguir el número de esta oficina?- preguntó Jennet con ironía –Y peor aún: llamar a mi extensión- los hombres la miraron aturdidos. Jennet había dado en el blanco. Pero tampoco podían dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones. Muchas veces los secuestradores gustaban de ocasionar miedo a las personas cercanas de su víctima. Aunque con la bestia con la que estaban tratando, jamás tuvo comunicación con los círculos de sus víctimas fallecidas. Los tenía confundidos pero también curiosos. ¿Qué tenía Sakura Kinomoto diferente a las demás?

-Tranquila señorita Hiley. No permitiremos que el hombre se le acerque a usted ni a ninguna otra mujer. Tampoco podemos afirmar con certeza que la señorita Kinomoto ya este muerta. Esa clase de hombres no trabajan de esa manera- dijo Wei mientras se agacha a su altura y le tomaba de las manos. Jennet lo miró con miedo y tristeza. Wei le regaló una sonrisa para poder tranquilizarla. La inglesa solo pudo dibujar en su rostro una clase sonrisa que mas bien parecía una mueca.

-Le pondremos un vigilante las 24/7- concluyó Tai –Iré a conversar con alguien de mantenimiento de este edificio, de seguro guardan todas las llamadas entrantes y salientes. Podremos quizás descubrir el teléfono de donde marcó. Ningún asesino es tan listo como aparentan ser- Wei asintió. Pero, realmente estaban dándole poco crédito al devorador de mujeres.

Tai salió del despacho de Jennet y Sakura, dejando a solos a Wei y a la joven.

-Señorita Hiley, tengo que ir a investigar más acerca del caso de la señorita Kinomoto- Jennet apretó más su mano. No quería que el joven anciano la dejara sola –Sé que tiene miedo, pero debemos de estar en todo momento al pendiente de Sakura- Jennet se impresionó el hecho de escuchar al agente mencionar a Sakura por su nombre de pila y con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz. Parecía que al igual que ella, el señor Wei estuviera preocupado por su amiga

-¿Usted… la conoce?- le preguntó Jennet.

-Así es- confesó Wei –Trabajó para el joven Xiao Lang y como usted de seguro sabrá, mejor amigo de Sakura- Jennet se sorprendió. Shaoran ya sabía del secuestro de Sakura.

-¿Co-cómo esta él?

-Mal, terriblemente mal. Sakura le llamó cuando estaba siendo secuestrada. Escuchó todo el embrolló- Wei suspiró –Pero él se empeña en afirmar que se encuentra bien, que de la única persona por la que tenemos que preocuparnos es Sakura- Jennet de repente se sintió egoísta. Se había derrumbado a llorar en su silla, mientras que su amiga estaba en manos del peor hombre en la tierra. No se había puesto manos a la obra para poder ayudarla, de hecho, se había preocupado por su bienestar propio. Wei se percató del rostro de Jennet lleno de vergüenza y se continuó a decir: -Señorita Hiley, el hecho de llorar el secuestro de alguien no la hace egoísta- Jennet lo miró sorprendida –Nunca se guarde sus sentimientos, estos suelen ser muy traicioneros y salir de uno mismo de las peores maneras. Si usted quiere llorar, lloré- Wei concluyó y Jennet asintió. Si iba a llorar por Sakura pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Al menos cooperaría con la policía para buscarla.

-Quiero… ayudar a buscarla.

-¿Está usted loca?- Jennet abrió sus ojos como platos –Disculpe la manera en la que me expresé pero por ningún motivo la expondremos- Wei se levantó y saco su celular de su gabardina. Tecleó unos números y esperó.

-¿Yamazaki?- habló –Quiero que te presentes en las oficinas de JJ's Watson, serás encargado de velar la seguridad de la señorita Jennet Hiley. El secuestrador de la joven Kinomoto ha llamado a la oficina- silencio –No podemos llegar a esa conclusión. Tu solo preséntate- Jennet la miró confundida. ¿De qué conclusión hablaban?

Y es que, al igual que Wei, Yamazaki, la segunda mano de Tai y Wei, pensó en que el secuestrador estaba tranquilamente trabajando y disfrutando en esa empresa.

Pero como siempre, los agentes no se percataban del todo, que el hombre que buscaban no le gustaba el ser predecible.

Las miradas de los trabajadores de corporaciones Li se plantaron sobre unas guapas mujeres chinas que acababan entrar por la puerta principal. La que parecía ser la más grande, tenía su largo cabello café claro –parecido al de Sakura- sujeto en una coleta, su tez era blanca, una nariz respingada muy bien esculpida que combinaba con su rostro lleno de facciones femeninas muy finas y el color de sus ojos hacia juego con su cabello. Vestía una blusa china moderna color blanco con un estampado de flores de cerezo, traía puesto un pantalón vaquero ceñido a sus piernas y calzaba unas plataformas color beige. Su complexión era delgada, sin ninguna seña de ejercicio. Aquella mujer respondía al nombre de Femeii Li. La mujer que la acompañaba, su hermana menor, Fuutie Li, competía en belleza con Femeii. Su cabello era más parecido al de su hermano menor, Shaoran, al igual que sus ojos. Pero compartía las facciones delicadas de su hermana. Fuutie no solía vestir ropa oriental, ella acostumbraba usar ropa más moderna: vestía una blusa de color rojo que dejaba su espalda descubierta, unos pantalones entubados azul marino y unas sandalias beige. Optaba por usar poco maquillaje –a diferencia de su hermana-, le agradaba dejar descansar a su rostro de tanta faramalla de los desfiles de modas y sesiones de fotos. Fuutie Li era modelo. Su cuerpo era delgado y ejercitado. Ambas tenían la misma altura. Las hermanas Li caminaban con la seguridad que toda la familia Li poseía pero con la enorme diferencia de su frío hermano: ellas sonreían con gentileza. Y no significaba que el joven Xiao Lang fuera el jefe más anti empático del mundo, no, Xiao Lang era una persona gentil, amable y respetuosa. Pero él no gustaba de demostrar cariño hacia las demás personas. Solía entablar círculos de amistad minuciosos y los "afortunados" de entrar en ellos, no recibían la misma atención que lograba recibir Sakura Kinomoto. Pareciese que fuera de su familia y Wei, la única persona que de verdad le importaba a él, era su amiga japonesa. Las hermanas Li solían bromear acerca de envidiar a Sakura por las muestras de cariño que recibía de parte de su hermano y que ellas, no eran merecedoras.

Femeii y Fuutie continuaban caminando hacia el ascensor, ignorando las miradas que los trabajadores masculinos les regalaban.

-No los comprendo- habló Femeii.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le cuestiono Fuutie.

-La mayoría de ellos son casados- contestó Femeii mientras subían al ascensor. Fuutie le sonrió.

-Pues ya vez- contestó su hermana mientras encogía sus hombros. Presionaron el piso número diez. El último piso, donde se encontraba el despacho de su querido hermano menor.

Las hermanas Li –Fuutie y Femeii- se enteraron esa mañana al leer el periódico que Sakura Kinomoto había sido secuestrada. De inmediato, llamaron a la casa de sus padres para hablar al respecto. Se sorprendieron al saber, que ellos ya estaban enterados de todo por parte de Wei. Escucharon atentas el relato de sus padres y se impactaron el saber que Xiao Lang había estado escuchando por teléfono el acto de secuestro de su querida Sakura. El corazón de toda la familia Li se encontraba terriblemente triste. La joven japonesa se había convertido en alguien importante para ellos: se había robado su corazón desde el momento que notaron los cambios en el pequeño de los Li. Se le notaba más feliz y abierto hacia los demás. Algo que le estarían eternamente agradecidos a Sakura, pues Xiao Lang solía guardarse todas sus inquietudes, provocando en él malestar físico y mental. Al cabo de unos minutos de platicar en su departamento acerca del asesino en serie, Fuutie y Femeii se preocuparon por el bienestar de su hermano pequeño. Era inevitable saber que, Xiao Lang estaría invadido de tristeza, enojo y preocupación por su amiga japonesa. Sabían ambas, que el necesitaría todo el apoyo del mundo para no perder la cabeza mientras conseguían traer de vuelta a Sakura. Porque ellas de eso estaban seguras: Wei traería de vuelta a Sakura Kinomoto. Pero lo que si no sabían era como terminaría todo esto. Por un lado, su hermano era un tanto temperamental y desesperado, y por otro, no sabían en qué condiciones físicas y mentales, terminaría la linda Sakura.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la vista de una gran sala de estar se hizo mostrar. Femeii y Fuutie bajaron del aparato y caminaron al escritorio de Xue Wang.

-Buenas tardes señora Xue- saludó Femeii. La señora Wang alzó su cabeza y un brillo apareció en su mirada. Las encantadoras hermanas Li hacían acto de presencia en ese terrible día.

-¡Femeii, Fuutie!- exclamó Xue -¡Que gusto me da el verlas!- Xue dudó pero continuo–Y el hecho de verlas en buenas condiciones también me mantiene gustosa- una mueca de tristeza apareció en el rostro de las tres mujeres ante el recuerdo de Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Fuutie.

-Mal. El afirma en estar bien, ustedes lo conocen- las hermanas Li asintieron –Pero sus ojos no son los mismos, parecieran que volvieron en el tiempo, antes de conocer a Sakurita- la tristeza se le notaba a Xue Wang. No le gustaba el hecho de ver a su jefe en esas condiciones y mucho menos soportaba lo ocurrido a Sakura –De hecho- habló Xue mientras se levantaba de su silla para acercarse a sus amadas niñas –Me parece que esta mucho peor- Fuutie miró al suelo y Femeii sujetó con fuerza el medallón que todos los Li poseían: un dragón de oro.

-Mi pequeño hermano…- sollozó Fuutie.

-Debemos ser fuertes- la interrumpió Femeii –Por él, por la familia Kinomoto y por Sakura…- dicho esto, Femeii junto con su hermana, soltaron en llanto. Después de estar varios minutos tratando de tranquilizarse, ambas se miraron –Suponemos que está en su despacho…

-Lo está- afirmó Xue –Pero pidió estrictamente que nada de visitas. Solo los señores Wei y Tai pueden entrar. Ah sí, también Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto- Xue dudó –Pero supongo que no habrá problema si ustedes entran y así pueden hacerlo entrar en razón que no es malo llorar.

Las chicas afirmaron y caminaron hacia el despacho de su hermano, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a la señora Wang. Cuando estuvieron justo delante de la despampanante puerta de madera, dudaron en sí tocar o no. Sabían que si tocaban podrían ser rechazadas por su hermano, y si entraban sin tocar, dejarían a la bestia Xiao Lang suelta. Decidieron arriesgarse y entrar sin tocar.

Al abrir la puerta, vieron a su hermano observando a Hong Kong a través de su gran ventanal. El ambiente olía a café y perfume de caballero. El despacho de Xiao Lang se jactaba de pulcritud y así lo era: todo estaba acomodado en un perfecto lugar. El espacio era grande pero carecía de muebles, a la simplicidad que personificaba a Xiao Lang. En el centro se encontraba un escritorio de madera con sus característicos útiles de oficina. Del lado del ventanal había un sillón giratorio de cuero negro y enfrente de éste, del otro lado de la silla, estaban dos sillas iguales al gran sillón de Xiao Lang pero en menor tamaño. A lados de la puerta había en su lado izquierdo una pequeña sala al estilo lounge, mientras que del lado derecho había un estante para libros y una mesedora, al fondo del despacho del lado izquierdo estaba instalado un mini bar y de igual manera al fondo pero del lado derecho había una mesa para que Xiao Lang y sus invitados pudieran servirse café. Para dar ambiente al lugar en una esquina, había una planta de bambú artificial y en otra esquina, colgando en la pared, una pintura del árbol de cerezo que la mansión Li en su jardín, tenía pintado.

-Siempre tan irrespetuoso, ¿Verdad Femeii?- dijo Fuutie mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-Así es querida hermana: siempre detestó saludar a sus invitados- ambas sonrieron.

-Ustedes siempre tan "me involucró en lo que no me importa"- contestó Xiao Lang con rudeza. Amaba a sus hermanas pero ante cualquier situación –buena o mala- las amaba más teniéndolas lejos. La familia Li y todo el clan, solía mantenerse unido pero Xiao Lang gustaba de ser reservado en todo momento.

-Puedes dejar de fingir Xiao…

-No finjo nada Fuutie- la interrumpió –No tengo tiempo para soltarme a llorar como una cría mientras Sakura está sufriendo en no sé dónde- Xiao Lang seguía sin voltear pero su voz parecía tranquila.

-Podrías al menos voltear a mirarnos- lo regañó Femeii. El joven castaño suspiró. Podría ser frío, duro y reservado, pero ante los regaños de sus padres y hermanas, cedía. Le habían enseñado que debía respetar y hacer caso a sus familiares mayores. Volteó con furia y las miró a los ojos.

Femeii y Fuutie no creían lo que veían. Los ojos ámbar de su hermano estaban rojos e inflamados. Xiao Lang había llorado, y mucho. En su rostro estaban cruelmente dibujadas unas terribles ojeras. El rostro del joven heredero se veía derrotado, cansado, triste y brutalmente enojado. Fuutie quiso acercarse y abrazarlo, moría por hacerlo, consolarlo, su hermano pequeño estaba sufriendo en silencio, pero Femeii la detuvo, eso solo ocasionaría que Xiao Lang se molestará más de lo que ya estaba. Maldijo al consejo Li por haberlo obligado a llevar esa clase de educación. "Ser fuerte para los demás ante cualquier situación". Maldito grupo de ancianos.

-Bien Xiao Lang, si dices que estas bien, intentaremos creerte pero al menos intenta dormir, por favor, y te lo pido por nuestros Dioses y ancestros- dijo resignada Femeii. El joven Li suspiró. Otra vez con ese cuento de descansar.

-Además, en vista de que no contestas tu celular…

-Solo le contesto a Wei y sus ayudantes. Y números desconocidos, por si acaso el mal nacido ese llama.

-Si como digas… como no contestas a tus familiares, venimos a decirte que el señor Kinomoto y su hijo llegan mañana en la mañana a la casa de nuestros padres. Ahí pasaran su estancia en China- concluyó Fuutie.

-Esta bien. Si eso es todo, pueden retirarse- Xiao Lang se sentó y se dispuso a trabajar. Pero así como él era terco, Fuutie y Femeii Li también lo eran.

-Comprendemos tu dolor y preocupación. De hecho, toda la familia Li te entiende. No sé si recuerdes pero Sakura es una hermana para nosotras y otra hija más para nuestros padres- Fuutie se acercó a su hermano y posó su mano sobre su hombro –Si quieres desahogarte, estamos aquí, contigo.

Xiao Lang paseó sus manos sobre su cabello y suspiró con tristeza.

-No sé qué voy hacer si ella no vuelve- las hermanas Li se sorprendieron. No creyeron que Xiao Lang decidiera desahogarse. Y mucho menos con ellas. Creyeron que buscaría a Eriol, Wei y quizás a sus padres –Estos últimos días la he estado buscando más que de lo que acostumbraba hacer. He rechazado miles de citas, para poder estar viendo tontas películas románticas en el sillón de su departamento y solo porque me encanta consolarla mientras lloriquea por algo que es predecible. No puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando ella me toma de la mano para subirse al auto o cuando sin querer roza con la mía. El solo verla hace crecer en mí, ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla toda la vida, de estar lejos de cualquier otra mujer- suspiró –No sé qué es lo que me ocurre. Llegué a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, esté enamorado de ella- miró a sus hermanas con rectitud -¿Pero ustedes creen? ¿Enamorado yo de Sakura? Y no mal interpreten, no quiero decir que Sakura no este guapa, al contrario, es guapísima. Pero todo este tiempo solo hemos sido amigos y yo… yo… estoy confundido- ambas chicas se miraron y se sonrieron con orgullo: al fin su hermano se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. Pero no serían ellas las que le afirmaran que realmente sí estaba enamorado de la menor de los Kinomoto. El pronto llegaría a esa conclusión. Aunque claro, le darían un empujoncito.

-Todo está mas claro que el agua- concluyó Femeii. Xiao Lang bufó. Odiaba las metáforas de sus hermanas y se odiaba a sí mismo por volver a ser débil.

Unos golpes en su puerta atrajeron la atención de los presentes, que voltearon al unísono. Xiao Lang abrió su boca para dar permiso a la entrada. De seguro era Wei con alguna noticia.

-Buenas tardes, joven Xiao Lang, Fuutie, Femeii- saludó Wei haciendo una reverencia para después caminar al escritorio de su amo. Xiao Lang respondió a su saludo y preguntó acerca de alguna novedad con respecto a Sakura –Antes del mediodía, la señorita Jennet Hiley recibió una llamada en su oficina- los hermanos Li lo miraron confundidos –Era del secuestrador de Sakura- concluyó Wei. Xiao Lang se levantó con furia de su asiento y tensó su cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto es lo que quiere?- Wei negó con su cabeza.

-Él no quiere dinero joven Xiao Lang. Realmente el no pidió nada, solo notificó que Sakura ya no volvería a presentarse al trabajo- Xiao Lang, Fuutie y Femeii se impactaron. A qué clase de juego estaba jugando el hombre. De seguro, al más bizarro que se le pudo haber ocurrido –Tai habló con el departamento de mantenimiento del edificio y buscaron el historial de llamadas entrantes y salientes de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Todos los números se repiten y son de clientes de la empresa. Solo el número que llamó a la joven Hiley no se repite. Localizamos el lugar exacto de donde se realizó el llamado- una sonrisa se abrió paso en el masculino rostro de Xiao Lang y Wei sintió una enorme tristeza –Era de un teléfono público- el castaño se sentó de golpe en su silla, sobresaltando a sus hermanos que también habían obtenido una ligera esperanza.

-¿El teléfono público está rodeado de casas?- preguntó Xiao Lang

-Así es pero…

-¿Entonces qué esperan para ir a inspeccionarlas?- interrumpió con brusquedad.

-Lamentó decirle que es imposible. Algunos agentes ya fueron enviados al lugar para inspeccionar. Es un vecindario que no cumple con las expectativas para realizar ese tipo de atrocidades. Quiero decir, es un vecindario adinerado. Tampoco creemos que el secuestrador se haya arriesgado a marcar de un teléfono cerca de su hogar- Xiao Lang gruñó. Tenían razón.

 _Pero no era cierto, el hombre se había burlado de los agentes totalmente confundidos mientras los observaba desde la ventana de su casa. Todo iba saliendo a la perfección. Tal y como le había prometido aquel joven chino._

-¿Qué más harán?- preguntó Fuutie para romper el incómodo silencio que reino el lugar.

-Pensamos en algo…- dijo Wei nervioso.

-Adelante- Xiao Lang lo animó a continuar mientras veías sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

-Tal vez no le agrade del todo joven Xiao Lang pero realmente daría un cambio a nuestro caso- Xiao Lang comenzó a sospechar hacia donde iba Wei con su explicación, así que lo miró con fiereza.

-No- concluyó al fin.

-Pero la necesitamos… Joven Xiao Lang, es una de las mejores…

-He dicho que no- volvió a repetir –No arriesgaré la vida de alguien más. Todo esto solo será por la PSC.

-Trabaja en la PSC.

-Lo sé y es algo que no acepto. Así que no tendré doble moral por lo que no aceptaré esa idea- las hermanas Li y Wei suspiraron resignados –Podemos o pueden pensar en otra idea, porque al parecer se esfuerzan en mantenerme alejado de todo el tema. Damos por concluida esta reunión- Xiao Lang fijo su vista en el computador. Wei hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho de su joven amo.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, sacó su celular de la gabardina y marcó el número indicado. Esperó unos segundos y la melodiosa voz de una joven se escuchó.

-Que gusto me da escucharla señorita- escuchó atentamente –Usted sí que es perspicaz- volvió a escuchar –Es acerca de Sakura Kinomoto- Wei en la otra línea escuchó unos cuantos sollozos –Aquí también lamentamos lo que pasó y es por ello que la familia Li y Kinomoto la necesita. Usted no debe preocuparse por el viaje, ya hablé con la PSC y se encargará de hacer los trámites necesarios para su vuelo hasta acá. Me dijeron que podrá checar toda esa información en su correo- la joven acató perfectamente lo que Wei le explicaba. Sonrió a pesar de estar triste por lo ocurrido a su amiga –Nos veremos entonces. Hasta luego- se despidieron y colgaron. Wei tendría que rendirle cuentas después a Xiao Lang Li.

Un automóvil negro blindado se abría paso en las calles de Hong Kong. Iba con la rapidez propia de un modelo del año, pero que a la vez era manejado con destreza. Poco a poco, el impotente auto se alejó de los grandes edificios centrales de Hong Kong para acercarse a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraban las mansiones de las familias más poderosas de China. Dentro del auto se encontraban dos pasajeros. Ambos miraban con atención a través de las ventanas, gustaban de ver como la moderna Hong Kong iba desapareciendo y se abrían paso grandes campos. De vez en cuando veían grandes mansiones que se encontraban cercadas, asemejando a unas haciendas.

-Pareciera que muchas familias conservan sus costumbres- habló Fujitaka Kinomoto para romper el silencio.

-Sí- contestó Touya muy tenso. No podía creer que apenas hace unos seis meses, el y Kaho habían tomado unas vacaciones a Hong Kong y de paso, habían visitado a su querida hermana menor. Parecía para él, como si hubieran pasado décadas. Sakura en esos días había estado tan feliz y despreocupada. Él también se había sentido agusto. Habían disfrutado tanto ambos de su compañía, que no hubo ningún día que no se hayan visto durante su estancia. Jamás en su mente se imaginó que algo como todo ello fuera ocurrir. Ahora, no sabía dónde estaba Sakura, se moría por saber si se encontraba viva, no exigía una perfecta salud pero al menos le imploraba a los Dioses que le regresarán a su hermana.

El automóvil comenzó a disminuir su velocidad mientras se acercaba a los aposentos de la poderosa familia Li. Touya abrió sus ojos como platos al presentarse ante ellos la gran mansión Li. La casa estaba rodeada por una cerca de alrededor unos 5 metros de largo. El auto se paró enfrente de la entrada principal y después de que el chófer presentará su tarjeta de identificación, las puertas se abrieron para que el automóvil pasará. Touya se sorprendió más y una especie de chiflido salió de su boca. La casa tenía un aspecto oriental antiguo y estaba rodeada de grandes jardines con una gran diversidad de flores y árboles. Cuando por fin el automóvil se estacionó frente a la puerta de la casa, Fujitaka y Touya bajaron muy sorprendidos. El ambiente en la mansión se sentía lleno de magia oriental antigua, sentían como si hubieran retrocedido varios años atrás. La casa Li poseía todo ese ambiente de antigüedad que por años, los miembros del clan Li se esforzaron por mantener. Techos de ladrillos, paredes combinadas de madera y cemento, puertas corredizas y todo en una gama de cafés con beige. El chófer se bajó junto con ellos y se dispuso a bajar sus escasas maletas. Llevaban lo necesario, pues no era del todo un viaje que disfrutaban de realizar. Touya observaba a su alrededor encantado. Notó que la mayoría de las puertas de la casa eran corredizas de un color crema y tenían dibujado un dragón de color dorado con ojos verdes. A cada lado de la puerta principal, tenían colgando dos lámparas de papel de color rojo el mismo dragón que tenían en las puertas. Frunció su ceño confundido.

-El dragón dorado es el signo del clan Li- comentó su padre mientras se le acercaba –La familia Li proviene de una poderosa familia antigua oriental. Sus ancestros eran poseedores de una gran magia, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue perdiendo.

-Ya veo- contestó Touya -¿Por ello esa sensación de magia a nuestro alrededor?- Fujitaka iba a responderle a su hijo cuando una melodiosa voz de mujer los interrumpió.

-Que observador eres, Touya- ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la mujer imponente que se les presentaba. Era alta y poseedora de una complexión esbelta. Su cabello era de un negro muy oscuro, totalmente lacio y que lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta que caía más abajo de su cintura. Sus facciones eran finas como las de cualquier mujer oriental pero sus ojos la hacían diferente, eran más grandes y de un color tan negro como lo era su cabello. Vestía un hanfu* de color lavanda y en su cintura estaba sujetó un moño morado –Bienvenidos- la mujer sonrió con ganas, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura.

-Ieran Li- saludó Fujitaka –Tanto tiempo sin vernos

-Alrededor de unos tres años- la mujer torció su sonrisa en una mueca de tristeza –Aunque no me gustaría que estas fueran las circunstancias de un nuevo encuentro- el corazón de Fujitaka y Touya se tensó.

-Lo sabemos querida- continuo Fujitaka –Gracias por su apoyo- la puerta corrediza se abrió, y de la casa salió un hombre más alto que Ieran Li, vestido con un hanfu color negro con un cuerpo musculoso a pesar de ya estar de una edad avanzada, su cabello era castaño achocolatado y poseía unos ojos bellísimos de color ámbar. Touya se sorprendió al ver el parecido que Shaoran tenía con su padre.

-Fujitaka, Touya… Bienvenidos- la voz del hombre avergonzó un tanto Touya. Su timbre era de autoridad y firmeza. No por nada había sido un líder del clan Li. Hieran Li se acercó a su esposa y rodeo su estrecha cintura con su brazo. Ieran por su parte, colocó su mano derecha en el pecho de su adorado esposo.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su casa, Hieran- anunció Fujitaka –Lamentamos causarles molestia

-Querido amigo: no es ninguna molestia recibir a la familia de nuestra querida Sakura. Toda la familia Li esta apenada por lo ocurrido y deseamos brindarles nuestro apoyo- Fujitaka y Touya asintieron con su cabeza mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia demostrando su agradecimiento. Sabían que su querida niña era alguien encantadora y que sin dudar alguna se ganaba el corazón de cualquiera. Y la familia Li no había sido la excepción.

-Han de estar cansados- comentó Ieran –Por favor, lleven sus maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones- se dirigió hacia el chofer y unos cuantos empleados domésticos que esperaban alguna orden de su señora –Mientras que ustedes señores, acompáñenos a tomar el té en la sala de estar.

Hieran e Ieran entraron a la mansión seguidos de Fujitaka y Touya. El joven Kinomoto se sentía un poco apenado por la magnitud de la casa, sabía por comentarios de Sakura y su padre, que la familia Li era una importante familia de negocios en China pero no había pensado en el poder que de verdad tenían. Ni mucho menos en el dinero. Por dentro, la casa no perdía ese estilo antiguo que poseía, de hecho, esté había aumentado. Como toda la arquitectura china, la casa se dividía en espacios rectangulares y las habitaciones tenían escasos muebles. La decoración en sí, era del todo sencilla, parecía que la familia Li se había centrado más que nada en la decoración de sus amplios jardines. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, Hieran e Ien se sentaron en uno de los sillones más grandes, mientras que Fujitaka y Touya en un sillón para compartir. La conversación inició con trivialidades mientras esperaban el té que la señora Li había pedido a sus sirvientas.

-¿Saben ya alguna noticia de Sakura?- preguntó Touya. Hieran e Ien se miraron un poco decepcionados.

-El secuestrador no ha hablado para pedir alguna recompensa si es lo que quieren saber- respondió Hieran –Si llamó, claro está. Pero llamó a la compañera de Sakura para avisar que ella ya no se presentaría a trabajar. Se buscó de dónde provenía esa llamada y se descubrió. Lamentablemente era de un teléfono público, por lo que no se pudo hacer mucho- Touya gruñó por lo bajo y apretó sus puños. Fujitaka palmó la espalda de su hijo mayor intento tranquilizarlo –Pero los mejores agentes están a cargo del caso de Sakura.

-Creemos que Sakura volverá con nosotros- interrumpió Ien con una sonrisa. Fujitaka sabía que Ien Li era una mujer fría y que no acostumbraba a ser muy afectuosa, por lo que lo hacía sentir dichoso el afecto que demostraba a su pequeña hija. Por su parte, Touya se sentía confundido. Sabía que Sakura era tierna pero sentía que había algo más por lo que aquella familia adoraba a su hermana de esa manera.

-¿Cómo está Shaoran?- preguntó Fujitaka. Ien miró el suelo un poco desconcertada.

-No lo sabemos- volvió a contestar Hieran mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa –Él fue criado para demostrar fortaleza ante cualquier situación. De seguro la ha de estar pasando muy mal pero no lo demostrará. Su "responsabilidad" como líder es ser fuerte para todos los demás.

Una joven mujer china con uniforme entró a la habitación cargando una bandeja de bambú. En ella descansaba una tetera blanca pintada con flores amarillas, cinco tazas del mismo diseño de la tetera y un plato repleto de galletas. La joven lucía una sonrisa y se miraba un poco ruborizada.

-¿Cinco?- cuestionó Ien.

-El joven Xiao Lang acaba de llegar, señora Li- la joven se volvió a ruborizar con ganas e Ien comprendió la sonrisa de su joven sirvienta –Subió a su habitación a dejar su saco y de paso, me pidió que trajera una taza para él.

-Has sido muy amable en traerla- la voz de Xiao Lang sonó en la habitación y los presentes giraron su mirada hacia el nuevo acompañante. La joven se ruborizo más e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de allí –Padre, madre… Señor Fujitaka, Touya- Xiao Lang saludó con respeto hacia los presentes y se sentó junto a sus padres –Tengo algo que decir: lamentó no haber cuidado con demasiada cautela a Sakura pero prometo por todos mis ancestros que Sakura volverá con nosotros- alzó sus brazos y se dispuso a servirles té a todos.

-Hijo- habló Fujitaka –El secuestro de Sakura no es culpa tuya. De hecho, me parece absurdo que te culpes, en estos momentos lo único que debemos hacer es estarla buscando y…

-Si es mi culpa- lo interrumpió el menor de los Li mientras dejaba caer una cuchara en la mesa –Si yo le hubiera pedido que viviéramos juntos, ella no hubiera estado tan desprotegida.

-Hubieran hecho hasta lo inaudito para capturarla- Fujitaka intentaba calmar a Xiao Lang.

-Mocoso- habló Touya y sintió la mirada extrañada de Ieran por la manera en la que se dirigía a su hijo. Touya se ruborizó e intentó continuar –Mi padre tiene razón. Todos aquí lamentamos el secuestro de Sakura pero el buscar o echarnos la culpa entre nosotros no nos llevará a ninguna parte.

Xiao Lang sentía la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo. La gente a su alrededor disfrutaba de decirle que no se culpará a sí mismo pero ellos no entendían que no había sido totalmente responsable con Sakura. Él era un líder y su responsabilidad –porque no era obligación- era cuidar eternamente a sus allegados. Si tan solo él le hubiera pedido que vivieran juntos. ¿Vivir juntos? Pero si ellos no eran pareja ni mucho menos. Solo eran mejores amigos. Y los mejores amigos no viven juntos. Pero… ¿Realmente SOLO eran mejores amigos? Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y de repente sintió le necesidad de estar solo para poder pensar. Aclarar unos cuántos sentimientos. Levantó su vista y la impactó con el señor Kinomoto.

-Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa de cuidarla- los ojos de Fujitaka se cristalizaron. Él también se sentía destrozado por el secuestro de su hija pero no había pensado en cómo se sentía Shaoran en esos momentos. Y verlo así era algo horrible. De verdad que Shaoran estaba enamorado de Sakura y viceversa. Solo necesitaban darse cuenta –Pero le juro por mi vida, que Sakura volverá con nosotros. Así tenga que matar para ello- se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento y salió de la habitación. No quería llorar en frente de nadie, ni siquiera de sí mismo pero era inevitable no sentirse débil sin su Sakura. Ella se había convertido en algo primordial para su felicidad. Ella sin recibir nada a cambio le había regresado la felicitad que con años de entrenamiento le habían arrebatado. Sakura lo había estado convirtiendo en alguien más humano. Y la amaba. Pero no entendía de qué forma.

En la habitación reinó el silencio. El corazón de Ieran Li estaba destrozado. Ver a su hijo sufrir de esa manera era impasable para ella. Al verlo salir con aquella furia y el querer ir detrás de él pero tenerlo prohibido con todas esas reglas que lideraban el clan. Ella al igual que la mayoría de los Li, su educación se había centrado en formarlos en ser un tanto fríos y poder convertirlos en personas valientes. Al ser mujer se le permitía el hecho de ser más afectuosa con sus hijos pero, podía serlo con sus cuatro hijas pero con el menor, no. Su hijo menor había sido por años el futuro líder del clan Li. Por lo que la educación de su querido Xiao Lang fue mucho más estricta que la de las demás Li. El corazón de Ieran se rompía al verlo acudir a tantos entrenamientos y tener que ignorar todas sus quejas. Ella solo quería comerlo a besos porque para sus ojos era el niño más adorable de China. Al pasar los años Xiao Lang comprendió el por qué su madre había actuado de esa manera y no por ello, dejo de quererla como ya lo hacía. A pesar de todo, la familia Li era bastante unida. De pronto, en la vida de Xiao Lang llegó una japonesa de ojos verdes que cambió su forma de ser. Ieran Li quedó fascinada cuando conoció a Sakura Kinomoto, pues por ella, el menor de sus hijos sonreía más. Se le veía más alegre y satisfecho. Sabía que ella lo apoyaba mucho en todos los sentidos de la vida. Lo instaba a seguir adelante con todos las tareas que el líder del clan tenía que fungir. Amaba verlos juntos. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura los domingos por las tardes cuando se reunían almorzar. La joven japonesa era encantadora. Ieran sabía que los unía algo mas que una simple amistad. Podía sentir el amor que los rodeaba cuando estaban juntos. Era frustrante para la familia Li que ninguno de los aludidos se diera cuenta de lo que sentían por ambos.

Se escuchó la puerta trasera abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza. Xiao Lang salía en busca de aire fresco. Sus padres sabían que iría al lugar que de pequeño eligió para relajarse: su gran árbol de cerezo. Como acto reflejo Ieran quiso levantarse e ir tras él, pero no hizo nada. En realidad nadie hizo nada. Su adorado esposo sujetó con fuerza su mano en muestra de apoyo.

Todos sabían que en ese momento Xiao Lang Li no escucharía de razones.

Una joven de cabello negro y largo sujeto en una gruesa trenza, se encontraba de pie en medio del aeropuerto de Rusia. Observaba con desesperación a las demás personas ir y venir con sus maletas. Cansada y malhumorada se alejó de su sitio en busca de una silla. Odiaba los aeropuertos. Era algo irónico pues su trabajo la obligaba a viajar mucho. El aeropuerto era un tremendo caos. Por ciertos errores "técnicos", todos los vuelos internacionales se habían retrasado, el suyo a Hong Kong ya llevaba dos horas de retraso. Maldecía para sus adentros pues al igual que los aeropuertos, odiaba agentarse.

Cuando por fin diviso un lugar desocupado, corrió con la rapidez que sus considerados tacones le permitían.

-Vaya- dijo la joven –Que bien se siente sentarse.

Relajo todo su menudo –pero ejercitado- cuerpo en el sillón y sacó su teléfono celular. Tres llamadas perdidas de Wei.

-De seguro esta desesperado por saber si ya tome el avión- la joven pensó en llamarlo pero no quiso volver a repetir que ya había contado a sus familiares que la esperaban en su natal ciudad.

Por lo que sabía hasta ahora del caso, era que el maldito secuestrador al parecer era muy inteligente y ágil. Llevaba ya alrededor de quince casos de secuestro –contando el de Sakura-, de los cuales once mujeres habían sido encontradas. Y para el terror de muchas, halladas muertas.

Miró de nuevo su reloj: media hora más de retraso. Suspiro. Comenzó a navegar en internet sobre diversidades que le llamasen la atención. El tiempo se hacia eterno esperando y ya comenzaba a sacarse de quicio. De nuevo creció en ella una desesperación y ansiedad e inicio a zapatear su pie contra el suelo.

-Pasajeros con el vuelo número 5617 con destino a Hong Kong, favor de pasar a la fila número tres. Si aún no ha pasado por la estación de migración, le pedimos que lo haga de inmediato, pues el problema con su vuelo ha sido solucionado y alrededor de media hora el viaje dará inicio.

Aquello, para la joven oriental fue como oír el coro de los Dioses griegos y se levantó de su silla con elegancia. Guardó sus gafas de sol en su bolso y haló su maleta mientras caminaba hacia a fila mencionada. Se alegró al ver que solo había tres personas esperando, estaba fastidiada de esperar en el aeropuerto. Solo quería subirse al avión. Cuando llegó su turno de dejar su maleta y caminar al pasillo que la llevaría a su avión, buscó en su bolso su pasaporte y boleto para enseñárselo al guardia.

-¿Li Mei Ling?- ella asintió con su cabeza -¿Qué hace una joven oriental tan linda y sola en Rusia?- Mei Ling rodó sus grandes ojos negros e inhibió sus grandes ganas de estampar su puño en la horrible cara del fanfarrón guardia.

-Huyendo de hombres idiotas como usted- le arrebató sus papeles y caminó con orgullo por el pasillo.

Había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, vidas que salvar pero sobre todo, quería regresarle la felicidad que le arrebataron a su querido primo Xiao Lang.

 **Continuará...**

*Hunfu: es la ropa tradicional usada por la etnia han de china (que ha sido la mayoría de la población durante toda la historia de china), antes de la dinastía de Qing. . /search?q=hanfu&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&site=webhp&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMI-8LokfKEyAIVhF6SCh10SQm0#imgrc=SY4vs4jRh21ogM%3A

*PSC: policía secreta de China. Esta policía realmente no existe *o eso creo*, la invente :D.

Algún review?

TAKECARE!

-HelenLC


	9. Chapter 9

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

 **Capítulo 9**

-¿Cuánto crees que falte?- preguntó Tai mientras jugueteaba con la manga de su saco.

-Habló alrededor de hace media hora diciendo que no faltaba mucho para aterrizar- contestó Wei con mucha tranquilidad –Siempre siendo tan desesperado- sonrió.

Tai solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos y continuar jugando con la manga de su saco. Sentía que habían pasado horas esperando a la señorita Li Mei Ling, la "mejor" agente encubierta de la PSC. Mei Ling había comenzado a trabajar cuando recién se graduó de la universidad como Licenciada en derecho. Ella no mostró interés alguno por permanecer en oficinas pues le resultaba realmente aburrido. Así que decidió adentrarse directo a la "acción", reclutándose primero en entrenamientos obligatorios que realmente fueron muy fáciles para la señorita Li puesto que durante toda su infancia –como la de cualquier niño Li- fue entrenada en una gran diversidad de deportes, donde al que le daban más importancia era el de las artes marciales. Como era de esperarse, los entrenamientos los aprobó con las calificaciones más altas, así que la PSC no dudo ni un segundo en convertirla en una de sus agentes. La agente más hábil –después de Wei- que habían reclutado. Pero su nuevo trabajo ocasionó controversia en su gran familia. Los padres de Mei Ling se mostraron preocupados pero a la vez muy orgullosos de su pequeña niña, sabían que los trabajos que iba a realizar la llevarían a arriesgar su vida en todo momento pero confiaban en ella. Sus tíos, Hien e Ieran, habían quedado muy contentos al saber que su querida sobrina aprobaba sus entrenamientos. Sus primas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei, se habían alarmado bastante, no soportaban la idea de que su prima menor realizará ese tipo de trabajos. Pero a pesar de todo ello, estaban orgullosas de su fortaleza, demostrando que no solo los hombres podían realizar ese tipo de actividades. Por el contrario, Xiao Lang Li, estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con ese nuevo "trabajo" de su tan apreciada prima. Al enterarse, lo primero que hizo fue reprenderla por varias horas. Le explicó con sumo cuidado acerca de todas las actividades que realizaría pero cuál fue su sorpresa que nada de lo que explicaba provocaba miedo en Mei Ling. Se le veía tan decidida. Optó por amenazarla diciéndole que no si no renunciaba, el dejaría de tener cualquier comunicación con ella. Mei Ling al principio se preocupó y durante algunos días pensó en hacer lo que su primo le había pedido. Pero se negó a ello, pues sabía que ella pertenecía para la PSC. Por algunos meses Xiao Lang cortó cualquier comunicación con la señorita Li, tal como él lo había dicho. Pero no tardó mucho en de nuevo volver a comunicarse con ella. Todo gracias a que Sakura Kinomoto lo había hecho entrar en razón.

-El vuelo 5617 proveniente de Rusia ha aterrizado. Repito: el vuelo 5617 ha aterrizado.

Tai y Wei se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Caminaron sin decir nada hacía la puerta donde arribaban todas las personas de su vuelo. Wei estaba ansioso de ver aquella mujer que la había visto crecer desde muy pequeña. Mientras que por otro lado, Tai estaba nervioso. Por muchos años había mantenido en secreto su enamoramiento por Mei Ling. Sabía por muchas fuentes que la joven Li no buscaba ninguna clase de relación, estaba totalmente entregada en su trabajo. Pero ese no era el único motivo por el que Tai se mantenía alejado de ella: le llevaba diez años de edad y ella era una Li. Muchas veces Tai se amanecía pensando en la belleza y gran personalidad de Mei Ling Li. Desde la primera vez que la vio en aquellos entrenamientos quedó profundamente enamorado de ella. Sabía que tal vez su gran diferencia de edad no fuera algún impedimento pero sí el hecho de provenir de una familia con grandes escrúpulos. Su linaje familiar no era tan "honorable" para poder relacionarse amorosamente con una mujer con apellido Li. Pero nadie lo culparía de poder desvelarse pensando en aquella joven china.

-Creó suponer tu estado de ánimo, Tai- la voz de Wei lo sorprendió bastante –A veces pienso que la señorita Mei Ling gusta también de usted- aquello puso tontamente nervioso a Tai.

-Que tonterías dices, Wei.

-Tal vez puedas mentirle a todos pero a mí no. Cuando me llamaron para impartirles esos entrenamientos, noté en ambos algo más que mera amistad. Algo más como atracción- Wei sonrió –Deberías de dejar todos esos prejuicios de la familia Li. Desde que el joven Xiao Lang está al mando, todo es más modernizado.

-Algunas costumbres no se olvidan- Wei suspiró resignado. El creía que el amor podía vencer cualquier prejuicio pero tampoco podía arrastrar a Tai para que se le acercarse a Mei Ling.

De repente, la vista de ambos hombres se clavó en una hermosa joven que venía caminando con delicadeza y elegancia. Con el porte de los Li. Halaba su módica maleta y miraba a su alrededor como si buscará a alguien. Wei se acercó hacía a ella, dejando tras de sí a un Tai momificado. Tai sentía que había olvidado lo bella que era, con esa blusa color rosa palo, pantalón entubado y tacones negros la hacían ver para sus ojos muy atractiva. Cuando al fin Mei Ling divisó a Wei, esta aceleró su paso para alcanzarlo.

-¡Wei!- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba –Tanto tiempo sin verte. Qué serán… ¿tres años?

-Así es señorita Mei Ling- dijo mientras respondía a su abrazo –La hemos echado mucho de menos- la joven Li sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Wei. Ella también había extrañado mucho su hogar.

-¿Vienes solo?- preguntó.

-No- negó Wei –Tai viene conmigo- Wei sintió como el cuerpo de Mei Ling se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de Tai. El anciano mayordomo sonrió al ver que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

-No sabía que seguían en contacto…

-Como verá señorita Mei Ling, yo hace muchos años renuncie a la PSC pero sigo apoyándolos para impartir ciertos entrenamientos. Usted y Tai iban en la misma clase- Mei Ling se sonrojó al recordar todo ello –Y como sabrá, Tai al igual que usted, es uno de los mejores agentes, así que cuando me enteré de lo sucedido con Sakura, lo llamé.

-¿El también interviene en el caso?- preguntó Mei Ling. Wei abrió la boca para responder pero Tai se le adelantó.

-Así es- contestó con frialdad –Bienvenida a Hong Kong, señorita Li- Tai saludó con una pequeña reverencia a Mei Ling y ella no dudo en respondérsela. Odiaba que Tai la tratará de esa manera.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Wei para romper el ambiente de tensión. Ambos asintieron.

Comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida del aeropuerto. Wei tomó la maleta de Mei Ling para que esta pudiera caminar más agusto. Cuando al fin estuvieron en el automóvil, Mei Ling comenzó a indagar más del caso. Wei comenzó a relatar los últimos sucesos ocurridos. Mei Ling no podía creer la manera tan rara de trabajar del secuestrador. Algo en su cerebro le dijo que tal vez no sería fácil pero Sakura lo valía.

-¿Xiao Lang sabe que estoy aquí?- Wei se mostró un poco cabizbajo –Lo supuse.

-Le intentamos decir- interfirió Tai –Pero se negó a que usted participará en este embrollo. Prefirió no tener doble moral- Mei Ling rio bajito al escucharlo. ¿Doble moral?

-Sus padres, tíos y primas saben que usted está aquí, señorita Mei Ling- anunció Wei –Pero también han decidido en no contarle nada Xiao Lang.

-Me parece más que perfecto. No lo quiero pavoneando por ahí mientras trabajo. Suele ser muy mandón.

Los hombres en el auto echaron a reír. La amistad de primos entre Xiao Lang y Mei Ling era en su totalidad sincera.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar?

-Esta noche iremos con el jefe de la policía pública de Hong Kong

-¿Policía pública?- Mei Ling se extrañó.

-Lo conocimos la noche en que secuestraron a Sakura. Al principio el señor no quiso cooperar mucho pero he estado manteniendo contacto con él y ésta más que dispuesta en apoyarnos- comentó Wei.

-No estoy totalmente de acuerdo…

-Ni yo- interrumpió Tai. Mei Ling lo miró por unos segundos pero bajó su mirada un poco ruborizada cuando el hombre volteó a mirarla. Wei sonrió al ver todo aquello por el retrovisor.

-¿Dónde me hospedare?- preguntó la joven nerviosa. Tai ruborizó un tanto.

-En el departamento de Tai- Mei Ling abrió sus ojos como platos y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar intentando decir algo.

-P-pero…

-¿Hay algún inconveniente?- preguntó Wei –Creemos que así podremos acelerar más el caso de Sakura- Wei quería reír por las caras que tenían sus jóvenes amigos pero él sabía muy bien como ser profesional. Aunque el hecho de hospedar a Mei Ling en el departamento de Tai no era muy profesional. Y Wei lo sabía.

Mei Ling negó con su cabeza mientras de reojo observaba a Tai. El hombre miraba el camino que recorrían. La joven Li pensó y se lamentó de no poder hacer que Tai la viera como algo más que una compañera de trabajo. Lo que ella no sabía es que Tai observaba su belleza por el retrovisor.

Unos delicados dedos acariciaban el cabello castaño de una joven japonesa dormida. Sus ojos los mantenía bien cerrados y de vez en cuando se removía muy agitadamente. Sus sueños eran atacados por pesadillas. De seguro por los malditos recuerdos que tenia de aquel hombre. El más maldito hombre. Sakura sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba alejarse del mundo de los sueños y sus somnolientos ojos verdes empezaron abrirse. No había tanta luz en el cuarto como cuando despertó por primera vez. Solo una tenue luz blanca entraba por las ventanas pintadas. Supuso que era de noche. ¿Cuánto habría dormido?

-Hola- la voz de una mujer hizo que se levantará súbitamente y se talló sus ojos para que se acostumbraran a las casi penumbras del cuarto.

-¿Margarett?- preguntó -¿Eres tú?- Sakura alcanzó a ver como la mujer asentía despacio y no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente. Se sentía abatida –¡Oh Margarett!- exclamó entre sollozos –Creí que había muerto- sus recuerdos la llevaron a que realmente ella lo había deseado y ahora no sabía si lloraba por el hecho de que no había ocurrido así.

-Sakura…- la voz de Margarett se escuchaba triste y no dejaba de acariciar su cabello. Sakura sentía provenir de aquella inglesa un amor maternal. Se acobijo más en ella e inhaló profundamente –Debemos de ser fuertes. Sé que esto es difícil pero no pierdas la fe, Sakura- Margarett sintió como su camisa desgastada comenzaba a mojarse. Sakura estaba llorando. Pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, ella necesitaba desahogarse.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Alrededor de día y medio…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-El no volverá por mucho tiempo querida. Solo vendrá a traernos comida y nos meterá a aquel cuarto- señaló con su dedo –Para que nos bañemos- Sakura bufó –Es muy raro.

-Ya veo…- el estómago de Sakura comenzó hacer ruidos. En la oscuridad se sonrojó.

-Me alegra que tengas hambre, eso quiere decir que aunque sea tu salud física está bien- delicadamente se deshizo del agarre de Sakura y gateo para traer la comida. Al regresar, dejó en el regazo de Sakura un plato que contenía una clase de arroz blanco con pedazos de res y camarón.

-No huele tan mal- declaró Sakura.

-Y tampoco sabe mal.

Sakura comenzó a comer despacio. Tenía el pendiente que por sus tantas horas de ayuno, la comida cayera muy pesada en su estómago y enfermará. No podría darse el lujo de dejar recaer su salud. Margarett la observaba gustosa de verla comer, podría ser que en su cabeza no se sintiera tan bien pero al menos se alimentaba. Después de diez bocados, Sakura se sintió satisfecha y alejó el plato. Se levantó como pudo y se asomó por la ventana. Quiso llorar de nuevo pero sabía que eso no le ayudaría para nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan desdichada, tan sola y de sentirse como un trapo sucio. Sus manos recorrieron su cuello, el pecho, su abdomen y se detuvieron en la goma de su pantaleta. Ella había guardado todo eso para la persona que amaba y ahora no podía entregarle nada a nadie. Todo se lo había llevado aquel hombre. Aquel bastardo. A su mente llegaron los rostros de su familia, de sus amigos y de sus compañeros de trabajo. Se cuestionó cómo la estarían pasando al enterarse de su situación. Sintió su corazón desgarrarse al pensar en su padre. Su adorado papá de seguro la estaba pasando bastante mal. Y su hermano, su querido hermano Touya, no quiso ni imaginar su reacción llena de ira al enterarse. De seguro Kaho tuvo que calmarlo. Sakura pensó en los pacientes de Touya, probablemente el estaría distraído solo pensando en ella y no pondría atención en ellos. La boda de Tomoyo… ella no quisiera casarse sin su presencia por lo que de seguro la atrasaría… y a su mente vino algo atroz: ¿Regresaría a su vida normal? Aquello hizo que Sakura se volviera a sentar en el suelo y se abrazó a sí misma. De seguro ya la estaban buscando, ella conocía a Shaoran…

-Shaoran…- dijo muy quedito.

Qué estará pasando con él. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Quería sentir su apoyo, quería sentirlo a el en ese momento. Pero de seguro estaban lejos. A lo mejor y el ni estaba buscándola, de seguro andaba paseándose con su nueva novia Akame… un dolor en su pecho se apareció de repente: Shaoran jamás se enteraría de sus confusiones hacia él. Tal vez moriría en ese maldito lugar. No supo cuándo comenzó a sollozar pero sintió como sus lágrimas bajaban por sus piernas y brazos. Una frágil mano se paseó por su cabello y ella alzó su mirada. De nuevo era Margarett.

-¿Crees que algún día seamos libres?- le cuestionó. Margarett la miró muy seria pero después le sonrió.

-Todo estará bien- aquello tranquilizó un poco a Sakura pero sabía que no todo saldría bien. Sintió como Margarett se acomodaba a su lado sin quitar su mano de su cabello.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-Perdí la cuenta exacta después del mes- su cejo se frunció –Pero yo creo que alrededor de unos dos años… o más- Sakura se tensó. Ella no aguantaría tanto tiempo. Si no la mataba aquel maldito a golpes, probablemente ella acabaría con su vida. Pero eso Shaoran jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿Co-como fue qué te…- Sakura dejó la pregunta al aire pues sintió el cuerpo de Margarett tensarse –Lo-lo siento- se disculpó avergonazada.

-Descuida querida, todas cuando llegan son las primeras preguntas que se hacen. Como veras, yo no soy china ni japonesa. Soy de Inglaterra. Venía de vacaciones con mis dos hijos y mi marido.

-¿Eres casada?

-Sí- Sakura vio como Margarett sonreía al escuchar la pregunta –Los extraño muchísimo. Teníamos alrededor de un mes en Hong Kong y caminábamos por las calles de un mercado cerca de nuestro hotel. Cuando un hombre se me acercó y me habló en inglés. Me decía que estaba perdido, que no encontraba el hotel donde estaba hospedado. Mi marido y mis hijos se habían adelantado pues yo me había entretenido viendo unas pulseras artesanales. Le mandé un mensaje a mi esposo diciéndole que ayudaría al pobre hombre y lo seguí. Cuando dimos una vuelta en una esquina que daba a un callejón, sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que me sofocará. No pude gritar y después, otro golpe en la cabeza. Caí desmayada. Cuando desperté estaba en este cuarto rodeada de otras dos muchachas. Mas o menos de tu edad- Margarett vio en los ojos de Sakura confusión. Las otras chicas no tenían su edad –Ellas murieron- la castaña se llevó sus manos a la boca.

-¿Él te hizo lo mismo que a mí?- Margarett se avergonzó.

-A todas se lo hace. Pero contigo fue bastante diferente y atroz. Fue enfrente de nosotras y eso fue verdaderamente nuevo- Margarett abrazó con fuerza a Sakura –Perdóname Sakura, quise ayudarte pero si lo hacía, nos hubiera ido peor a ambas- Sakura comprendió un poco y la intentó tranquilizar.

-¿Cómo están las demás?

-Kumiku se asustó cuando perdiste la conciencia. Siu lloró por varias horas hasta que se quedo dormida. Ninguna probó bocado.

-¿Por qué Siu está en esas condiciones?

-Al principio tú mostraste mucha resistencia pero después cooperaste mucho con él. La mente de ese ingrato trabaja diferente de los otros enfermos sexuales. A él le enoja que pongan resistencia. Siu pone mucha resistencia y por eso la golpea, la maltrata. Sakura, el no vendrá a hacernos algo en mucho tiempo. Yo le calculo alrededor de un mes.

-¿Por qué?

-Quedó muy satisfecho- Sakura sintió ganas de vomitar.

-¿Eres psicóloga?

-Sí. Trabajo en un instituto de enfermos mentales.

-Con razón sabes tanto. ¿Cómo capturo a Kumiku y Siu?- Margarett hizo una mueca.

-Kumiku es sobrina de él. Siu jamás ha contado su historia- Sakura quiso gritar. Cómo era posible que tratará de aquella manera a su propia sangre.

-De verdad que está enfermo- el silencio de Margarett se lo confirmó -¿Qué hacen para distraerse?

-Hablamos. Mas que nada Kumiku y yo. Siu es muy callada, realmente ella ha sufrido mucho. Creó que el hombre aparentó ser su pareja y después la trajo a este infierno.

De pronto Sakura se sintió muy cansada, no comprendía pues había dormido más de un día. Margarett notó su cansancio, así que la obligó a reacomodarse en su regazo. Sakura se negó pero Margarett le explicó que el cansancio provenía mas que nada de su subconsciente y no era tanto físico.

-¿Quién es Xiao Lang?- preguntó Margarett, interrumpiendo el casi sueño de Sakura.

-Es un amigo…

-¿Segura?- inquirió.

-Realmente no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Lo llamaste muchas veces dormida. Hablabas algo acerca de la universidad y mencionaste algo sobre el color verde.

La japonesa se ruborizo. De seguro había soñado el momento en que él y ella habían comenzado hablarse.

 _Sakura corría despavorida por los pasillos de su universidad. Tenía ya un mes de clases y seguía sin acostumbrarse a los horarios. Eso y aunándole que jamás pudo ser puntual. Cuando por fin llegó a su destinada aula, intentó componerse el cabello, se recuperó de la fatiga y con pena llamó a la puerta. Su profesor de aritmética sabía quién era la que –de nuevo- interrumpía su clase y abrió muy malhumorado._

 _-¡Ohayou!- Sakura se avergonzó más. Se le había escapado su idioma natal –Disculpe profesor. ¿Me permite entrar?- el anciano profesor la miró muy molesto pero no se atrevió a dejarla afuera. Su alumna no iba muy bien en su materia y si faltaba, de seguro empeoraría._

 _-Será mejor que vaya adquiriendo el hábito de la puntualidad, señorita Kinomoto._

 _Sakura asintió y con mucha rapidez se sentó en su silla. Todo el salón se reía de ella y eso la avergonzaba más. El único que no la miraba y que en realidad ni se percataba tanto de ella, era el joven Shaoran Li. Para Sakura, el joven Li siempre estaba envuelto en su propio mundo. Ella asimilaba que siempre estaba de muy mal humor y que por ello no entablaba conversación con sus demás compañeros. No podía negar que era bastante apuesto y que, de hecho, él era el más guapo de su clase. Pero que decir… Shaoran Li no solo era guapo, era muy inteligente. Destacaba en todas las materias pero sobre todo en aritmética. Algo que a ella no le iba muy bien._

 _-Señorita Kinomoto- le llamó el profesor._

 _-¿Hoe?- todo el salón estalló en risas. Otra vez había estado nadando en sus pensamientos._

 _-Tomé su examen- Sakura se levantó temblando y al tomar la hoja quiso atragantarse con ella. Otra vez había reprobado el examen –Kinomoto, en vista de que aún no puede subir sola su promedio, me he tomado la molestia de adjudicarle un tutor._

 _Sakura lo miro confundida mientras que el profesor hojeaba en su libreta._

 _-¿Señor Li?- llamó. Shaoran alzó su vista y Sakura notó que al igual que ella, Li no entendía lo que pasaba –En vista de que es el mejor de la clase, quiero pedirle su ayuda para que apoye a su compañera Kinomoto en aritmética. Como sabe, su compañera batalla con los números- Li frunció su ceño –Sé que lo toma de sorpresa pero también sé que usted es muy amable y caballeroso- Sakura vio como Li relajaba su ceño y rodaba sus ojos._

 _-Si usted lo pide…_

 _Li sonó muy despreocupado y volvió a bajar su vista hacía su libreta. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que leía. Sakura volvió a sentar y se sentía un tanto molesta por la decisión de su profesor. Sentía que debía de haberle pedido primero la opinión de ella para llevarla esas circunstancias._

 _La clase continuó con normalidad. Sakura miraba extrañada los números que el anciano escribía en la pizarra y muchas veces se abstuvo de levantar la mano para preguntar. Se moría de la vergüenza. Cuando finalizó la clase, el profesor juntó a Li y a ella para que pusieran de acuerdo. Después de varias trabas –pues Sakura también llevaba la licenciatura de diseño de modas los fines de semana- pudieron ponerse de acuerdo. Los martes y jueves a las cinco de la tarde se verían en las bancas de la escuela para estudiar. Sakura salió del aula refunfuñando cuando escuchó que Li la llamaba._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-No me gusta la impuntualidad- le declaró –Si pasan cinco minutos y no te presentas. Me iré- sin otra cosa que decir, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció de su vista. Sakura quiso decirle unas cuantas cosas pero decidió mejor alejarse de allí._

 _Llegado el martes, Sakura se había súper organizado para llegar temprano a su encuentro con el joven Shaoran Li. Eran las cinco menos un cuarto y ya caminaba con seguridad hacia el patio de la facultad. Se sentía orgullosa de demostrarle a Li que ella era capaz de comprometerse con la puntualidad. Al llegar, vio como ya un castaño la esperaba. Lo maldijo para sus adentros. Caminó malhumorada y lo saludó con la cabeza._

 _-Me sorprendes, Kinomoto- le dijo._

 _-Oh calla, Li. Comencemos con esto._

 _Shaoran rodó sus ojos y sacó todas sus libretas. Esperó que Sakura se acomodaba y una vez hecho, comenzó a explicarle. Después de casi una hora, de varios insultos entre ellos y de burlas hacia la japonesa, decidieron tomarse un descanso. Sakura se sentía exhausta y miraba a Li de reojo observar a unas chicas que estaban lejos de con ellos._

 _-¿Por qué no te les acercas?- su pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Shaoran._

 _-¿A quiénes?_

 _-Vamoooooooos- le gritó Sakura. Shaoran la miró confundido –A las chicas que no dejas de ver ni aunque un mosco te pase por tus narices. Ellas también te miran muy fijamente. Más la rubia- Sakura le guiñó el ojo y Shaoran se sonrojó._

 _-No quiero hablar de ello- Sakura bufó pero él la ignoró olímpicamente mientras sacaba de su mochila una manzana y se la llevaba a la boca._

 _-¿Siempre estás de mal humor?- Shaoran sintió ahogarse con la manzana._

 _-Yo no estoy de mal humor…_

 _-¿Entonces por qué siempre te excluyes de los demás?- lo interrumpió Sakura._

 _-¿Siempre eres así de preguntona?- Sakura se sintió ofendida pero sabía que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos por esas bobas ideas del tutor, así que para llevar esos momentos con menos tensión, se propuso entablar cierta amistad con él._

 _-Solo con las personas que me interesan- dijo despreocupada. Shaoran la miró mientras ella abría un paquete de galletas -¿Gustas?- el solo negó con la cabeza._

 _-¿Qué planeas?- le preguntó._

 _-Solo intentar llevarnos mejor. Eres mi tutor y esas cosas. No soportó mucho los silencios. Como veras, suelo ser muy charlatana- Shaoran soltó en risas y Sakura se molestó._

 _-No lo había notado…_

 _-Eres un idiota, Li- el heredero no pudo evitar reírse aún más por el mohín aniñado que Sakura acababa de hacer._

 _-Tranquila, ya te acostumbraras._

 _Silencio._

 _-¿Y bien?- volvió hablar Sakura._

 _-"¿Y bien, qué?"_

 _-¡Rayos Li!- exclamó Sakura, asustándolo -¡¿Por qué rayos no te les acercas?!_

 _-Eres realmente enfadosa… supongo que no me dejarás tranquilo hasta que te lo diga- Sakura lo miró sonriente –Bueno, ahí te va: no sé cómo- Sakura estalló en carcajadas más fuertes que las de Shaoran, atrayendo la vista de varios presentes. El joven ruborizó y con brusquedad acercó el rostro de la chica a su pecho._

 _-¡Silencio!_

 _-Eres muy gracioso Li- dijo Sakura intentando calmarse –Nunca imagine que fueras tímido… Mira, tú me estás ayudando en esto de la aritmética, yo te puedo ayudar a ser más social. No te creas que soy la reina en entablar amistades pero al menos puedo impulsarte- Shaoran la miró no muy convencido. Solía disfrutar de su soledad -¡Vamos Li! No creo que quieras quedarte soltero y amargado toda la vida. De seguro ni tienes amigos…_

 _-¡Sí tengo!- se defendió el pequeño lobo._

 _-¿Ah sí?- Sakura levantó una ceja -¿Cuántos?_

 _Shaoran la miró por unos segundos y suspiró rendido. –Dos- le contestó._

 _-Mas de los que creí- Sakura rio en bajito._

 _-¿Y tú?- preguntó ahora él._

 _-Amigas tenga 4- sonrió –Solo una es mi mejor amiga: Tomoyo. ¡No tienes de cuanto la extraño! ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos?_

 _-Eriol Hiraguizawa y Mei Ling Li_

 _-Supongo que Mei Ling Li es prima tuya. ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa es chino?_

 _-Es chino e inglés. No solo es mi amigo, también es mi primo._

 _-¡Que coincidencia! Tomoyo también es mi prima_

 _Shaoran y Sakura se miraron unos segundos mientras que Sakura le sonreía. De pronto, Shaoran tuvo un presentimiento: Sakura se convertiría en su tercera amiga en este mundo. Aunque para ello, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo. Por su parte, Sakura pensaba lo mismo._

 _-Creo que deberíamos de retomar lo del estudio…_

 _-Oh si- le afirmó la castaña._

 _-Sabes Kinomoto… me gustan tus ojos. El verde es mi color favorito- Shaoran le sonrió y Sakura se ruborizó. Nunca había visto a Shaoran Li sonreír. Pensó en que debería de hacerlo más a menudo. Su atractivo aumentaba con su sonrisa._

 _-Primera regla Li: los amigos no se llaman por su apellido._

 _-Vayamos despacio- le dijo Shaoran seriamente. Sakura le sacó la lengua y retomaron sus clases._

-Shaoran…- mencionó Sakura en un suspiro justo antes de quedarse dormida

Del otro lado de Hong Kong, muy lejos de donde se encontraba Sakura. Shaoran estaba concentrado frente a su computador del despacho. Había dejado de lado todos sus pendientes laborares y observaba detenidamente una fotografía de Sakura y él. En ella, se miraba a Shaoran recostado en el césped del patio de la facultad y Sakura alado de él. Sonriendo como solo ella podía hacer. Miró con nostalgia sus hermosos orbes verdes que tanto le gustaban. Recordó –con mera coincidencia- el día en que ambos comenzaron hablarse y se sentía eternamente agradecido con su profesor de aritmética. Gracias a aquel viejo hombre, había conocido a la mejor persona del mundo. Su concentración de nuevo se plasmó en la fotografía de la pantalla del computador. Recordaba que había sido la primera que se habían tomado juntos y se rio al recordar cómo es que Sakura había enfadado tanto para obtenerla. Aún podía seguir escuchando su vocecita reprochando su poca amabilidad hacia ella. Lo que Sakura no se daba cuenta es que solo con ella tenía esa amabilidad.

 _-Vamos Shaoran… hay que tomarnos una fotografía._

 _-Sakura, las fotografías solo son para momentos memorables. Nosotros solo estamos recostados en el césped de la facultad._

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Cada día hay que recordarlo… aparte- rio –Hoy por fin te animaste acercarte a una chica- Shaoran se ruborizó y Sakura rio más fuerte._

 _-Siempre siendo tan imprudente…_

 _-Y tu un amargado- Sakura hizo un mohín y Shaoran le removió el cabello._

 _-Vamos cerezo, no seas tan inmadura._

 _-¡Te he dicho que no me digas así! Es un ápodo muy estúpido._

 _-Técnicamente no lo es: Sakura significa flor de cerezo_

 _-Yo no te ando diciendo lo que significa tu nombre. ¿O sí? Fuera un tanto ridículo._

 _-Puede que sí- dijo Shaoran mientras cerraba los ojos –Pero para mí, la flor de cerezo significa mucho- Sakura se sintió curiosa y acercó aún más al chico. Shaoran la miró con un ojo entre abierto y suspiró. Su nueva amiga era bastante preguntona._

 _-¿Por qué?- Shaoran no tenía muchas ganas de escucharla insistir, así que le contaría de una vez por todas._

 _-El apellido Li, para variar, no es un apellido común y corriente en China. Tengo un gran árbol genealógico. Mi familia en la historia de China se ha caracterizado por tener grandes empresas y poseer magia. A lo largo de los años, la magia se ha ido perdiendo, pues los matrimonios dejaron de ser puramente entre magos. Pero las grandes empresas, no._

 _-¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo de la flor de cerezo?- Sakura estaba confundida._

 _-No comas ansias. Mi casa en China es muy vieja y está rodeada por grandes jardines. Mi padre: Hien Li, actualmente es el líder del Clan…_

 _-¿Clan?- lo interrumpió._

 _-Sí, clan. La familia Li es unida y se hacen llamar clan- Shaoran bufó –Tenemos un consorcio…_

 _-¿Consorcio?- volvió a interrumpir._

 _-Sí. Verás, un consorcio es un grupo de ancianos, yo lo llamaría como un grupo de consejo. Ellos ayudan al líder del clan a manejar las empresas y a toda la familia Li._

 _-Ya veo…- Sakura estaba sorprendida. La familia de su amigo tenía un gran historia –He leído que los clan se caracterizan por tener una insignia… ¿Cuál es la de ustedes?- Shaoran sonrió y de debajo de su camisa sacó un dije. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida –Un dragón._

 _-Un dragón dorado, y si lo miras más de cerca: tiene los ojos verdes. Casi como los tuyos pero no tan bonitos- Sakura se ruborizó. A pesar de que su amigo fuera tímido, no dejaba de adular sus ojos. Y eso le gustaba. Mas viniendo de él –Volviendo al tema de la flor de cerezo: cuando regresaba de la primaria, me sometían diversos entrenamientos. A pesar de que en las nuevas generaciones ya no poseemos magia, nos entrenan para poder ser valientes y fuerte. Todo era muy duro. Mi vida se dividía en estudiar la primaria, volver a casa, entrenar y seguir estudiando. Y al ser el futuro heredero del clan Li, los entrenamientos y la educación conmigo eran más estrictos. Necesitaba un lugar donde descansar. Una tarde, después de entrenar artes marciales con Mei Ling, caminé por los grandes jardines de la mansión. Muy a lo lejos, divise un lindo árbol con flores de tonalidades rosa. Alado del árbol había un estanque pequeño pero muy bonito. Todo era relajante en el lugar. Me quedé por unas dos horas recostado en el césped con los ojos cerrados. Cuando regresé, mi madre me reprendió, decía que la tenía muy preocupada. Yo con calma le expliqué dónde estaba y le pregunté el nombre del árbol. Y fue ahí cuando supe que era el árbol del cerezo- Shaoran sonrió –Y desde aquel día, mi flor favorita es esa: la flor de cerezo. ¿Entiendes el por qué te llamó así, cerezo?_

 _Sakura tenía los ojos cristalizados. La historia de su amigo la había conmovido mucho. Ella sabía que Shaoran detestaba las demostraciones de amor pero no se resistió. Abrazó con mucha fuerza a su amigo. Shaoran se quejó un poco pero respondió a su abrazo con ternura. Sakura para él poseía dos cosas muy importantes: el color verde y la flor de cerezo._

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Abrió su cajón apresurado, de seguro era Wei con alguna nueva noticia. Al mirar su pantalla, su corazón dio salto. Desconocía el número. Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla para contestar.

-Xiao Lang Li...- una voz masculina y con mucha interferencia sonó en la otra línea. Shaoran tensó su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Quien sea yo no es algo que vaya a cambiar mucho en esta historia- la voz rio.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- la voz rio más fuerte.

-Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo ahora- Shaoran se confundió –Esperó que esté bien, no me gustaría que una chica como ella sufriera de la manera en la que lo está haciendo. Pero de algo si estoy agradecido: me alegra que tú ahora estés sufriendo- colgó.

Se levantó con una brusquedad inmensa. Jaló el saco del respaldo del sillón y salió de su despacho. Wei tenía que saber de lo ocurrido.

Tian Chen se hallaba solo en el edificio de la policía local. Todos sus compañeros ya se habían retirado a sus hogares. Solo él quedaba en aquel solitario lugar. El señor Tian se sentía tenso. Miraba una y otra vez todas las fotografías y notas regadas por su escritorio. Seguía sin llegar a comprender la mente del hombre en cuestión. Del hombre que había ocasionado tanta polémica los últimos días. Unos toques en su puerta lo alarmaron. No contestó. De seguro era algún intendente. De pronto la puerta se abría despacio y un joven muy parecido a él se asomaba al cuarto.

-¿Joon?- Tian Chen se levantó de su silla. No comprendía qué hacia su hijo visitándolo tan noche.

-Padre, supe de otro secuestro- el rostro de Joon se miraba triste.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Tian curioso. Su hijo alzó sus hombros.

-Solía visitar todos los días el café donde trabajo. Es una chica muy linda- su padre lo miró extrañado. Algo no iba bien.

-Es muy noche para que andes fuera de casa. ¿Tu madre sabe dónde andas?- Joon asintió pero tampoco hizo ademanes de retirarse. Su padre lo miró con fiereza, odiaba cuando su hijo no le hiciera caso a la primera orden -¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Quería saber acerca de todo el tema del secuestro

Tian quedó confundido. Su hijo nunca se interesaba por saber acerca de su trabajo. Siempre se mantenía un tanto alejado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-No sabemos mucho acerca de él, solo que su bizarra mente es muy diferente a la de cualquier otro secuestrador- Joon no se quedó satisfecho con lo que su padre le comentaba pero Tian estaba decidido a no contarle más.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?- su padre rodo sus ojos.

-De verdad que tú jamás serías bueno como policía, ¿Eh?- Tian rio -¿Cómo podríamos saber algo de Sakura si está secuestrador?- Joon bufó. El y su padre jamás podrían llegar a tener una buena relación.

-¿Se ha comunicado con los familiares de ella?

-No. O al menos no que yo sepa. En unos cuantos minutos me reuniré con otros agentes que también están a cargo- Tai vio a su hijo ponerse nervioso -¿Y a ti qué te ocurre?

-¿Otros agentes?

-Si, al parecer esta mujer es alguien muy importante para la familia Li. La PSC está interviniendo.

-Ya veo- dijo Joon dudoso –Bueno, creó que es tiempo que vaya a casa. Mamá no sabe que vine a verte y no quiero interrumpir tu reunión.

Joon no le dio tiempo a que su padre se despidiera. Solo salió de la habitación. Tai quedó bastante confundido pero con lo que se le venía encima no tenía tiempo para pensar en su complicado hijo. Recogió sus cosas y al igual que Joon, salió de su despacho. Una reunión un poco interesante lo esperaba.

 **Continuará...**

Releyendo los capítulos me di cuenta que he cometido muchos errores en escribir los nombres.. por ejemplo: es Hien Li, el papá de Shaoran e Ieran Li, la mamá de Shaoran. Otro error que cometí y fue que realmente es Tian, no Tien. TIAN CHEN! Jajaja. Bueno aquí dejando otro capítulo... Algún review?:)

TAKECARE!

-HelenLC


	10. Chapter 10

Algunos de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y el universo creado es mío.

Una oración para todas aquellas personas que están sufriendo las diferencias políticas y las ancías de poder que se viven actualmente. No importa si son provenientes de un país primer mundista o tercer mundista, al fin y al cabo todo somos seres humanos y NO MERECEMOS VIVIR ESAS ATROCIDADES. Les pido que no pierdan la fe -aunque probablemente jamás vayan a leer esto- pero créanme que sí existen personas que oramos por ustedes. Mis más gratas bendiciones a ustedes, sobre todo a los niños, esas almas tan puras que a tan corta edad están sufriendo la maldad del hombre. **PRAY FOR THE WORLD**

 **Feminicidio en Hong Kong**

 **Capítulo 10**

El hombre miraba fijamente la puerta de metal color negro. Sabía que detrás de ella se encontraban cuatro mujeres que en su poco raciocinio, lo amaban. Entendía perfectamente que a lo mejor aún no se daban cuenta pero el haría todo lo posible para que pronto le dijeran las cosas más bonitas que nunca pudo oír. Al fin y al cabo eran sus favoritas. Entonces recordó, que por fin tenía en su poder a su princesa de ojos verdes. A la bella Sakura Kinomoto. Se cuestionó el por qué aún no había ido tras ella de nuevo. Era tan bella y tan pura. Sintió el recorrido de la sangre hacia su miembro al recordar las sensaciones que nacieron en él al tomar a su princesa. Tomar una virgen era lo mejor. Sabía que había quedado satisfecho de su encuentro pero de nuevo su cerebro comenzaba a secretar adrenalina y se sintió excitado. Pero a la vez temía por la salud de su chica más linda. Él no quería que ella lo odiará. Se lamentó a sí mismo al recordar que ella totalmente no era suya. Miró el calendario: el joven no tardaría en ir por ella. Pensó durante unos minutos en entrar al cuarto y sacarla de ahí para entregarle la mejor noche de su vida. ¡Al diablo con la salud! Tenía que disfrutarla. Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa y se levantó de la silla. Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a quitar la cadena con el candado. Estaba decidido a entrar cuando recordó la amenaza del joven.

" _Si acaso te atreves a tomarla más de una vez, te denunciaré"._

El hombre dejó caer el candado y la cadena al suelo. Corrió hacia una esquina y se abrazó a sí mismo. De nuevo comenzaba a tener una crisis emocional. No podía dejar que lo atrapasen, tenía encima muchos crímenes y de seguro le darían cadena perpetua o peor aún, pena de muerte. Pero su impulso por estar con Sakura era grande. No iba a poder controlarse por mucho tiempo. Su teléfono sonó y sin mirar el identificador, contestó.

-Haz hecho un muy buen trabajo- la voz detrás de la línea lo hizo temblar. Era otra vez él.

-Me agrada que le éste gustando- contestó temeroso.

-¿Cómo está mi chica?

-Dormida, supongo- contestó alzando sus hombros.

-Esperó que cuando vaya a verla no la tengas en malas condiciones. Mantenla lo más tranquila que puedas…

-¿Cuándo vendrá por ella?- lo interrumpió. Al sujeto de la otra línea lo perturbo.

-Aleja tus horribles manos de ella... Realmente no lo sé, primero quiero que ella se enamoré de mí- el verdugo de Sakura no comprendía. Ellas estaban enamoradas de él, no de otro hombre.

-¿Cómo harás que se enamoré de ti?- el sujeto en la otra línea sonrió y colgó. Sus planes no los compartía con nadie.

El hombre se quedó tenso y confundido. Sentía una ansiedad terrible y unas ganas de golpearse crecieron en su interior. No iba a pasar la noche solo y supo en un momento quién lo acompañaría. Se levantó de donde estaba y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaban ellas. Vio a Kumiku rodeada de una cobija rota encima de un cartón. Se sintió satisfecho de poder ver de cerca los cambios en su frágil cuerpo. Siu estaba sentada, abrazándose a ella misma. Realmente no le importo si dormía o no. Movió sus ojos con rapidez y por fin la diviso. Margarett, su hermosa rubia estaba acariciando el cabello de Sakura. Vio como la mirada de Margarett observaba a Sakura con tristeza. Sintió un poco de culpa por entristecer a su amada. Se acercó a ellas a paso lento y Margarett lo miró muy seria.

-¿Está dormida?- le preguntó. Margarett solo asintió -¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Acaso estás molesta conmigo?- el tono de voz de él, asustó a Margarett.

-Fuiste muy cruel con ella- el tono con el que la inglesa se dirigía hacia él era frío. Eso solo hizo que se exasperará.

-No fue mi intención- el hombre se agacho a la altura de ellas. Margarett abrazó con más fuerza a Sakura.

-Te pido por favor que la dejes en paz… por lo menos unos días…

-No vengo por ella- Margarett se tensó y supo a qué se refería. Era su turno. Ella asintió. Reacomodo con delicadeza a Sakura lejos de su regazo y la tapó con una frazada blanca con orificios.

El hombre le tomó de la mano y la alzó hacia él. La abrazo y ella se dejó abrazar por él. Se sentía dichosa. La cargó en sus brazos y salieron del cuarto. El ruido de la puerta al cerrar despertó a Sakura y la puso en alarma. Movió su mano en busca del cuerpo de Margarett y se asustó aún más al no sentirla. Se sentó en el suelo e intentó enfocar la vista en medio de las penumbras. No la vio por ningún lado: solo estaban Kumiku y Siu.

-Margarett…-chilló. Pero no hubo respuesta -¿Dónde estás, Margarett?- preguntó alzando su voz.

-Se la llevó- contestó Siu –Si yo fuera tú, no me fiará tanto de ella- Sakura miró a Siu con cara de pocos amigos y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Margarett es buena…

-Está de su lado- la interrumpió. Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Estas loca?- Siu asintió.

-Justo como lo está Margarett, Kumiku y como pronto estarás tú. El tiempo aquí hace que pierdas la conciencia, solo debes de aferrarte a la vida. Aunque ni siquiera sé si merece la pena seguir viviendo, no después de todos estos horrorosos recuerdos- dichó esto, Siu se volteó y le dio la espalda a la castaña.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Sakura. No le quedaba de otra.

-Más que bien- contestó Siu con ironía.

Sakura no entendía lo que Siu le intentaba explicar. Por qué decía que Margarett estaba del lado de su verdugo, si hace rato la oyó hablar de él con mucho coraje. Si existía la posibilidad de que pudo haber fingido pero Margarett se miraba bastante sincera. La ojiverde aún se sentía cansada y por la poca luz en la habitación tuvo la sensación de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se durmió. Se recostó en donde estaba con anterioridad y volvió a cerrar los ojos. En pocas horas sería de día. Tendría tiempo para investigar de qué patrañas hablaba Siu. Pero de lo que si sabía y que se prometió así misma: ella no perdería la cordura, pelearía con su mente para evitarlo. Sea como fuera. Se durmió con una ligera y tierna sonrisa. _Todo estará bien_ , pensó.

Shaoran manejaba tenso hacía su trabajo. La noche anterior había resultado bastante "agetrada". Se había reunido con Wei, Tai y Tian Chen para ponerse al tanto del caso de Sakura. Del secuestrador como tal –mas bien, la manera en la que éste estaba trabajando- aún seguían muy confundidos y sobre todo, las cosas se habían complicado más por la llamada que Li había recibido la noche anterior. Wei intentó tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que lo de Sakura había sido publicado en los periódicos de Hong Kong. Pero los tres agentes sabían que probablemente había algo más enredado en todo eso y que por obvias razones no podían engañar a Shaoran: ¿Quién y cómo había conseguido el número personal de Xiao Lang Li? El teniente Tian Chen abogó al principio el hecho que el joven Li era un poderoso empresario y que cualquiera podría obtener su número de celular. Shaoran bufó mientras manejaba. Al comentario de Chen, Wei respondió explicándole que cualquier llamada que tuviera como objetivo el hablar de las empresas Li, tenían que entrar primero a la línea de la asistente de Shaoran. El número celular de éste era "privado" y las personas que lo tenían eran sus parientes más allegados, Sakura Fujitaka Kinomoto y por supuesto, él. El teniente Tien lo miró raro y Wei se encogió de hombros: todo era por la seguridad de Xiao Lang. _"Irónico",_ pensó Li.

Shaoran sintió que la reunión no los llevó a ningún lado, para él solo habían dado vueltas al mismo asunto durante las horas que estuvieron juntos. Pero lo que sí notó fue que Wei y Tai se miraban algo tensos. Se miraban entre sí como si ocultarán algo, no entendía del todo o mejor quiso ignorar el hecho de que probablemente alguien nuevo había sido involucrado…

Negó con la cabeza para quitarse esa idea. No quería tener otra preocupación más. Menos de ella.

Aparcó su auto y tomó el ascensor hacia su piso. Al llegar, vio a Xue Wang muy concentrada en su computador. Tenía su ceño fruncido pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Shaoran suspiró. Se acercó a paso lento al escritorio de sus asistente, quien sintió su presencia y desvió su mirada hacía él. Le sonrió y el con alegría le respondió. Su querida Xue no ha tenido la culpa de nada.

-¿Cómo esta hoy?- preguntó Xue.

-Que va- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ha desayunado?- el negó con la cabeza. Hacia unos cinco días -desde el secuestro de Sakura- que solo consumía una sola comida al día –Le mandaré desayuno…- Shaoran la miró como si quisiera reprenderla, pero Xue no iba a ceder –No creo que la señorita Sakura le agrade verlo tan delgado- Shaoran se ruborizó. Xue Wang había dado en el blanco.

-Solo que sea algo ligero, por favor- Xue asintió y desapareció de la vista de Li.

Se adentró a su despacho y dejó caer su maletín en su escritorio para después sentarse en su silla. Recargo sus codos en la superficie de su mesa y de un momento a otro, paso sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se sentía increíblemente exhausto. Desde el secuestro de su amiga, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Cada noche tenía pesadilla tras pesadilla. Entonces recordó la que hasta ese momento, provocó en él más tensión. En su pesadilla, miraba a su linda Sakura vestida con unos retazos de tela que apenas llegaban a cubrir su menudo cuerpo. Ella miraba con mucha tristeza y como si estuviera reprochándole algo. La tierna voz de Sakura se hizo presente y retumbó en la subconsciente de Shaoran, causándole más dolor:

 _"Te has estado comportando muy egoísta, Li. ¿Qué es lo que haz hecho para buscarme? Todo se lo dejas a Wei. Tampoco fuiste a buscarme justo cuando ocurrió el secuestro, en realidad te quedaste a lloriquear en tu apartamento. Eres muy egoísta, jamás podrías cambiar"_

El líder del clan golpeó con sus puños la superficie de su escritorio. Giró con brusquedad sobre su silla, dándole la espalda a la entrada principal de su oficina. Su respiración comenzó agitarse y hacerse más marcada. Sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban con rapidez. Odiaba toda esa situación. Se sentía desolado y ocupaba a Sakura para mantener su estado de ánimo. Moría de ganas por escuchar su risa, esa que lo hacía olvidar todos sus pendientes y preocupaciones. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a necesitar sus abrazos? ¿Desde cuándo el comenzó a dejarse abrazar… abrazar solo por ella? La extrañaba, eso era un hecho. Desde que ocurrió aquello tan atroz, no quería ver a ninguna otra mujer. Seguía sin contestarle las llamadas a Akame y rechazaba todas sus invitaciones a verse. A la única mujer que necesitaba ver y sentir era a ella: a Sakura Kinomoto. Era obvio que la amaba.

Pero tenía que descubrir de qué manera.

De pronto, escuchó la puerta de su despacho abrirse. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Xue no llamará antes de entrar pero justo cuando iba a girar sobre su sillón, unos delicados pasos –nada parecidos con los de Xue- retumbaron en el lugar. Shaoran frunció su ceño y volteó con rapidez.

-To… Tomoyo- dijo muy serio. El ceño del joven se relajó al ver a la prima y mejor amiga de Sakura en el umbral de su despacho. El rostro de la mujer amatista se miraba desolado, unas grandes ojeras contorneaban sus ojos y su cuerpo se miraba cansado. Tomoyo no se resistió al ver a Shaoran y con agilidad recorrió el despacho, abalanzándose sobre los ojos brazos de Li, éste por su parte, correspondió a su abrazo mientras que con una mano acariciaba la suave melena negra-morada de Tomoyo.

-¿Han sabido algo de ella?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-No- contestó Li áspero -¿Eriol viene contigo?

-Sí- dijo la chica mientras también acertaba con su cabeza –Sólo que se encontró a Xue y decidió ayudarle con el desayuno.

-No me digas que traerán un banquete…

-Necesitas comer, Shaoran- comentó Tomoyo interrumpiéndolo –Ieran nos contó que has estado muy distante y que no te has alimentado bien. Tu salud es muy importante en todo esto.

-Lo único que importa aquí es Sakura- Tomoyo sonrió al oír el tono de voz en el que Shaoran se dirigía hacia su prima.

-La amas, ¿verdad?- un rojo carmín apareció en el rostro de Shaoran y éste agradeció que Tomoyo tuviera su rostro escondido en su pecho.

-Como no te imaginas- contestó al fin.

La señorita Daidouji agradeció a los Dioses que su prima tuviera a alguien quien la amará y velará tanto por ella. Sabía que Shaoran era la persona indicada para Sakura y viceversa. Aunque ninguno de aquellos testarudos se diera cuenta. ¡Pero que ciegos! Cuando al fin Tomoyo logró tranquilizarse, se separó de Shaoran y éste le indicó que se sentasen a esperar a Eriol. Al sentarse, Shaoran le platicó los pormenores a Tomoyo que se mostraba muy interesada en saber hasta el más mínimo detalle. La chica no pudo suspirar ampliamente en ciertos puntos de la historia y tampoco evitar soltar alguna lagrima, más cuando Shaoran contó el momento del secuestro. Pero Shaoran no especifico nada, todo era muy general. Tomoyo lo miraba con tristeza pero a la vez, le daba ánimos a Shaoran, diciéndole cosas como que Sakura volvería sana y salva hacía sus vidas otra vez. Shaoran intentaba tragarse todo eso pero presentía que algo grande y malo iba a suceder. Despeinó con voracidad su cabello castaño achocolatado. Después de varios minutos, una señora regordeta y alto joven con aspecto chino e inglés hicieron su aparición en el despacho del joven Li. Eriol portaba en su rostro esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba pero Shaoran Li, supo observar la preocupación y dolor que los ojos de su primo podían transmitir. Al fin y al cabo, él también era muy allegado de Sakura.

-¡Hola Li!- saludó con alegría –He traído el desayuno- en sus manos reposaba una bandeja que colocó en la mesa. El olor a hot cakes recién hechos invadió el ambiente, estos lucían apilados en un plato sobre la bandeja, alado de ellos se miraba un tazón con una diversidad de fruta y un plato pequeño con mantequilla. Xue por su parte, traía una tetera con café, que al colocar sobre la mesa, se despidió de los tres amigos.

-Tu siempre tan considerado- dijo Shaoran.

-¿Esas son manera de tratar a la familia? Actúa como te enseñe, Shaoran- el aludido entrecerró sus ojos y miró a su primo con suspicacia. Eriol era así, siempre intentaba aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- preguntó Shaoran a Tomoyo, esta sonrió y besó la mejilla de su prometido.

-Bueno… ¡Es hora de almozar!- exclamó Eriol que después se sentó sobre el sillón, seguidos de Tomoyo y Shaoran.

El desayuno transcurrió de lo más agradable posible. Eriol se esforzaba de sobremanera en que la conversación se centrará en otras cosas que no fueran en Sakura, aunque eso no quiera decir que no le preocupará su amiga: quería animar un poco a su prometida y a su mejor amigo. Después de un rato, Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento mientras se despedía de ambos hombres que la acompañaban, pues se había citado con Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto. Al salir Tomoyo, Eriol miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa a medias. Ahora sí podían hablar de Sakura.

-Eres un buen hombre, Eriol- dijo Shaoran mientras dejaba su taza de café sobre la mesa –No quieres preocupar a Tomoyo.

-Esperó que no hayas abierto la boca mientras yo no estaba- Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Para nada. De todas maneras no hay nada que contar…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Eriol confundido.

-El secuestrador está haciendo las cosas muy complicadas. Directamente no ha llamado para pedir alguna recompensa y ni ha dejado pistas en el departamento de Sakura. Lo único que ha ocurrido es el hecho de que ayer recibí una llamada muy extraña: me decían que estaban contentos de que en éste momento me encuentre sufriendo por la pérdida de alguien importante para mí- Shaora agachó su cabeza y volvió a despeinar su cabello –Contigo no puedo fingir… ¿Soy tan obvio, Eriol?- el aludido miró a su amigo con cierta picardía, provocando que éste se sonrojará.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Ni siquiera sé si ya me di cuenta- Shaoran recargó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

-Eres un cabezadura. Desde que entablaste esa extraña relación de "amigos" con Sakura, para mí ha sido notorio que ambos están enamorados uno del otro. Pero al parecer son tan cabezadura que no se han dado cuenta del hecho- Shaoran bufó.

-Apenas unos cuantos meses atrás, ella por fin le declaró su amor infantil a Yukito Tsushikiro. Fue desastrozo verla llorar de esa manera en mi departamento…

-Pero Sakura tenía que darse cuenta que el amor que sentía por el mejor amigo de su hermano no iba más allá de un cariño especial: como el de unos hermanos- Eriol comenzaba a exasperarse –Por el amor a todos los Dioses Shaoran: ¡Estás enamoradísimo de Sakura! Y ella de ti.

Shaoran lo miró con cierto color rojizo en su cabeza. Hablar de amor y esas cosas tan personales para él, eran un tanto complicadas. Y es que tal vez a través de los años, Shaoran había obtenido cierta práctica en la galantería con las mujeres pero no iban más allá de relación momentáneas, es decir, de una sola noche o unas cuantas semanas. Shaoran recordó las veces que su cerezo lo reprendía por llevar esa vida de galantería. Se sonrió.

-Sakura volverá a nosotros- dijo Eriol irrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo. Shaoran no sabía que creer. Eso se lo repetía así mismo todos los días pero lo veo todo tan lejano. El joven lobo se levantó del sillón y se acercó hacía su ventanal. Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Eriol solo lo miraba desde su asiento, sabía que su primo adoraba su privacidad.

-Sabes una cosa Eriol…- Shaoran suspiró –Es demasiado triste que estas cosas tengan que pasar para que uno se dé cuenta de qué tan enamorado esta de una persona.

Eriol sonrió. Por fin Shaoran Li, admitía estar enamorada de Sakura Kinomoto. Sólo esperaba y rezaba a los Dioses que la historia de ambos tuviera un final feliz.

La joven Mei Ling removía su esbelto cuerpo por el colchón de la cama. Sabía que era muy tarde ya para aún estar acostada pero la noche anterior –o la madrugada, pues se había dormido alrededor de la cinco de la mañana- había sido muy agetreada. La reunión de su primo con los agentes se había alargado, por lo que ambos hombres llegaron tardé al departamento de Tai. Después, los tres entablaron una conversación bastante larga acerca del caso. Mei Ling se sentía muy abatida, sabía que todo sería muy difícil, más aún por el hecho de que estaría involucrando bastantes sentimientos en todo el embrollo, pues se trataba de una amiga y no de cualquier persona. Sabía también que el involucrar sentimientos la dejaría terriblemente agotada. Con su mano buscó su celular en la mesa de noche que tenía alado de la cama. Al encender la pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar la hora: las tres y un cuarto. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se talló los ojos y se puso sus pantuflas. Caminó a su maleta y rebuscó en ella una ropa adecuada para el día de hoy. Tomó de entre la ropa, unos pantalones entubados color azul, una blusa negra suelta con la espalda descubierta y después de tomada su ropa interior colocó todo ello en la cama. Se acercó al tocador, se quitó sus pendientes, el collar de la familia Li y la pulsera que traía en ese momento. Comenzó a cepillar su larga cabellera negra, cuando escuchó la voz de Tai anunciar su llegado. Su cuerpo se tensó. Tenía años enamorada de Tai y el hecho de estar viviendo en su departamento la ponía muy nerviosa. Dejó el cepillo en el tocador, recogió su ropa limpia y maldijo a todos por no tener un baño propio. Se armó de valor y salió de la recamara encontrándose con Tai que la miraba muy sorprendido.

-Hola- saludó Mei Ling avergonzada. Tai la miraba de arriba abajo: Mei Ling se miraba tan bella en pijama. La joven se dio cuenta de la mirada penetrante de Tai sobre ella, haciendo que se ruborizaba. Tai carraspeó y al fin pudo hablar.

-Hola- contestó al saludo de Mei Ling -¿Dormiste bien?- la chica sólo asintió.

-Tomaré un baño para poder despertarme mejor- Tai solo asintió con su cabeza y la joven Li se apresuró a adentrarse al cuarto de baño.

Mei Ling Li iba tan nerviosa que sin darse cuenta tropezó con un cable que tenía Tai tirado en medio de su camino. Tai se movió con rapidez y tomó el cuerpo de la joven, evitando que esta cayera al sueño. Cuando por fin Mei Ling recuperó el equilibrio se ruborizó totalmente al mirar la cercanía entre ella y Tai. El hombre también se dio cuenta, por lo que acompaño a su compañera en los cambios de color de su rostro. Y aunque ambos tuvieran la vergüenza a flor de piel, ninguno hizo el intentó por separarse. Mei Ling se armó de valor y miró a los ojos al señor Tai. Éste la imitó y por fin pudo apreciar de cerca la belleza de la joven Li. Duraron varios segundos así. Mei Ling se sentía de lo más confundida por el comportamiento de Tai, no entendía si el hombre en cuestión se comportaba solo por ser caballeroso o si había algo más… se deshizo de esos pensamientos y una tristeza invadió su ser. Un hombre como Tai jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla como ella. De seguro la tomaba como una mujer un tanto pretensiosa por ser de la familia Li. Pero a pesar de todos esos pensamientos negativos que Mei Ling tenía en su mente, no se deshizo de los brazos de Tai, y es que simplemente ella estaba enamorada de Tai. Desde el primer momento que se conocieron.

 _Mei Ling caminaba ansiosa por el cuarto principal de la PSC. Ese día había llevado toda la papelería para su reclutamiento. La joven se sentía muy ansiosa y nerviosa. En el momento en que entregará sus papeles, le harían una entrevista y con ello, podría ingresar a los ejercicios de preparación. Ella se había preparado con ímpetu para la entrevista y sabía que los entrenamientos para ella serían un tanto fáciles: estaba preparada para ello. Pero aun así, era inevitable para ella sentirse nerviosa. Ansiaba con todo su ser pertenecer a la PSC pues no le agradaba del todo estar encerrada en oficinas y fungir como abogada. A ella le agradaba la acción._

 _La puerta del salón se abrió y ella dejó de caminar en círculos para saber quién sería su otro acompañante en la hora de espera. Al voltear, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era un hombre bastante atractivo. Vestía unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca que escondía sus bien trabajados músculos. El hombre la miró con interrogación. ¿Qué hacía una mujer reclutándose?_

 _-Hola- saludó Mei Ling –Soy Mei Ling. ¿Vienes a reclutarte?_

 _-Sí- contestó el galante hombre –Mi nombre es Tai. ¿Quieres ser parte de la PSC? ¿O vienes por el trabajo de secretaria?- Mei Ling lo miró sorprendida pero no podía molestarse con él. Muy pocas mujeres se reclutaban en la PSC._

 _-Quiero reclutarme- contestó Mei Ling sentándose en un sillón._

 _-Vaya- Tai miró a la chica. Por sus rasgos, pudo darse cuenta que era china. Tenia un caballera negra que le llegaba más debajo de su cintura, su cuerpo era esbelto pero se miraba muy bien ejercitado. La mirada de la joven expresaba seguridad y su forma de posicionar su cuerpo combinaba con su mirada. Era realmente guapa._

 _-¿Qué miras?- preguntó Mei Ling sorprendiendo a Tai por su manera de dirigirse a él. Se veía a leguas que no era una mujer común y corriente. Se veía su valentía. La valentía que poseía un agente de la PSC._

 _-Entonces… ¿Mei Ling?- la joven asintió -¿No te da miedo pertenecer a la PSC?_

 _-El miedo no lleva a ningún lado, señor Tai…_

 _-Sólo Tai, por favor._

 _-Correcto- la joven Li jugueteo un poco con su cabello, haciendo que su perfume llegará a las fosas de Tai, quien se había acercado a ella para conversar. La chica llamaba bastante su atención –Como le decía, el miedo no nos lleva a ningún lado. Y sinceramente, no me agrada el hecho de estar encerrada en una oficina, soy más fan de la acción, no me agrada del todo la monotonía._

 _-¿Cree usted ser capaz de hacer los trabajos que hacen los agentes?_

 _-Su pregunta es por el hecho de ser mujer- Mei Ling le regaló la sonrisa más bella que Tai había visto –Bueno Tai, creó que las mujeres somos más dóciles y dedicadas en ciertos aspectos de nuestra vida, y es por ello que no simplemente creó que claro que podría hacer lo que un agente de la PSC hace- la joven le guiñó su ojo a Tai, haciendo que éste se ruborizará –Posiblemente, si me esfuerzo: hasta mejor._

 _La respuesta de la joven impresionó a Tai. La chica se miraba tan segura de sí misma. Algo que carecían las mujeres actualmente. Se veía poderosa e imponía respeto hacia ella._

 _-Bueno Mei Ling. Esperó que podamos ser compañeros dentro de la PSC- Tai también le sonrió, ruborizando a Mei Ling. Tai tenía una sonrisa muy galante –Es un gusto- el hombre le extendió su mano y ella no dudo en apretarla. Aquel hombre la atraía a pesar de hacerse ver un poco machista._

 _La puerta de la oficina salió y de ésta, un hombre mayor de 50 años salió portando una carpeta amarilla. Miró a las dos personas que esperaban en la sala._

 _-Li Mei Ling, ¿Verdad?- dijo el hombre. Mei Ling se tensó y Tai la miró extrañado: la chica era una Li._

 _-Sí- se levantó del sillón y tomó su bolso negro. Se acercó a la oficina y volteó hacía Tai –Esperó tenga mucha suerte y que nos veamos en los entrenamientos- Tai sólo asintió y es que: ella era una Li._

 _Cuando Mei Ling se adentró a la oficina, Tai se levantó de su asiento. Aquella joven china era perteneciente a una poderosa familia china que a través de los años tenían sus propias costumbres. Se maldijo así mismo, su apellido no era conocido por ninguna clase política o alguna clase de esa índole. Las jóvenes de esa poderosa familia solo se relacionaban con gente de su misma estirpe. Paseo sus manos por su cabello, la chica era tan bella e inteligente que lo había hechizado solo con escucharla hablar. Y ahora qué haría. No podía invitarla a salir, él no llegaba ni a sus talones. Volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón y se acomodó de nuevo la camisa. Todo aquel asunto era una lástima: probablemente ambos hubieran congeniado bastante bien._

El teléfono celular de Tai provocó que ambos se separaban. Mei Ling con cierta vergüenza se separó de él y antes de irse al cuarto de baño se disculpó por su desliz. Tai maldijo al teléfono y contestó malhumorado.

-Aquí, Tai.

-Tai…- el hombre carraspeó ante la voz sabia de Wei –Necesitó que vengan a la oficina de agente Tien. Hemos conseguido los vídeos de la cámara de seguridad del edificio donde vivía Sakura. Lo que hemos encontrado nos ha sorprendido.

-Esta bien Wei. La señorita Li está tomando un baño, en cuanto salgamos, iremos para allá- colgaron.

Sakura miraba atentamente el rayo de luz que se colaba a través del pequeño orificio que no estaba pintado en la ventana. Se arrastró despacio hacía aquel rayo de luz y al estar cerca pasó sus delgados dedos sobre la luz. Sintió el calor en su piel y sonrió. No importaba que pasará, aquel minúsculo rayo de luz la mantenía fuerte en esos tres días que había habitado. Desde ayer que no veía a Margarett pero Kumiku se esforzaba por tranquilizarla y le decía que no le pasaría nada, que continuamente el hombre se la llevaba. Ante ello, Sakura se sentía confundida: ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a Margarett? Un escalofrío creció en su piel y para evitarlo se puso de piel, se acercó a la ventana e intentó ver el exterior por el orificio que permitía a la luz infiltrarse. A duras penas lograba ver algo pero aquello la ponía tan feliz. Momentos antes había golpeado con fiereza la ventana y eso, como consecuencia le atrajo una terrible paliza de parte de su verdugo. Mientras miraba hacia el exterior, sus manos inconscientemente viajaron a las heridas que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Hizo un gesto de dolor, todo era muy reciente.

-Por favor, Sakura- la interrumpió Kumiku –No hagas ruido, no quiero que el hombre venga y te golpee- Sakura volteó a verla y le sonrió. Era una niña bastante bonita a pesar de sus heridas, en sus ojos se podía ver el terror y la tristeza de lo vivido en aquel lugar. No evito su impulso de abrazarla y Kumiku correspondió su abrazo cerrando sus ojos.

-He aprendido la lección, bonita- dijo Sakura haciendo que Kumiku sonriera ante el adjetivo que Sakura había utilizado para referirse a ella –Tampoco quiero que nos deje sin comer- dicho esto, Sakura buscó el plato de la niña, dándose cuenta que apenas había consumido bocado -¿Te sientes mal?- Kuminiku negó –Pero si no haz comido nada, ¿Por qué?- Kumiku se encogió de hombros.

-No he tenido hambre…

-Kumiku, debes de comer, si no, enfermarás. Y aquí no creo que tengamos la posibilidad de obtener la visita de un Doctor- Kumiku sonrió –No es adecuado que descuidemos nuestra salud.

-Pero si ya estamos enfermas- dijo Siu. Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido. Su mala actitud asustaba a la más pequeña –Todo es un equilibrio, si estamos locas de igual forma enfermaremos- Sakura sintió como Kumiku se tensaba entre sus brazos.

-Creó que no estamos para malos comentarios, Siu. Debemos avivarnos unas entre otras.

-Me sorprendes, Sakura- dijo Siu muy fría –Eres muy entusiasta, aún claro- después de unos cuantos días más estarás igual o peor que yo. Perderás toda la fe.

-¿Crees que podremos salir de aquí, Sakura?- la voz de Kumiku de nuevo se hizo presente y ahora era Sakura quien se tensaba.

-Claro que lo creó- contestó Sakura abrazando con más fuerza a Kumiku.

-¿Quién crees que lo haga?- Sakura lo pensó por mucho tiempo y entonces recordó en todas las historias de magia que Shaoran le contaba.

-¿Crees en la magia, Kumiku?- la niña asintió –Pues mira, hace muchos años atrás, existía una gran familia, un clan: el clan Li. Ellos eran poseedores de una poderosa magia aquí en China. Su poder era de un nivel muy alto que el de cualquier clan existente en esos tiempos. Pero ellos eran nobles de corazón, es decir, tenían un corazón puro y no hacían el mal a nadie. Por ello es que su nivel de magia era grande, pues los Dioses que le otorgaban magia a ciertas personas, se las restringían si su corazón tenía manchas negras- vio como Kumiku la miraba extrañada a su ultimo comentario –Quiero decir, si tenían maldad en su corazón. En ese entonces, la familia Li era comandada por el mago Clow Reed y su esposa. Ellos tenían una hija muy bella, llamada, Ying Hua. Un día de verano, la preciosa niña desapareció. El mago Clow Reed, se puso histérico y por poco perdía su magia en totalidad pues comenzó a realizar cosas atroces. Pero la esposa del mago Clow Reed tenía una bondad infinita y a pesar de no saber dónde estaba su única hija, jamás perdió la calma. Ella, todas las noches salía de la mansión e iba hacia su árbol favorito: un árbol de cerezo- Sakura sonrió al recordar a Shaoran –Mientras visitaba aquel árbol, ella rezaba a los Dioses que trajeron con ellos a su preciosa Ying Hua. Una noche, cuando la esposa de Clow Reed regresaba a su casa, una luz comenzó a salir de su interior, del espacio de donde se encuentra el corazón de una persona. La esposa de Clow Reed sonrió al ver aquello y tomó la luz entre sus manos y dijo: "No existe magia más poderosa que el amor y la esperanza". Sopló aquella luz y siguió su camino hacia su casa. A la mañana siguiente, mientras el mago Clow Reed y su esposa tomaban el desayuno, un soldado irrumpió el cuarto para decirles que habían encontrado a Ying Hua. Los padres de la niña se abrazaron y Clow Reed le dijo a su querida esposa que todos sus rezos habían funcionado. Su esposa le regaló una sonrisa y le platicó lo sucedido anoche. El la abrazó con más fuerza y así, se fueron a encontrarse con su adorada pequeña. Y como ves, Kumiku, la magia del amor y la esperanza nos podrán salvar de aquí, justo como a Ying Hua.

La pequeña no cabía de la felicidad ante el relato de Sakura, incluso Siu la observaba sorprendida. Sakura quería llorar ante el recuerdo de su amigo. Lo extrañaba, incluso, lo extrañaba mas que a cualquiera de sus seres queridos. De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, las tres mujeres voltearon con miedo. Siu se escondió más en el rincón de donde estaba y Kumiku se abrazó a Sakura, y ella intentó esconder su miedo por la niña, su Ying Hua.

-No se asusten- la voz de una mujer sonó en el cuarto –Soy Margarett- la inglesa entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sakura la notó un poco cansada pero radiante. Miró a Siu de reojo y vio como está volteaba sus ojos y se abrazaba a sí misma. Kumiku por su parte, se separó del abrazo de Sakura y se acercó a Margarett.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó. Margarett asintió.

-¿Qué hacías afuera?- preguntó de golpe Sakura. Margarett la miró fría y distante.

-El hombre me sacó, sólo me tenía haciéndole compañía- aquella respuesta no convencía a Sakura, algo raro ocurría e iba averiguarlo pero no en ese momento, no iba arruinar la felicidad de Kumiku que había comenzado a relatar la historia de Ying Hua a Margarett.

Sakura se acercó de nuevo a la ventana. Desde que había descubierto aquel rayo de luz era su lugar favorito. De pronto recordó el soplo de la esposa del mago a la luz que provenía de su corazón y sintió unas ganas de hacerlo. Y lo hizo. Sakura sopló a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, cerró sus ojos y dijo para sí misma.

-Ayúdenme…

 **Continuará...**

Me ausente por muchomucho tiempo, la inspiración se fue y la falta de tiempo vino. Pero es una historia que esperó no dejar a medias. Esperó les guste y dejen sus reviews, es bello leerlos.

TAKECARE!

-HelenLC.


End file.
